Ladrón de arte
by Jackesita Frost
Summary: Siempre obteniendo todo lo que desea, cada obra de arte espectacular o aquellas cosas bellas en el mundo serán de el… ¿Acaso aquella chica también caería ante el?
1. La historia del dragón

**Ahome: Hola a todos los seguidores de la serie Yu Gi Oh 5D, pues aquí Ahome-chan y Acantha_chan dejándoles un fic sobre esta serie **

Acantha: Esta mujer anda traumada (de nuevo) pero ahora con Yu Gi Oh aunque no la culpo los protagonistas de las series son muy lindos *u*

**Ahome: jaja no que no, bueno los personajes aquí utilizados desgraciadamente no son nuestros**

Acantha: obvio sino haría que Yusei se enamorara de mi 

**Ahome: si claro -_-, en fin espero lo disfruten n_n**

_**Ladrón de arte**_

**(Capitulo 1: La historia del dragón)**

_**Europa 1920**_

Aquel misterioso ladrón había atacado de nuevo, ningún museo en la hermosa ciudad de París estaba a salvo de aquel bandido, obra de arte una tras otra desaparecían misteriosamente inclusive y en diversas ocasiones a plena luz de día; era increíble el ver como aquel hombre lograba burlar la sorprendentemente seguridad de cada uno de ellos.

Nadie sabia la identidad de aquel sujeto, algunos testigos decían que lo veían entre las sombras de la noche siendo iluminado solamente por la luz de la luna y las estrellas por lo que recibió el sobrenombre de "el Dragón polvo de estrellas" por aquella destreza y habilidad que poseía. Uno a uno los detectives que intentaron capturarlo abandonaban el puesto al ser burlados en repetidas ocasiones por aquel villano.

La noticia no tardo en llegar a la hermosa ciudad de Londres donde una hermosa chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos color almendra tomaba un tren que la llevaría en busca de ese ladrón, ya era mucho el tiempo en el que se había burlado de la autoridad y era momento de hacerlo pagar por sus crímenes. Aquella joven era Aki Izayoi una de las detectives mas reconocidas en todo Londres, era tan grande su astucia que su fama abarcaba en gran parte del continente; ella sabia perfectamente que seria la única persona capaz de tener al dragón polvo de estrellas.

-Aki que bueno que logre alcanzarte- decía una joven de largo cabello negro y unas gafas un tanto grandes que ocultaban sus bellos ojos

-Pensé que jamás llegarías Carly el tren esta a punto de salir- ambas tomaron sus maletas y abordaron su transporte, el viaje seria largo y un tanto tedioso, la pelirroja lo sabia de sobra por eso le había pedido a la joven que la acompañara ya que aunque era su asistente también era su mejor amiga y confidente, sabia que podía confiar ciegamente en ella

-Aki dime ¿Crees poder encontrar al dragón?- preguntaba la chica tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado en su cabina

-por supuesto, ese hombre tendrá que hacer algo realmente original como para poder burlarse de mi- respondía sin separar la vista de la ventana del vagón, era una vista hermosa aunque el pensar que tendría que verla por casi una semana comenzaba a desesperarla, miro a su acompañante y tomo una de sus manos-Carly aun no te agradezco en el hayas venido conmigo, eres una gran amiga-

-no te preocupes es muy divertido estar a tu lado ya que jamás me aburro de esa forma- respondía con una sonrisa

-Eso quiere decir que soy tu bufón personal- replico la chica haciendo un pequeño puchero a lo que la otra joven sonrió tiernamente

-por supuesto que no, es solo que tu forma de ser es un poco… Diferente a lo que hacen el resto de las mujeres de sociedad- ese comentario la hizo recordar como siempre había tenido que soportar las habladurías de las mujeres de la clase "alta"

-Si lo se, recuerda que hasta mi padre dice que debo de comportarme a mi nivel ya que si no lo hago jamás podré obtener un buen pretendiente- al recordar esas palabras se recargo mejor en el sillón, ella estaba en edad "casadera" pero aun así el simple hecho de pensar en atarse a un hombre le causaba escalofríos

-tranquila Aki, si tu padre quisiera que te casaras en este preciso momento jamás hubiera aceptado el que aceptaras este trabajo además de que ya te hubiera elegido pretendiente-

-supongo que tienes razón- abrazando a su amiga efusivamente- por eso me agradas eres una de las pocas personas que logra levantarme el animo y dime que pistas tenemos de nuestro ladrón-

-pues por la información que recaude se dice que regularmente trabaja en las noches aunque algunas personas juran que lo han visto a la luz del día-

-ya veo- cerro sus ojos y espero que la pelinegra siguiera su relato

-aunque hay algo que me intriga en el-

-¿y que es?-

-el nunca se queda con el dinero de sus robos, todo parece indicar que lo cede a quien mas lo necesita- aquella declaración hizo que la joven abriera sus ojos

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-bueno algunas de las personas de los barrios bajos de París hablan de que ese hombre les deja dinero necesario para cosas muy útiles como comida o medicinas, además a los que les roba se dice que son hombres los cuales utilizando sus puestos ante la sociedad para quitarle sus pertenencias a los pobres y necesitados aunque claro esta jamás se han obtenido pruebas de ello-

-valla veo que tenemos un ladrón con conciencia- soltando una pequeña risita

-y no solo eso ya que las pocas mujeres que han logrado verlo aseguran que es joven y aunque trae antifaz cubriendo sus ojos aseguran que es alguien muy apuesto-

-¿joven y apuesto eh?... Valla Carly veo que realmente sabes hacer tu trabajo como para haber descubierto hasta ese tipo de detalles- mirándola de forma picara lo cual hizo que la pelinegra se sonrojara

-Creo que si- Carly se coloco de pie y se dirigió a la puerta-iré al carro-comedor ¿Te traigo algo?-

-no gracias estoy bien- al decir eso la pelinegra salio del lugar, dirigió de nueva cuenta sus ojos a la ventana observando tranquilamente el paisaje, repasaba una y otra vez la información que la chica le había dado, había algo en ese ladrón que la causaba curiosidad ¿Por qué a pesar de que robaba en ocasiones altas cantidades de dinero jamás se quedaba con el? ¿Por qué ayudaba a aquellos que lo necesitaban?, ahora estaba mas interesada en atraparlo

_-En verdad suena a un hombre bastante interesante- _pensabamientras sus ojos comenzaban a ceder y se vio sumergida en un profundo sueño. Mientras tanto en la ciudad de París aquel bandido que había causado conmoción en la ciudad regresaba de su ultimo trabajo pero antes de llegar a su escondite paso por uno de los barrios mas pobres de la ciudad, tomo un pequeño cofre que traía consigo y coloco algunas monedas, toco la puerta y rápidamente se escondió para no ser visto

Una pequeña salio de dicha casa, tras de ella una mujer que al verla a simple vista se notaba cansada con terribles ojeras, se podía ver inmediatamente que se encontraba enferma tomaron el cofre y extendieron el papel que se encontraba sobre el

_Se que con esto se recuperara de la enfermedad que la atormenta ya que podrá comprar las medicinas que necesita, nunca descuide a su hija_

_Su amigo_

_El dragón polvo de estrellas_

La mujer al leer ese mensaje se dejo caer de rodillas y abrazo fuertemente a su hija, el hombre al ver eso salio de nueva cuenta rumbo a su escondite pero en una de las tantas calles se encontró con dos oficiales los cuales no notaron su presencia por la rapidez con la que se escondió detrás de uno de los muros de esa ciudad

-Entonces el comandante Jack mando traerla, es increíble… Al parecer ese ladrón acabo con su paciencia- comentaba uno de los hombres mientras se detenía junto a su compañero cerca del escondite del joven

-es lo que escuche además de que es realmente hermosa y muy joven pero eso no quita que es la mejor en su trabajo- respondía el otro

-El comandante debe de estar realmente molesto, mira que tener que mandar traer a un detective y que este sea una chica para ayudarte en tu trabajo… Realmente debe de estar furioso, pero espero con ello lo bajen del pedestal en el que se siente- decía burlón el hombre

-jaja creo que eso ya lo logro desde hace mucho el dragón jaja- ambos hombres retomaron su camino mientras que nuestro ladrón comenzaba a correr de nueva cuenta

_-con que una detective inteligente… y hermosa… Me agrada la idea- _pensaba el chico mientras retomaba su camino

Mientras tanto en una mansión muy cerca del lugar una jovencita de cabellos verdosos daba vueltas en la sala siendo observada por su hermano gemelo

-tranquilízate ya Ruka el pronto aparecerá- decía el chico con un tono de fastidio al ver a su hermana de esa forma

-No me regañes Rua, sabes que siempre que sale me preocupo por el- dicho eso la jovencita volvió a su rutina dando vueltas en la sala y observando el gran reloj que estaba en esta, habían pasado ya casi 12 horas desde que el salio y seguía sin aparecer, estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando escucho como se abría pero la puerta de la cocina

-lo ves, debe de ser el- Rua se coloco rápidamente de pie del sofá en el que se encontraba y corrió a la cocina seguido por su pequeña hermana-Que bueno que llegaste a Ruka estaba por darle un ataque de nervios- en eso el joven delante de ellos se quitaba el sombrero que llevaba puesto dejando ver su cabello negro seguido por su antifaz para mostrar sus ojos azules

-lo siento Rua… Perdona Ruka pero creo que esta noche fue algo agitada, ahora si me disculpan debo de cambiarme antes de que alguien sepa nuestro secreto- el pelinegro tomos sus cosas y subió a su habitación, tomo su disfraz de ladrón y lo oculto en un cofre de madera cerca de su cama, se dirigió a su armario y tomo un saco negro solamente para completar el atuendo de pantalón negro y camisa blanca que portaba, arremangó las mangas de su camisa y bajo junto a los pequeños que lo esperaban ansiosos

-y dime Yusei ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntaba interesado Rua acercándose al pelinegro y jalándolo hacia el sillón para tomar asiento junto a el

-muy bien, deje el dinero en la casa de la mujer que mencionaste Ruka… Tenias razón esa familia realmente estaba necesitada- miro a la jovencita la cual sonrió calidamente ante la noticia que le dio el chico- aunque no creo que al ministro le agrade mucho la idea de que le faltara ese dinero- rió por lo bajo

-gracias Yusei aunque sabes que no me gusta el estilo de vida que llevas- Yusei se puso de pie para poder ver a la niña la cual había bajado un poco su mirada y coloco calidamente su mano en la cabeza de la joven

-lo se Ruka y discúlpame si te preocupo cada día pero es algo que debemos de hacer- aunque aquellos niños no eran su familia de sangre los quería como si lo fueran, eran muy tiernos y siempre pudo contar con ellos en todo momento

-Joven amo no sabia que había regresado a la casa- decía la ama de llaves mientras entraba a la sala

-no te preocupes ¿Qué sucede?-

-solo venia a informarles que el almuerzo esta servido-

-muchas gracias Sara en seguida vamos- la mujer hizo una reverencia y salio de ahí, segundos después fueron los tres jóvenes rumbo al comedor, una vez ahí ingirieron los alimentos pero el joven de cabello negro tenia una duda ¿Quién seria aquella detective que habían mencionado los oficiales que se topo en la mañana?, aquellos ojos llenos de duda no pasaron desapercibidos ante su hermanita menor

-¿Qué sucede Yusei?- preguntaba sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-No es nada Ruka- respondía este mientras de nueva cuenta comenzaba a comer

-vamos Yusei si Ruka dice que estas raro es por algo, cuéntanos que te pasa- insistía Rua interesado ante el tema

-Chicos… ¿Ustedes conocen a alguna detective famosa?- esa pregunta desconcertó un poco a los chicos pero sabían perfectamente de quien se trataba

-por supuesto es una chica de familia respetable en Londres, se dice que es sumamente hábil e inteligente y que cuando tiene un blanco en la mira lo captura- respondía eufórico Rua

-valla… Así de impresionante es- recargando su cabeza en una de sus manos

-Si Yusei, si mal no recuerdo su nombre es Aki… Aki Izayoi- termino el relato Ruka

_-En verdad suena a una chica bastante interesante- _pensaba el joven volviendo su atención a su plato

El tiempo paso rapidamente aunque para cierta joven pelirroja no lo suficiente,debido a que el hecho de estar encerrada en su camarote la sofocaba, camino rumbo al carro comedor, se sentó en una de las mesas y pidió algo para pasar el tiempo; en cuanto llego su pedido se dispuso a comer

-Disculpe hermosa señorita ¿Le molesta si me siento a compartir la mesa con usted?- preguntaba un hombre mientras hacia una reverencia frente a ella

-adelante, la mesa es lo suficientemente grande- respondía sin mucho interés en el

-y dígame ¿Por qué una señorita tan hermosa esta comiendo sola? ¿Tal vez si usted le apetece le agradaría…-

-no gracias no me interesa - en su tono de voz no dio alguna señal de cambiar ante los halagos que aquel hombre le daba

-Pero esta segura-

-bastante-

-pero…-

-pero nada, si no le molesta me gustaría comer así que si no hará lo mismo le pido que me deje en paz- dirigiéndole una mirada fria al hombre delante de ella

Sin decir nada mas el joven se retiro haciendo una reverencia ante la joven

-Aki otra vez estas peleando- comentaba Carly llegando a su lado

-Sabes muy bien que odio que me hostiguen-

-jaja lo se, en fin solo vine a decirte que dentro de unas horas llegaremos a la ciudad- al escuchar esas palabras la pelirroja giro su vista a la ventana_- pronto caerás ante mi… Dragón polvo de estrella-_

**Ahome: Que les parecio el primer capitulo**

Acantha: Adoro el carácter de Aki es tan genial, cuando cresca quiero ser como ella

**Ahome: jaja lo se, en fin espero no tardar y actualizar pronto, por cierto antes de que lo olvide me base en una película que vi hace algún tiempo junto con la serie DNAngel para crear este fic así que cualquier parecido con la realidad… Ya saben porque es xD**

Acantha: bueno chicos cuídense y cualquier comentario, sugerencia o jitomatazo denle clic en la parte de abajo donde dice review


	2. Primera impresión

**Ahome: Wiiii segundo capitulo, creo que lo hice ****más rápido de lo que pensé**

Acantha: Y no solo eso tenemos algunos comentarios lindos de personas lindas que les gusta nuestro fic como son: DarkAngel2221, Aki-nee.19, Anzu Hyuuga y Mic-RNOL-Mik

**Ahome: Ok espero este capitulo no los decepcione, los personajes aquí utilizados no son nuestros**

Acantha: Que lastima… Aunque se como compensar eso (perdiéndose)

**Ahome: ¿Acantha?... ¿a donde se fue?, bueno disfruten el capitulo n_n**

**(Capitulo 2: Primera impresión)**

-dime Carly el comandante vendrá por nosotras a la estación- preguntaba la pelirroja volteando su vista a su amiga

-bueno a lo que tengo entendido ese es el plan principal pero no estoy del todo segura ya que la carta de confirmación no llego a tiempo-

-Supongo que si no llegan tendremos que encontrar a alguien que nos lleve hasta la comisaría, de ahí tendremos que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos y descansaremos esta noche para mañana comenzar con las investigaciones… Extraño tener una noche de sueño en una cama decente, las de este lugar son realmente incomodas- cerro sus ojos y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo de aquel sillón

-jaja Aki siempre eres así, si algo no te gusta inmediatamente lo dices jamás te lo quedas para ti además de que veo que ya tienes el plan del día hecho- decía con una pequeña sonrisa

-por supuesto- respondía de la misma forma

En una mansión en el centro de aquella ciudad un joven de cabello negro salía en compañía de dos jovencitos menores que el, caminaban rumbo al parque cercano esperando escuchar algo que les sirviera para seguir con su "trabajo" de media noche hasta que a lo lejos divisaron una figura conocida acercándose a ellos

-Buenos días Yusei, Rua, Ruka- saludaba amablemente el rubio delante de ellos

-Buenos días Jack- respondieron los tres al unísono

-dime ¿A dónde te dirigías tan temprano?- preguntaba el moreno a su amigo al verlo vestido con su uniforme, algo raro a esas horas de la mañana

-iré a la estación de trenes, todo parece indicar que llegara una visita bastante agradable el día de hoy- al escuchar eso Yusei presintió de quien se trataba así que no se demoro en preguntar

-¿Te molestaría si te acompañamos?... Estábamos algo aburridos así que eso servirá de distracción- el rubio solo asintió con un ligero movimiento, los cuatro jóvenes caminaron rumbo a dicho lugar -_Espero que sea esa persona-_

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que habían dado el último aviso de proximidad a la ciudad, ambas chicas se asomaron en la ventanilla y pudieron ver lo que tanto esperaban… La torre Eifel, su destino estaba a poco tiempo de arribar, mientras tanto en la estación dos jóvenes esperaban ansiosos el arribo del tren de esa mañana

-Y dime Jack ¿A quien esperas tan ansiosamente?- preguntaba el moreno mientras observaba a lo lejos el humo que desprendía el tren

-pues es alguien muy importante que nos ayudara en la captura del dragón polvo de estrellas- esa respuesta es la que el esperaba escuchar.

Cierto era que en un principio cuando se enfrentaba a su amigo en cada uno de sus desafíos le resultaba muy divertido sin embargo conforme paso el tiempo sus movimientos se hacían predecibles y poco a poco fueron cayendo en la rutina… Solo esperaba que esa chica fuera como lo decían los rumores… Alguien astuta y hábil que le diera la pelea y el desafió que el necesitaba.

-Yusei iremos a dar un pequeño paseo por la estación, es algo aburrido estar esperando- decía Rua sacando al chico de sus pensamientos

-muy bien chicos pero tengan cuidado y no se alejen mucho- ambos jovencitos asintieron faltaba poco para que esa joven llegara ya que el sonido del silbato era mas fuerte

Cuando el tren arribo en la estación la joven de cabello rojizo junto a su compañera salieron pasando desapercibidas por el comandante y su acompañante saliendo por una puerta un tanto alejada de ellos mientras que en uno de los puestos cercanos una jovencita de cabello verdoso compraba algunos caramelos para compartir con sus hermanos, al momento de estar pagando un sujeto le arrebato su pequeña bolsa donde colocaba el dinero corriendo entre la multitud, el grito de la jovencita alerto a su hermano mayor y a la pelirroja la cual rápidamente tomo una de sus maletas e hizo que resbalara tirando al sujeto en cuestión

_-¿Pero que diablos?-_ pensaba el hombre mientras observaba a la joven acercándose a el- así que fuiste tu no es así chiquilla-

-¿Y si fuera así que?- preguntaba desafiantemente Aki

-pues me las pagaras- todos los presentes en ese momento observaron como el hombre sostenía fuertemente a la joven de uno de sus brazos pero cuando algunos caballeros iban a intervenir la joven fue mas rápida, utilizando de nueva cuenta la maleta que estaba en el suelo hizo que el hombre perdiera el equilibrio para después tomarla y golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente

-y eso que me harías pagar- susurro la chica mientras se agachaba un poco para tomar el saco de monedas de la jovencita la cual se acerco a ella junto a su hermano gemelo- ¿Es tuya?- preguntaba amablemente tendiéndole la bolsita

-si… muchas gracias- respondía Ruka impresionada ante la acción de la joven, no fue la única ya que todos los ahí presentes estaban anonadados ante tal acción ya que era muy extraño ver a una chica como ella realizando ese tipo de hazañas.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- preguntaba ignorando totalmente su entorno

-Ruka… Ruka Fudo y el es mi hermano Rua-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Aki Izayoi, dime ¿Cómo terminaron en este lugar?-

-pues veníamos junto a nuestro hermano y un amigo por una persona pero desgraciadamente nos topamos con ese sujeto- respondía el gemelo observando como algunos oficiales se llevaban al susodicho hasta que ambos niños cayeron en cuenta de algo…

-¿dijiste Aki Izayoi?- preguntaban al unísono observando a la joven la cual se sorprendió ante el cambio de actitud de los chicos

-así es- respondía con una sonrisa enternecida ante aquellos pequeños

-es un honor señorita- tanto Rua como Ruka estaban sorprendidos ya que jamás pensaron encontrarse con esa mujer y precisamente en esa ciudad

-el honor fue mío ahora si me disculpan me tengo que retirar, fue un placer hablar con ustedes jóvenes Fudo- hizo una pequeña reverencia, tomo su maleta de nueva cuenta y se fue dejando a los chicos solos; pocos minutos después aparecieron Yusei y Jack

-Ruka ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaba preocupado Yusei a su hermana

La jovencita se dedico a contarle los hechos a su hermano, cuando esta término de explicarle los mayores comenzaron a buscar con la vista a la joven, ninguno daba razón de ella así que decidieron salir de ahí.

Una vez fuera la joven pelirroja intento tomar un carruaje que la llevara a su destino pero nadie le prestaba atención

-¿Qué sucede en este lugar?, ¿A quien tengo que dirigirme para que me presten un solo carruaje para transportarme?- gritaba desesperada Aki a lo cual la mayoría de la gente que transitaba por la calle la miraba de manera extraña

-tranquila Aki estoy segura de que conseguiremos transporte- decía la chica de cabello negro intentando tranquilizar a su amiga lo cual fue en vano ya que observo como se alejaba de ella intentando conseguir transporte sin embargo su ira de desvaneció al acercarse a un par de hombres que negociaban la venta de dos caballos; ambos ejemplares magníficos de color negro el macho y blanco la yegua…

-¿se le ofrece algo señorita?- preguntaba uno de los hombres el cual al juzgar por el tono de voz en el que le hablo imagino que era el vendedor

-dígame ¿Cuánto esta pidiendo por ambos ejemplares? Me gustaría comprarlos-

-Disculpe pero creo que eso ya no podrá ser debido a que yo los estoy comprando- respondía el otro hombre

-¿Ya le entrego el dinero por ellos?-

-no…- respondía el vendedor

-entonces eso quiere decir que aun no los a comprado por lo cual tengo la oportunidad de incrementar su oferta por ellos, dígame ¿Cuánto le ofrece el caballero?-

-me esta ofreciendo 100 monedas de oro por ambos- (Ahome: ok no se que moneda manejen en ese tiempo así que solo improvise :P)

-con que 100… Yo le daré 200-

-¿Qué?... Pues si el caballero no ofrece más creo que serán de usted señorita-

-por supuesto que ofreceré mas, le daré 300 y ni una moneda mas- El hombre pensaba que con esa cantidad había impresionado a la joven y esta desistiría pero una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de ella hizo que viera lo equivocado que estaba

-muy bien entonces ambos especimenes son míos… Carly de mi maleta pequeña saca por favor una de las bolsitas que están en color rojo- cuando la pelinegra se la otorgo esta se la dio al vendedor el cual estaba con los ojos mas que abiertos al ver la cantidad de monedas dentro de esta- creo que con esas 500 monedas queda saldada la deuda ¿no es verdad?- el comprador indignado ante los hechos ocurridos solo dio la media vuelta y se alejo del lugar- y dígame ¿Tienen algún nombre?-

-así es señorita, ambos caballos eran de mi hijo el corcel negro se llama Trueno mientras que la preciosa yegua blanca es llamada Lluvia- Aki en sus ojos del anciano pudo ver el orgullo que reflejaban ante tales especimenes, se notaba que no deseaba venderlos

-Dígame si son de su hijo ¿Por qué los vende?-

-Mi hijo falleció hace tiempo y debido a eso nos dejo algunas deudas a mi esposa y a mí, ahora solo me queda vender las pocas pertenencias que tenemos… Pero bueno el pasado esta hecho para quedarse atrás, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted señorita, hasta luego- la muchacha se sintió algo triste por las palabras del anciano pero no sabia que podía hacer para ayudar, sin embargo un joven de cabello negro que escucho aquel relato sabia que el si podía hacer algo.

-Aki- Llamaba Carly a su amiga mientras tocaba su hombro seguida de dos chicos un rubio y un moreno

-lo siento Carly creo que me perdí un poco en mis compras-

-si me di cuenta de ello, bueno permíteme presentarte al comandante-

- Mi nombre es Jack Atlas comandante de la policía francesa- tomando su mano y dándole un beso en esta

-es un placer… Yo soy Aki Izayoi y creo que ya conoce a mi amiga Carly Carmine-

-así es, ahora también permítanme presentarles a Yusei Fudo Conde de Giralt- el joven pelinegro se acerco a ella y la saludo de la misma forma que Jack lo hizo, sin embargo cuando los ojos de ambos se toparon una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo… Una sensación calida los rodeaba sin saber exactamente de que se trataba

-Es un placer conocer a la mejor detective del continente europeo- decía el chico rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ambos

-muchas gracias, aunque no creo que sea la mejor- respondía retirando su mano de la de el

-por supuesto que si, aunque dudo que pueda detener al dragón polvo de estrellas ya que lo que eh escuchado es alguien realmente astuto… -

-bueno pues el jamás se había encontrado con alguien como yo, se que será bastante sencillo poderlo atrapar-

-la veo muy convencida en lo que dice-

-porque lo estoy- sin darse cuenta entre ambos surgía una mirada llena de determinación, orgullo y seguridad, estaban ansiosos ya que no se dejarían vencer por aquella persona que era su principal objetivo- bueno caballeros si nos disculpan tenemos que retirarnos debido a que debemos encontrar un lugar donde hospedarnos- estaba dispuesta a dar la vuelta hasta que una pequeña mano la detuvo

-espere señorita Izayoi, si no tiene donde quedarse porque no se queda en nuestra casa- comentaba Ruka mientras observaba a su hermano mayor en espera de una respuesta afirmativa

-Me parece una excelente idea, anda Yusei ¿Aceptas verdad?- completaba la idea Rua

-Pues si las señoritas no tienen ningún inconveniente por mi estará bien- respondía Yusei con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Qué te parece la idea Carly?- preguntaba Aki a su compañera la cual acepto con una sonrisa- Mil gracias Conde-

-es un placer sin embargo les voy a pedir a ambas que dejen el titulo de lado y solo me llamen Yusei-

-¿pero no seria una falta de respeto?- preguntaba Carly un tanto angustiada ante tal petición

-por supuesto que no, a Yusei jamás le a gustado que le llamen con títulos o cosas así- las palabras del jovencito de cabello verdoso hicieron sentirse un tanto mas cómoda a la joven de anteojos

-bueno entonces si no hay nada mas que decir propongo que nos retiremos de aquí, ya en casa de Yusei te diré como eh trabajado el caso Aki- decía Jack mientras se acercaba a la joven

-me parece bien sin embargo les pido que lleven a Carly en su carruaje, yo aprovechare para cabalgar sobre Trueno- los presentes (excepto Carly) se sorprendieron ante aquella declaración, pero al ver como la chica con gracia y elegancia montaba al corcel omitieron cualquier tipo de comentario

-me parece que aun tiene que llevar a la yegua- comentaba Yusei haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco al no percatarse de ese detalle- Jack por favor lleva también a Rua y Ruka, creo que me dieron ganas de cabalgar- una vez sobre la yegua y percatarse de que sus hermanos subieran junto a Jack al carruaje se coloco delante del grupo para guiarlos camino a su hogar, la primer impresión de la pelirroja hacia aquel conde fue la de un chico un tanto serio pero educado y sobre todo alguien amable, mientras que el chico había quedado impactado ante la actitud de la chica pero sobre todo su belleza…

_-Realmente es una persona interesante-_ pensaban ambos chicos mientras se alejaban de la estación de trenes.

**Ahome: Bueno ¿Qué les parece?**

Acantha: Mira Ahome no te parece que la casería es genial

**Ahome: ¿****Casería? (Acantha tiene a Yusei y Jack atados)… A…Can… Tha**

Acantha: ok hay problemas

**Ahome: (tomo mi mazo y acantha corre cobardemente, me acerco a los chicos para desatarlos y la persigo)**

_**Yusei: Entonces supongo que **__**diré en nombre de Ahome gracias por leer **_


	3. Una extraña invitación

**Ahome: Hola chicos y chicas de fanfiction aquí tenemos el tercer capitulo del fic "ladrón de arte"**

Acantha: una disculpa es que andamos actualizando otros dos fics y se nos acaba la inspiración

**Ahome: cállate eso no se dice porque que tal si se cumple T_T**

Acantha: ok creo que tienes razón… Yo no dije nada

**Ahome: bueno pues como les habíamos dicho en un principio los personajes de Yugioh 5D no nos pertenecen, solo los usamos para la creación del fic**

Acantha: obviamente sino Yusei seria mío para siempre *u*

**Ahome: si claro -_-, bueno espero lo disfruten n.n**

**(Capitulo 3: ****Una extraña invitación)**

Tanto la joven pelirroja como el pelinegro comenzaron el recorrido a la casa del ultimo, después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo la joven comenzaba a aburrirse así que sin intensiones hizo que el caballo trotara un poco mas rápido, sabia que no podía avanzar de mas debido a que no sabia hacia donde tenia que dirigirse

-¿le gustaría correr señorita Izayoi?- preguntaba el joven al ver la reacción de la joven

-no es necesario además las calles a estas horas son bastante transitadas y podríamos ocasionar algún accidente-

-creo que tiene razón a menos…-

-¿a menos de que…?- estaba intrigada, debía de aceptarlo y si podía correr para probar la capacidad de Trueno estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera… Bueno casi todo

-podemos tomar un atajo el cual nos permitirá correr un poco antes de llegar a mi hogar-

-¿en verdad?- la idea le parecía de lo más atractiva y el chico al ver la felicidad en el rostro de Aki sonrió de igual forma

-espere aquí debo de decirle algo al cochero- la joven aminoro el paso al ver que el conde también lo hacia, este solo se acerco al carruaje atrayendo la atención del conductor- escucha Charles si Jack te pregunta solo dile que nos perdiste de vista, llevare a la señorita Aki por el "atajo" y sabes que es algo largo-

-esta bien Conde no se preocupe- dicho eso el joven de cabello negro se acerco de nueva cuenta a la pelirroja y con un leve movimiento de cabeza hizo que la chica lo siguiera, caminaron por una pequeña calle no tan transitada y antes de que se diera cuenta Yusei ya había hecho correr a Lluvia así que decidió seguirlo, era muy extraño que a pesar de la hora que era casi nadie transitara por aquella calle.

La velocidad con la que corrían ambos caballos era algo impresionante, sin lugar a duda fueron una valiosa adquisición aunque aun se sentía algo mal por aquel hombre pero por mas que lo pensaba no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer, iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que habían salido de la ciudad llegando a un sendero solo rodeado de árboles

-Conde ¿Se puede saber a donde piensa llevarme?- gritaba la chica mientras intentaba alcanzar al joven que ya llevaba un tramo bastante grande de distancia- muy bien si así lo quiere… Ahora Trueno corre lo mas rápido que puedas- dicho eso el potro corrió aun mas rápido de lo que ya iba, en menos de lo que había dado la orden ya se encontraba cabalgando lado a lado con aquel chico de ojos azules

-veo que es una excelente jinete- comentaba el chico al girar su vista y ver a la joven a su lado

-por supuesto y si supiera a donde me lleva créame que ya le hubiera ganado-

-me parece que es un desafió, bien entonces que le parece si realizamos una carrera dentro de algunos metros mas se encuentra una cascada el ganador será el que llegue primero a ella-

-desafió aceptado- ambos chicos ordenaron a los caballos correr, poco a poco el sonido del agua se iba intensificando por lo que sabían que su destino estaba cerca.

Aki corrió un poco más seguida de cerca por Yusei y en cuanto vio el lugar ordeno por última vez a Trueno correr ganado la carrera que había impuesto el joven Conde

-¿Qué le parece?- preguntaba un tanto altanera la chica mientras bajaba de Trueno y lo llevaba al agua para que bebiera un poco

-impresionante mi querida jovencita realmente impresionante-

-muchas gracias Conde- giro sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda para poder contemplar el lugar, era algo realmente hermoso la cascada no era muy alta pero tampoco de pequeña dimensión, estaban dentro de un pequeño claro en lo que parecía ser un bosque

-¿Le agrada el lugar?- preguntaba Yusei haciendo con Lluvia lo que Aki hizo con Trueno

-si, es muy hermoso Conde- respondía esta sin mirarlo

-deje de decirme conde por favor me hace sentir viejo- bromeaba Yusei mientras se colocaba a un lado de la chica

-lo siento Yusei-

-mucho mejor, ¿le molesta si yo le digo simplemente Aki?-

-por supuesto que no, al contrario me sentiría halagada- al acabar de decir eso volteo su rostro para verlo de frente, hasta ese momento no le había prestado atención a los rasgos de su rostro: su cabello tan negro como la noche con unos cuantos mechones amarillos mientras que sus ojos azules parecidos a dos zafiros con aquella mirada penetrante al mismo tiempo que atrayente, sin embargo no era la única que apreciaba los detalles del rostro de una persona; Yusei observaba a la joven dama que se encontraba delante de el: su cabello rojo hacia un hermoso contraste con el hermoso color almendra de sus ojos, sus labios eran carnosos y sensuales que te invitaban a besarlos, los caballos relincharon sacando a ambos jóvenes de sus pensamientos

-será mejor que nos retiremos a su hogar además no quiero preocupar a Carly- mencionaba la joven dándole la espalda al chico para que evitara que viera el sonrojo que se había formado en su rostro

-si claro- ambos subieron a los caballos y retomaron el camino de vuelta a la ciudad

En la casa de los Fudo los invitados estaban angustiados ante la repentina desaparición del conde y la detective, los chicos de cabellos verdosos no paraban de dar vueltas en la sala mientras que la pelinegra seguía asomándose en la ventana en la espera de que llegaran

-por favor ya cálmense están comenzando a desesperarme- gritaba Jack colocándose de pie del sillón en el que estaba

- si tu no estas preocupado nosotros si- reprochaba Rua al regaño del rubio

-ya saben que Yusei es así, no veo cual puede ser el problema en esta ocasión-

-que Aki va con el, me preocupa mucho que les haya pasado algo- mencionaba Carly mientras se alejaba de la ventana en la que se encontraba

-no se preocupen ya verán como regresan pronto- y como si sus palabras hubieran parecido profecía la pelirroja y el pelinegro entraron en la habitación

-¿Qué sucede chicos porque esa cara de espanto?- preguntaba Aki mientras observaba a Rua y Ruka

-¿Puedo saber donde estaban?, estábamos preocupados por ustedes- respondía Jack lo cual sorprendió al resto de los presentes excepto a los recién llegados

-¿que decías Jack?- decía burlón Rua mientras observaba como se sonrojaba el rubio, el carraspeo un poco y se dirigió a Aki tomando sus manos

-no podemos darnos el lujo de permitir que algo le pase a la hermosa Aki Izayoi- ese comentario hizo que el pelinegro se molestara un poco pero obviamente no iba a hacerlo notorio

-no se preocupe me encuentro muy bien-

-perfecto, que le parece si le comunico como son los preparativos para capturar a nuestro ladrón-

-bueno si no le molesta me gustaría descansar un poco además de que tengo algo de hambre-

-permítame le pediré a mi ama de llaves que preparen el baño para usted y la señorita Carly, así cuando ustedes bajen podrán comer con tranquilidad- Yusei hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a la cocina, Carly tomo la mano de Aki y subió para mostrarle su habitación mientras que Jack se retiraba diciendo que regresaría al día siguiente.

Ya en la habitación Aki se sorprendió al ver lo amplia que era su cama estaba en el centro de la habitación y junto al gran ventanal con cortinas blancas estaba un escritorio, del otro lado una cómoda y un enorme ropero

-_increíble-_ pensaba la chica mientras se acercaba a la ventana y salía al pequeño balcón para sorprenderse aun más con la maravillosa vista de la ciudad

-y bien Aki ¿Qué hiciste?- esa preguntaba sonaba extraña ya que el tono con aire pícaro que utilizo su amiga la incomodo un poco

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?- pregunto desinteresada tratando de zafarse de aquella situación

-¿A dónde fueron tú y el conde?-

-a ningún lado en específico, solo quería correr sobre Trueno y digamos que cumplió mi petición-

-en serio… bueno pues pareciera que paso otra cosa ya que tu rostro me lo dice lo contrario a tus palabras- cuando se reflejo en el espejo que estaba cerca de ella se percato del porque su amiga le hacia tantas preguntas, el sonrojo en su rostro aun era notorio

-señoritas puedo entrar- preguntaba una mujer tocando desde el otro lado de la puerta

-por supuesto adelante- respondió agradecida a quien sea que haya entrado en ese momento

-buenas tardes mi nombre es Sara y soy la ama de llaves de la mansión Fudo- hizo una reverencia ante las chicas, su voz era muy dulce a la vez que tierna y después de ella dos jóvenes entraron con botes llenos de agua caliente- ellas son Anya y Hana ambas estarán a su servicio mientras se encuentren con nosotros-

-Muchas gracias Sara- respondía Aki mientras observaba como la mujer salía de la habitación

-señorita en su habitación también cuenta con baño así que llevare el agua hacia allá- decía Hana refiriéndose a Carly

- ya veo, adelántate por favor en un momento voy- la jovencita asintió y salio, segundos después Carly se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta- te veo en un rato mas-

-muy bien- Aki asintió y observo como la chica salio, entro al cuarto de baño y se percato de que ya todo estaba listo le pidió a Anya que saliera y una vez que ella se fue comenzó a despojarse de su ropa dejándola a un lado de la puerta del baño, se metió a la tina y permitió que el agua caliente relajara poco a poco su cuerpo sin embargo el recuerdo del momento que había tenido con Yusei en la cascada regreso a su mente, era la primera vez en toda su vida que un hombre le hacia sentir eso.

Mientras que en el estudio de la mansión el chico se encontraba mirando el fuego de la chimenea, el recuerdo de sus ojos estaba presente en su mente pero sobre todo sus labios los cuales ansiaba probar

-Yusei mira esto- decía Rua entrando rápidamente a el estudio con un diario en sus manos seguido de su hermana

-¿Qué es eso Rua?- tomo el diario y comenzó a leerlo- valla, el tercer vizconde de Mireille esta realizando una fiesta en mi honor-

-¿Vas a ir Yusei?- preguntaba Ruka al ver la mirada de determinación en rostro de su hermano

-así es Ruka, chicos necesito que investiguen en donde se encuentra el hombre que le vendió los caballos a Aki-

-pero que es lo que puede tener el vizconde que pueda ser de tu interés, se que el dinero es obvio que lo tomaras para ayudar al hombre pero ¿Qué mas?- preguntaba Rua mientras intentaba averiguar mentalmente que obra de arte podría tener para mantener ocupado al hombre mientras que el "dragón" saqueaba la caja fuerte

-muy fácil, ¿leíste el final del articulo?- el menor tomo el periódico y comenzó a leer en voz alta_- "con motivo de la fiesta del trigésimo aniversario del nacimiento del vizconde de Mireille se realizara un baile de antifaces con el dragón polvo de estrellas como tema principal, entre las atracciones que habrá esa noche la principal será la revelación de la famosa escultura Lagrima de la diosa, única en su tipo",_ ya veo así que usaras a la lagrima de la diosa para poder llamar la atención de todos-

-así es, además haré algo diferente en esta ocasión ya que hace mucho que no me divierto mientras realizo uno de los robos en casa de ricos-

-¿algo diferente? ¿Qué harás?- preguntaba Ruka a su hermano pero este solo negó con la cabeza y les pidió que fuera a ver si la comida ya estaba hecha

_-veamos que tan interesante puedes ser… Aki-_

La comida se servia puntual mientras que los que vivían en aquella mansión bajaban al comedor, cuando Aki entro puedo ver como en el asiento principal se encontraba Yusei, a los lados de este Rua y Ruka y junto al menor de los Fudo su amiga Carly

-les pido una disculpa es que tenia que desempacar las cosas para encontrar que ponerme- se acerco a tomar asiento pero dudo un poco en donde hasta que el pelinegro se coloco de pie y la ayudo a acomodarse en el asiento junto a su pequeña hermana- gracias- dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente

-no se preocupe… Sara puedes comenzar a servir- la mujer comenzó sirviendo la sopa mientras que las otras chicas del servicio servían el agua

-Disculpe ¿Dónde se encuentra el comandante?- preguntaba Aki mientras buscaba con la mirada al rubio

-el se tuvo que retirar aunque no se preocupe mañana regresara temprano para comenzar las investigaciones referentes al dragón-

-ya veo… Y dime Yusei ¿Tu que sabes de aquel ladrón?- esa pregunta preocupo a los gemelos ya que no sabían como reaccionaria Yusei ante ella

-No hay nada que pueda saber de el debido a que jamás eh sido victima de sus robos- respondía tranquilamente mientras tomaba su copa y comenzaba a beber de ella

-bueno es que siendo alguien tan importante debiste de haber escuchado algún comentario o por lo menos un rumor-

-temo informarte que no es así, lo único que se el lo mismo que la mayoría: un astuto ladrón que aparte de robar una obra de arte espectacular roba dinero para ayudar a los que mas lo necesitan-

-ya veo, entonces son casi nulos los detalles que se tienen a cerca de el- se quedo pensando unos momentos mientras cerraba sus ojos

-Aki este no es un buen lugar para comenzar con esos temas, además estamos comiendo no creo que se correcto que te comportes así- mencionaba la pelinegra mientras trataba de sacar de su ensimismamiento a la pelirroja

-lo siento no fue mi intensión- respondía apenada ante su comportamiento

-jaja no te preocupes, eso quiere decir que tomas muy en serio tu trabajo, es algo realmente admirable- comentaba el conde mientras dirigía su vista a la chica

-gracias es solo que estaba pensando que tal vez para atraparlo necesito que tenga que robar una vez mas- aquella declaración sorprendió a todos incluso al ladrón

-"_realmente es interesante esta mujer"-_ pensaba- y dígame ¿Por qué llego a esa conclusión?-

-bueno a lo que eh escuchado casi nadie sabe la forma en la que trabaja, además con la información que tenga el comandante no creo que sea suficiente y si tan solo pudiera observarlo una sola vez se que podría atraparlo-

-me parece muy lógica esa idea… Pero tendrías que comentarlo con Jack y ver que es lo que el opina-

-es cierto-

La comida transcurrió tranquilamente después de eso, los gemelos le preguntaban diferentes cosas a Aki como los lugares que había visto, los casos que había resuelto, entre muchas otras cosas más. Después de eso todos decidieron retirarse a la sala de estar para poder conversar mas tranquilamente pero la joven ya había descansado lo suficiente y tenia deseos de salir y recorrer la gran ciudad a los cual los gemelos se ofrecieron a acompañarla para ahí ver si podían descubrir en donde vivía el hombre que habían conocido en la mañana.

La ciudad era realmente hermosa sus edificios de arquitectura espectacular y sus plazas hermosamente decoradas con fuentes de agua cristalina y hermosas flores (ahome: ojala así cuidaran aquí XD), los gemelos caminaron un poco mas alejándose de ella, estaba tan ensimismada en su caminata que no se percato y al estar a punto de chocar con una persona simplemente la esquivo

-debería fijarse por donde camina para evitar accidentes- decía con ironía en su voz al percatarse que aquel hombre ni siquiera se había inmutado en prestarle atención

-disculpe pero creo que su comentario va dirigido a mi- respondía este sin mirarla a los ojos y con un tono de voz presuntuoso

-valla ahora aparte de mal educado resulta que no sabe entender cuando se le dirige la palabra-

-escúcheme bien jovencita usted no sabe con quien esta tratando- dando la vuelta para por fin verla a la cara sus rasgos eran finos de ojos color verde aunque de cabello algo canoso, de inmediato se percato que era de la realeza, en sus ojos se podía notar la furia que despertaban los comentarios de la joven

-en verdad- decía esta sin mostrar ninguna señal de miedo o arrepentimiento ante aquel hombre

-pues déjeme decirle que usted esta ante James Crawler tercer vizconde de Mireille- al decir su titulo pensó que la joven se disculparía pero al ver que ella comenzaba a reír se disgusto aun mas- ¿puedo saber que le causa tanta gracia?-

-discúlpeme- dijo conteniendo un poco la risa- si nos vamos a presentar con tanto "agrado" permítame decirle, mi nombre es Aki Izayoi hija única de Hideo Izayoi consejero de su majestad- al escuchar aquel nombre su piel comenzó a palidecerse, estaba asustado… Había escuchado que aquella mujer iría debido a aquel trabajo que llevaba acabo pero jamas se imagino que se la encontraría y peor aun quedaría en ridículo delante de ella

-discúlpeme señorita Izayoi no fue mi intención ofenderla, por favor permítame compensarla con una invitación a mi próximo baile con motivo de mi aniversario de cumpleaños- haciendo una reverencia ya que sabia que estaba en terreno peligroso

-se lo agradezco mucho señor Crawler-

-entonces la estaré esperando ansiosamente ya que estoy seguro que le llamara la atención el tema que elegí para la fiesta-

-¿En verdad? Y dígame ¿Cuál será?-

-pues… Los caballeros irán con el traje del "dragón polvo de estrellas"- al escuchar esa declaración la joven enmudeció pero segundos después pensó que seria un gran lugar donde aquel joven ladrón apareciera ya que aquella fiesta representaba una gran oportunidad para el

-me parece agradable esa idea… Será un placer estar en su fiesta y si no le molesta llegare con alguien más-

-no se preocupe señorita Izayoi la estaré esperando ansiosamente- dicho esto se despidió depositando un beso en la mano de la joven, cuando se retiro tanto Rua como Ruka regresaron al lado de Aki

-¿Qué deseaba el vizconde Aki?- preguntaba Ruka mientras observaba alejarse al mencionado

-digamos que tengo planeado ir a una fiesta- y dicho eso dio la media vuelta para continuar con su paseo

-crees que sea la misma fiesta a la que ira Yusei- susurraba Rua a su hermana

-lo mas seguro es que si… Sabes creo que las cosas serán muy interesantes en esa fiesta- caminaron para alcanzar a la pelirroja

**Ahome: jaja ya me imagino la cara del vizconde jaja**

Acantha: Waa ¿Yusei y Aki se encontraran en la fiesta? ¿Qué sucederá después?

**Ahome: pues eso lo responderemos en el siguiente capitulo pero antes de despedirnos…**

Acantha: o es cierto primero quiero presentarme mi nombre es Acantha y soy inner de Ahome y después les queremos agradecer como se debe el que lean nuestro fic:

_**Mic-RNOL-Mik: Pues en si ni nosotras sabemos pero bueno como te dije anteriormente nos dejamos guiar por la borregada XD**_

_**Aki-nee.19: Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado esperamos este capitulo no te desilusione**_

_**Darkangel2221: Pues pa**__**ra que no te quedes con las ganas de mas te dejamos este otro capitulo y si el plan sigue como lo trazamos claro que le pondremos el toque sensual a la historia**_

_**Anzu Hyuuga: no te preocupes Acantha es igual, aun no comprende que Yusei esta destinado a estar con Aki pero bueno ya que se le va a hacer espero te guste este capitulo n_n**_

**Ahome: Bueno ahora si me voy tratare de actualizar pronto ya que en el siguiente capitulo viene la primer aparición del dragón ante Aki**

Acantha: siii será genial esperamos contar con su apoyo como siempre n.n


	4. El baile

**Ahome: Gomene si me tarde pero me sucedieron tantas cosas en estos días que no pude continuar tan rápido como quisiera T_T**

Acantha: la escuela, el trabajo, el ser cosplayer… Es difícil

**Ahome: No era necesario que dijeras que soy cosplayer u/u, bueno eh aquí el siguiente capitulo del fic**

Acantha: los personajes aquí utilizados no son nuestros solo los utilizamos para la creación de este fic n_n

**(Capitulo 4: El baile)**

Retomaron su camino rumbo a la mansión, los gemelos aun estaban intrigados por lo que fuera a suceder en aquel lugar pero debido a su edad era imposible que pudieran ir así que tendrían que esperar a que cualquiera de los que irían les comentaran las buenas nuevas, una vez que llegaron la joven se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar ya que los menores fueron rumbo a la cocina en busca de algo de beber y por lo visto Carly estaba descansando en su habitación ya que no la vio desde que llego.

Opto por colocarse de pie y dirigirse a las caballerizas para poder ver a sus nuevas "mascotas", una vez ahí se acerco a los dos caballos y acaricio a cada uno, pudo percatarse de que cerca de ahí estaba un cepillo así que lo tomo y comenzó a cuidar del semental que gustoso aceptaba las caricias de la joven

-me gustaría que me dijeran como era su dueño- comentaba en un susurro la chica mientras observaba a la yegua acercarse a ella, la acaricio de la cabeza y siguió con su trabajo en el corcel

-Aki ¿porque no me avisaste que habías llegado?- preguntaba la chica de las gafas mientras se acercaba a su amiga, al ver que aun tenia que cepillar a la yegua tomo uno de los instrumentos y comenzó a ayudarle

-lo siento Carly es solo que no quería interrumpir tu descanso- contestaba esta mientras solo se dedicaba a cepillar al caballo

-no te preocupes sabes que no me molesta en lo absoluto, por cierto ¿a donde fuiste?- intento cepillar a la yegua pero esta hizo un extraño movimiento que asusto un poco a la morena

-si quieres cepilla a Trueno yo seguiré con Lluvia, pues solo fui a dar una vuelta con Rua y con Ruka…- la joven pelirroja comenzó a reír un poco a lo cual la morena se extraño

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-lo siento Carly es solo que en mi pequeño paseo me encontré nada mas y nada menos que con el vizconde y por ciertas circunstancias digamos que estoy invitada a una fiesta-

-¿Ciertas circunstancias?... No me digas que otra vez te estas metiendo de problemas-

-claro que no, solo me defiendo de ciertas personas y si el nombre de mi padre me ayuda… pues lo usare-

-Aki sabes muy bien que no debes de comportarte de esa forma, esta bien que tu padre sea tan importante pero no deberías utilizar su titulo en tu beneficio personal-

-lo siento es solo que aquel hombre comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas y no tuve otra opción mas que restregarle el puesto de mi padre, es un hombre demasiado prepotente- su incomodidad no paso desapercibida ante la yegua la cual se movió de manera un tanto brusca ante el cambio de actitud de la pelirroja- lo siento Lluvia no quería hacerte sentir mal a ti también-

-realmente son unos hermosos caballos Aki- dijo Carly tratando de liberar un poco la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente

-lo se, aunque me extraña la actitud de Lluvia cuando te acercaste a ella ya que cuando Yusei la monto jamás se mostró de esa forma, creo que le agrado-

-es como dice aquella frase "las cosas se parecen a su dueño"- su tono de voz de nuevo daba a entender la picardía en su frase

-no entiendo que quieres decir Carly- respondía la chica tratando de aparentar estar desentendida y ocultando un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro

-vamos Aki jamás eh visto que trates a alguien, mas que nada a un chico como tratas al conde… Quiero decir a Yusei-

-bueno… eso es porque… bueno el desde que llegue se mostró amable conmigo sin la necesidad de tratar de conquistarme como muchos de ellos lo han hecho anteriormente… Además si fuera así no creo que estés tan desentendida de el encanto de los chicos de Paris ¿No es así querida mía?- ahora era su turno de crear una situación incomoda

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- la mirada de la morena se desvió rápidamente para ocultar el sonrojo que se había formado en su rostro ya que sabia perfectamente a donde quería llegar Aki, dejo de cepillar al corcel y se acerco a su amiga tomándola de la mano y haciendo que se sentara junto a ella en una enorme pila de paja

-vamos Carly desde que llego el comandante no has apartado tu vista de el y cuando sus ojos cruzan con los tuyos simplemente bajas la mirada-

-claro que no, bueno no es que no me guste… no espera no quise decir eso-

-jaja tu nerviosismo me aclara todas mis dudas- se coloco de pie y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a donde se encontraba la yegua- será mejor que terminemos con esto ya que quiero que me acompañes a la fiesta y hay que estar presentables ante el vizconde- hizo una pequeña reverencia que hizo a su amiga reír un poco

-esta bien pero quiero que me prometas que te comportaras ¿Esta bien?- dijo la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a colocarse también de pie

-por supuesto siempre lo hago aunque a veces me resulta algo aburrido- comento fastidiada la joven mientras tomaba de nuevo el cepillo

-Aki no quiero me saquen antes de que pueda disfrutar de la fiesta como la ultima vez-

-esa ocasión no cuenta, tú sabes que aquella mujer comenzó al insultarte y lo menos que podía hacer era defenderte-

-lo se y te lo agradezco pero tu también debes darte cuenta…no le puedes decir a uno de los anfitriones en un todo bastante alto en donde todo el salón se entero que se a acostado hasta con el hombre que le deja el periódico a su marido- Aki soltó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar ese momento y ver como algunos de los "caballeros" que en ese momento se encontraban escupían lo que sea que bebían.

-esta bien Carly prometo que "intentare" no meterme en problemas- la pelinegra sonrió por lo bajo, sabia que el intentare era algo.

En cuanto acabaron con el aseo de los animales ambas retomaron el camino de regreso a la mansión, notaron que Yusei se encontraba en la sala y por lo que podían escuchar no estaba solo

-Muy bien entonces ese será el plan Crow- decía Yusei mientras giraba su cabeza a donde se encontraban las chicas, este se coloco de pie y se acerco a ellas invitándolas a pasar

-pero que hermosas damas… Yusei tendrás el placer de presentarme a tan encantadoras señoritas- un joven aparentemente de la misma edad de Yusei y cabello naranja se coloco delante de ellas

-por supuesto ellas son Carly Carmine y Aki Izayoi… El es Crow Hogan- el chico de cabello naranja tomo la mano de ambas chicas y deposito un beso en la mano de cada una

-es un placer-

-es placer es nuestro joven Hogan ¿No es así Aki?- respondía Carly amablemente al chico

-por supuesto-

-mil gracias señoritas aunque permítanme pedirles que no se refieran a mi con mi apellido sino con mi nombre-

-por lo que veo a todos por aquí les gusta que los tuteen- Aki soltó una leve sonrisa y se percato de que Crow no apartaba su vista de ella- ¿Ocurre algo?-

-no es nada solo que es increíble que una chica de mi edad sea una detective tan impresionante y si me permite decirlo tan hermosa-

-valla pues gracias por el halago aunque no le veo lo sorprendente, todo aquello que quieras lo puedes lograr si trabajas mucho por ello-

-eso es verdad Aki, bueno pues señoritas esperamos que disfruten su estancia en esta que será su casa ya que tanto Crow como yo debemos de irnos a empacar ya que debemos tratar un asunto de suma importancia y lo mas probable es que regresemos hasta dentro de una semana aproximadamente- decía Yusei mientras se colocaba de pie del sillón en el que estaba

-¿a donde irán?- preguntaba Carly al ver que Aki bajaba un poco su mirada después de escuchar esas palabras- creí que asistirían al baile del vizconde-

-_por supuesto que iré_- pensaba Yusei- ese era el plan original incluso nuestras invitaciones están en una de las mesas de la entrada pero Crow debe de atender algunos negocios en las costas por el trabajo de su padre-

-¿en las costas?... ¿A que se dedica su padre?- ahora las vistas de las jóvenes se concentraban en el chico de cabello naranja

-es comerciante marítimo, digamos que de entre el grupo de amigos que conformamos Yusei junto con sus hermanos son los que ocupan una posición social más alta-

-ya veo… Entonces les diremos como nos fue en la fiesta y ustedes nos contaran como les fue en su viaje-

A la mañana siguiente el conde junto con Crow salieron desde temprano dejando a los gemelos junto a las chicas en aquella enorme casa, Aki y Carly decidieron elegir el vestido que llevarían al baile de aquel día. El tiempo paso mas rápido de lo esperado y el baile llego de igual forma, en la plaza la gente armaba un enorme bullicio ante el acontecimiento de lo que llamaban "la fiesta del momento" algo que no le importaba a cierta chica pelirroja ya que en aquella fiesta era muy probable que apareciera aquel por el cual había viajado hasta ese sitio, ya en la noche en las afueras de la mansión un joven rubio esperaba junto a un carruaje una vez que subieron tanto las chicas como el se pusieron en marcha

-¿estas lista Aki?- preguntaba Jack mientras la observaba detenidamente

-por supuesto, le agradezco mucho que haya pasado por Carly y por mi- respondía esta con una sonrisa- aunque aun no entiendo ¿Por qué vienes con uniforme?, se supone que los hombres vendrían como el dragón polvo de estrellas-

-es fácil… aunque es un baile yo vengo por asuntos de trabajo-

-ya veo, entonces es probable que el ladrón este en ese baile junto a nosotros y no solo eso sino que intentara robar la lagrima de la diosa-

-valla veo que estas un paso adelante en todo esto-

-solo fue simple lógica Jack- una sonrisa irónica se asomo en su rostro, estaba entusiasmada si se podría decir de esa forma ya que desde que había atrapado a un secuestrados en Inglaterra no había tenido algún caso que valiera la pena

-No te causamos inconvenientes ¿verdad?- preguntaba temerosa la joven pelinegra

-por supuesto que no, a decir verdad me alegra que hayan aceptado venir conmigo ya que no es muy común estar acompañado de dos jóvenes tan hermosas- esa respuesta hizo sonrojar a la jovencita de gafas y una sonrisa traviesa escapo del rostro de Aki

Una vez en su destino ambas chicas robaban suspiros entre los presentes** (ahome: odio hacer la descripción de la ropa, soy mala por no decir un asco en esto -_-)** ya que Aki llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo con pequeños detalles en blanco y rosas bordadas en cada uno de los pliegues al igual que el pecho, este se sujetaba de la parte de atrás de su cuello teniendo un escote sencillo y su hermoso cabello recogido dejando caer unos mechones en su frente mientras que Carly utilizaba un vestido liso en color celeste que se acentuaba perfectamente a su cuerpo con delicadas cintas en sus hombros y un lazo en color negro que completaba con un modesto peinado alto.

-señorita Izayoi es un gusto contar con su presencia- decía el vizconde mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba su mano para depositar un suave beso sobre esta

-gracias vizconde permítame presentarle a mi mejor amiga y asistente la señorita Carly Carmine-

-es un placer conocerla señorita Carmine-de igual forma tomo la mano de Carly y la beso-por favor adelante y disfruten de la fiesta, comandante mi obra de arte mas preciada esta en el segundo piso, dentro de unas tres horas la bajaran mis sirvientes para que tenga en cuenta cada movimiento de cada uno de los asistentes-

-no se preocupe yo me encargare de todo- dicho lo anterior el rubio se despidió de las jóvenes y se dirigió a dicho lugar

El ambiente era tranquilo y el salón estaba repleto de gente de alta sociedad, hombres de diferentes edades se acercaban tanto a Aki como a Carly con intensión de cortejarlas sin embargo ninguno recibía una respuesta favorable de ninguna de las dos, solo algunos afortunados lograron sacarlas a disfrutar de algunos de los bailes de esa noche.

Aki fastidiada de tener que lidiar con todo eso salio a uno de los balcones que daban a los jardines, el aire era fresco y aquella tranquilidad le daba paz, algo que en aquel momento realmente necesitaba

-Es un placer conocer a la gran Aki Izayoi- decía una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada a la persona que había perturbado su paz, era un chico alto que fácilmente podría tener su edad aunque no pudo descifrar quien era por aquel sombrero que ocultaba su cabello y ese antifaz que cubría sus ojos

-valla gracias por el cumplido aunque eso de "gran" es algo exagerado- respondía esta sin mucho entusiasmo en su voz

-veo que toma a mal los cumplidos que se le hacen-

-no tomo a mal los cumplidos es solo que no me agrada que gente como usted los haga-

-veo que es una mujer con carácter, permítame decirle sin ofenderla que es algo realmente encantador- tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella

-jaja eso no es algo muy común de escuchar cuando me conocen- quitando rápidamente su mano de la de el-si me disculpa me tengo que retirar ya que me están esperando dentro-

-dudo que con ese carácter alguien realmente pueda estar esperando dentro y si es así debe de tener una gran paciencia-

-disculpe pero sea quien sea que me este esperando no le interesa, con su permiso… Señor- giro sobre sus talones y entro de nueva cuenta al salón enojada ante los comentarios de aquel sujeto, mientras tanto el susodicho reía de la actitud de la jovencita

_-realmente es una jovencita interesante-_

La hora en que la lágrima de la diosa bajaría ante el público llego, los sirvientes del vizconde caminaron con una enorme caja de cristal y dentro de ella una hermosa escultura con el rostro de la que se creía era la diosa Venus y esta tenía en su rostro unos hermosos zafiros simulando su llanto

-mis queridos amigos permítanme presentarles mi mas valiosa adquisición… La lagrima de la diosa, la adquirí hace algunos años de manos de unos buenos hombres que amablemente me la vendieron- sonrió un poco por lo bajo, algo que no paso desapercibido ante los ojos almendra de la detective- ahora sin mas preámbulo permítanme pedirles que comiencen este vals junto a mi y como el anfitrión me gustaría que la señorita Izayoi abriera el baile conmigo-

La joven al ver que el vizconde se acercaba a ella no pudo hacer nada mas que fingir una sonrisa y aceptar bailar con aquel hombre que aun le seguía pareciendo desagradable, el vizconde tomo de la cintura a Aki y la condujo poco a poco hasta el centro de la pista seguidos de diferentes parejas mas

-veo que esta muy confiado y feliz vizconde- decía la chica para romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado

-por supuesto que si, este salón esta rodeado de miles de policías y créame si le digo que ni una mosca puede pasar sin ser vista… Además soy feliz porque puedo bailar con una mujer de su belleza mi lady- la mano del vizconde la jalo un poco mas acercándola mas a su cuerpo, el simple acto le provocaba asco y justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo ante su atrevimiento una mano se coloco en medio de ellos

-¿me permite bailar con la dama Vizconde?- preguntaba amablemente el desconocido

-por supuesto mi lord- respondía de mala gana el vizconde, después de todo era uno de sus invitados y debía de comportarse con ellos

-gracias- tomo de la mano a Aki y la alejo un poco del hombre, paso una de sus manos por la cintura de la chica y siguió el ritmo de la música- creo que llegue en el momento justo ¿no es verdad?- aquella voz la reconoció inmediatamente, era aquel hombre que se había encontrado en la terraza

-tal parece que me esta siguiendo señor, sin embargo en esta ocasión le daré las gracias- respondía la chica con una leve sonrisa ante el gesto del caballero delante de ella- y dígame ¿Podría saber el nombre de mi salvador?-

-claro que si… soy el "dragón polvo de estrellas"- le susurro al oído lo cual hizo que la chica abriera los ojos efusivamente, sin embargo su mente regreso al tema de la fiesta y pensó que aquel desconocido le jugaba una broma

- claro que si y yo soy la novia del dragón- sonrió un poco pero cuando levanto su vista al rostro del chico este sonreía

-eso seria algo realmente agradable pero créame si le digo que soy el ladrón original- en eso las luces del lugar se apagaron estrepitosamente dejando escuchar los gritos de los presentes en eso aquel desconocido soltó rápidamente a Aki, en cuanto esta se encendió el grito del vizconde fue el único que se dejo escuchar

-¡No puede ser!... ¡La lágrima de la diosa ha desaparecido!- la caja de cristal estaba totalmente vacía pero lo que era extraño es que no tuviera ni un solo rasguño ni nada por el estilo, Aki recogió un poco su vestido y salio de la mansión… Entonces aquel sujeto si era el ladrón real… Corrió hasta dar con aquel sujeto en un callejón un tanto alejado del lugar

-Detente en este mismo momento-gritaba la joven llamando la atención del chico delante de ella el cual se detuvo en seco al escucharla, estaban a unos cuantos metros el uno del otro-por el poder que me otorgan las fuerzas judiciales de Inglaterra esta bajo arresto-

-jaja y ¿cree que con solo eso me entregare?- preguntaba divertido el chico, poco a poco se fue acercando a ella quedando a unos cuantos centímetros el rostro de uno del otro- pensé que usted representaría un reto muy interesante pero veo que no es así ya que me pide que me rinda sin pelear-

-eso crees- en eso rápidamente de entre su vestido saco una pequeña daga que apunto al cuello del muchacho, este se sorprendió ante el acto y solo dirigió su mirada a donde ella se encontraba-ahora entrégate o te juro que no respondo-

-en verdad eres muy interesante e inesperada Aki- con un hábil movimiento le quito la daga y la agarro fuertemente de las muñecas- en verdad estoy complacido de haberte conocido- y sin decir mas la tomo de la nuca uniendo sus labios en un beso apasionado

**Ahome: Wiiii nuestro querido ****ladrón le robo un beso a Aki**

Acantha: Que suerte tiene .

**Ahome: jaja eso es verdad bueno ahora es turno de agradecimientos:**

_**Aki-nee.19: Gracias por la espera y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo con la fiesta y el encuentro entre nuestro querido **__**ladrón y la linda Aki**_

_**Mic-RNOL-Mik: Es un buen punto eso de pensar como L, creo que lo utilizare para crear mas intriga en capítulos mas adelante y con respecto a los demás personajes aun no estoy segura ya que no conozco del todo a todos :P**_

_**Anzu Hyuuga: (Acantha: siiii unámonos en contra de ella) Ahome: no que te pasa como que unámonos, bueno el punto gracias por seguir tan de cerca el fic y como no me quería quedar con las ganas del beso así como tu por fin lo puse espero te guste**_

_**Darkangel2221: Espero mi nuevo capitulo no te desilusione **_

_**Reika Deathless: Gracias por el comen y evitare ese pequeño detalle para que no te confundas, me alegra que te este gustando la historia**_

Acantha: Bueno eso es todo ahora si me disculpan iré a ver a cierto chico lindo de cabello negro y ojos azules

**Ahome: a no, eso si que no**

Acantha: ahome ¿Qué es eso? (señalando un punto detrás de mi)

**Acantha: ¿Qué? (Acantha corre) Genial se escapo, bueno ojala les guste el nuevo capitulo ahora si me disculpan iré a atrapar a una inner que esta totalmente loca cuídense y hasta la próxima n_n**


	5. Primer caso

**Ahome: hiii minna-san aquí de regreso con el siguiente capitulo **

Acantha: insisto… que suerte de la Aki -_-

**Ahome: si tienen duda de cómo imagine el vestido de Aki es algo asi: ****.**** y el de Carly ****.**

Acantha: me gustan, ambos vestidos son muy lindos

**Ahome: si verdad XD, bueno pues esperamos les guste**

Acantha: los personajes aquí utilizados no son nuestros… Que triste es eso T_T

**(Capitulo 5:**** primer caso)**

Aki no salía de su desconcierto, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese sujeto a besarla? ¿Que se proponía con ese acto tan atrevido?... Sin pensarlo más de unos segundos logro zafar una de sus manos y con toda la fuerza que se le permitía cacheteo a aquel tipo haciendo que este ladeara un poco su cabeza por la fuerza utilizada de la chica, la soltó y llevo una de sus manos a la parte afectada

-¿Qué diablos te crees?- preguntaba furiosa la pelirroja mientras se alejaba de el con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas, paso su mano por sus labios de forma ruda como si con ese movimiento lograra arrebatar el sabor a menta que aquel hombre había dejado

-digamos que simplemente fue un regalo de bienvenida mi estimada Aki- respondía sin la menor preocupación el susodicho, camino unos pasos mas hasta estar de nueva cuenta frente a ella- por lo que vi fui el primero en besarte ¿no es así?, tus labios son tiernos y se nota que no tienes la menor experiencia en este ámbito- el chico levanto su rostro por el mentón y con su pulgar acariciaba el labio inferior de la joven, esta sabia que era realidad lo que el ladrón decía sin embargo su furia hizo que apartara su mano de ella e intentara golpearlo de nueva cuenta pero este fue mas rápido y de nueva cuenta le robo un beso fugaz

-deja de hacer eso- gritaba la joven cada vez mas furiosa aun frotándose los labios con la mano

-¿acaso no te agrada?- la arrogancia en su pregunta fue la gota que derramo el vaso su paciencia se había terminado en ese momento

-por supuesto que no… Yo hubiera deseado que el primer hombre que me besara fuera…- se quedo callada… Como era posible que el rostro del conde haya llegado a su mente tras decir esa oración

-valla con que querías que tu primer beso fuera con alguien que te gustara, es una lastima pero digamos que en mi caso… -susurrándole al oído- lo disfrute- un tanto apenada pero molesta ante los comentarios del ladrón bajo un poco la mirada y se percato de la daga que momentos antes le había quitado estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos

-solo quiero que te alejes de mi- comenzó a rodearlo para que este no se percatara del todo de lo que iba a hacer

- Lo que me pides es algo imposible querida ya que el sabor que emana de tus labios es realmente adictivo- noto los extraños movimientos de la joven, cuando Aki estuvo a una distancia considerable corrió un poco y de nueva cuenta tomo la daga e intento herir con ella al dragón pero este no se lo permitió y utilizando ágilmente su capa logro arrebatársela de nueva cuenta, tomando de nuevo sus muñecas

-te exijo que me sueltes- susurraba Aki mientras quedaba cara a cara con el ladrón, sin saber porque exactamente aquel hombre delante de ella le daba un aire de familiaridad… Era como si lo conociera…-eres un desgraciado, tonto, prepotente…-

-y usted un encanto de mujer… realmente eres muy interesante- intento besarla de nuevo pero esta ladeo su rostro, no hizo nada por quitarse solo giro su rostro-veo que se canso de jugar conmigo, por el momento lo dejaremos hasta aquí sin embargo se que nuestros próximos encuentros serán mas interesantes- soltó sus manos, dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse sin embargo Aki sujeto su brazo, cuando el dragón volteo el rostro pudo ver en los ojos almendrados de la joven la rabia que sentía en esos momentos

-antes de que te vallas quiero que me respondas algo ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer con la lagrima de la diosa? Se que también robaste dinero de la casa del vizconde ¿A quien se lo darás en esta ocasión?- perplejo ante esas palabras solo libero su brazo del agarre y con su mano acaricio tiernamente su rostro

-la devolveré al lugar al que corresponde y el dinero será para quien realmente lo necesita, si quieres saber mas averigua a quien le "compro" la lagrima de la diosa el vizconde- hizo una reverencia y se fue del lugar, la pelirroja sabia que debía detenerlo pero no pudo hacerlo…

Aquella última declaración hizo que se quedara de pie en su lugar, una vez que salió de su ensimismamiento decidió que lo mejor seria regresar a la fiesta y ya una vez ahí investigaría a que se refería el dragón.

En la mansión del vizconde este estaba hecho una furia en contra de Jack ya que lo culpaba que aquel ladrón le haya robado su objeto mas preciado, Aki ignoro totalmente todo el bullicio se acerco a Carly la cual se notaba algo asustada ante la ausencia de la chica

-Aki ¿Dónde estabas? Me dejaste preocupada- comentaba la chica pelinegra mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la pelirroja

-no te preocupes Carly me encuentro bien, ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacerme cargo de esto-

Se alejo de su amiga y se acerco a la caja donde momentos antes estaba la estatua… Observo detenidamente los cristales y se pudo percatar de que ninguno estaba roto, también se fijo que en donde se supone debería estar la base de la caja no había nada… Pidió amablemente a dos de los sirvientes que la llevaran a donde había estado antes de ser bajada la estatua, una vez en el lugar se puso a inspeccionarlo y se percato que escondida había una caja idéntica a la que se encontraba abajo pero esta poseía uno de los vidrios roto

-¿Qué extraño?- pensaba la chica mientras se acercaba a la caja mencionada y la levantaba, en eso un pequeño pedazo de papel cayo al suelo al levantarlo no pudo creer lo que leía, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y una vez ahí llamo la atención de Jack para que se acercara al lugar del robo

-¿Qué sucede Aki?- preguntaba el rubio mientras se acercaba al lugar junto al vizconde el cual se encontraba un tanto nervioso

-Jack necesito que levantes la caja de cristal y después te apartes un poco- Jack sin comprender muy bien lo que sucedía accedió, en cuanto estuvo a una distancia prudente Aki tiro el pilar donde momentos antes se encontraba la caja y esta se rompió mostrando la lagrima de la diosa

-no puede ser, pero como es posible… Se supone que la lagrima de la diosa fue robada, ¿Cómo es que estaba ahí?- preguntaba Jack incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos veían

-te equivocas Jack esa estatua es falsa, la verdadera tal y como lo has dicho fue robada por el dragón y devuelta a sus verdaderos dueños- todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos ante las palabras de la chica la cual se mostraba seria y se acercaba cada vez mas al vizconde- dígame ¿De donde saco la lagrima de la diosa vizconde?- la pregunta puso aun mas nervioso al hombre el cual solo retrocedió unos pasos

-me… me la vendieron unos… unos comerciantes hace algunos meses- su tono de voz era pausado debido a los nervios que se acumulaban en ese momento, la chica se acerco a los dos hombres e hizo que Jack le cediera la caja

-hace unos momentos subí a la habitación donde se encontraba la lagrima de la diosa antes de ser bajada pero encontré una caja de cristal totalmente destruida de uno de sus lados, cuando la levante esto cayo de una de las pequeñas aberturas… Todo parece indicar que estaba muy bien escondido ya que esta doblado de una forma muy peculiar- Jack desdoblo el papel y comenzó a leer el interior

-¿Aki esto es verdad?- preguntaba Jack mientras apretaba con mas fuerza el papel en su mano

-así es Jack… La lagrima de la diosa original fue robada hace ya mucho tiempo, según escuche rumores de la gente de la plaza un transportista la llevaba oculta entre sus cosas para evitar que fuera robada sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano debido a que unos hombres muy bien enterados de lo que sucedía interceptaron su camino y lo asesinaron… Nadie volvió a saber de la lagrima de la diosa hasta ahora pero el vizconde siempre juro que había sido comprada de forma común- se acerco a la estatua falsa y la levanto- esto damas y caballeros no es nada mas que cristal y yeso- arrojo la falsa y esta se quebró inmediatamente- el vizconde sabia que si bajaba la lagrima de la diosa real correría demasiado peligro así que decidió mandar a hacer una copia igual pero en materiales obviamente mas baratos para mantener a salvo la original en la habitación de donde supuestamente la habían bajado-

-¿pero eso que tiene que ver con que estuviera oculta en el pilar?- preguntaba Carly intrigada ante las palabras de su amiga

-eso también es fácil de responder… Mi estimado vizconde esta no es la primer vez que el dragón polvo de estrellas roba algo de su propiedad ¿no es verdad?- el susodicho bajo la vista lo que todos tomaron como una afirmación- el vizconde pensó ponerle una trampa al dragón con la lagrima de la diosa para así hacerlo pagar todo lo que le había hecho, sabia que el no resistiría robar una obra de arte de esa magnitud y menos si el tema del baile era el mismo… el culpable de que las luces se apagaran es nada mas y nada menos que el vizconde ya que en medio del bullicio abrió un pequeño compartimiento que se encontraba en la parte superior del pilar y resbalo por ahí la estatua falsa, por eso la parte de debajo de la caja no tiene cristal-

El vizconde al escuchar todas las palabras de la joven poco a poco fue retrocediendo hasta que uno de los oficiales lo detuvo

-Vizconde…. Usted me acompañara a la estación de policía… Tiene muchas cosas que explicar, en cuanto a la lagrima de la diosa se la devolveremos a los padres del joven Anthony Blake aunque lo mas probable es que ese miserable ya se nos haya adelantado- Aki sabia a que se refería Jack con ese comentario por lo cual solo se limito a sonreír

-malditos mi plan era perfecto, por fin me hubiera vengado de ese maldito ladrón de pacotilla… ¿Cómo es que se enteraron de todo?- la jovencita tomo el papel que aun poseía Jack en sus manos y se acerco a el poniéndolo delante de su rostro

-el nombre del dueño esta en este pequeño pedazo de papel, tal parece que los padres del "transportista" querían darle una sorpresa… Aunque usted se las dio a ellos cuando mando matar a su hijo- los oficiales tomaron al vizconde y lo sacaron de su mansión ante las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes

-Aki- la voz del comandante la saco de sus pensamientos- en verdad eres muy buena en este trabajo, será un placer poder trabajar a tu lado- tomo delicadamente su mano y depósito un beso en ella

Mientras tanto en una parte un tanto retirada del lugar el legendario ladrón corría entre las calles mas oscuras de la ciudad hasta que se topo con un joven que se cubría con una gabardina negra

-todo salio de acuerdo al plan- preguntaba el hombre de la gabardina observando detenidamente al chico del antifaz

-créeme que si… Será mejor que nos demos prisa o jamás llegaremos a las costas a tiempo para tratar los negocios de tu padre… Crow-

-lo se Yusei…-apartando un poco su gabardina dejando ver parte de su rostro- Ahora solo queda entregarle tanto el dinero como la lagrima de la diosa a los señores Blake… ¿Quién diría que el hombre que les vendió los caballos estaría involucrado en todo esto?- comenzaron a correr de nueva cuenta hasta detenerse en frente de una casa de apariencia modesta

-pues digamos que el mundo es demasiado pequeño- saco un pedazo de papel y comenzó a escribir un pequeño mensaje, tomo la estatua y la coloco frente a la puerta para después correr y ocultarse

El hombre que habían visto aquel día y les había vendido los caballos salio, se arrodillo frente a las cosas que tenia frente a su puerta y extendió el papel

"_Se que a su hijo le hubiera agradado que ustedes conservaran esta hermosa escultura,__ por el conde no se preocupe que pronto pagara por todos sus crímenes, el dinero es un bono extra. Cuide mucho a su esposa_

_Su amigo_

_El dragón polvo de estrellas"_

-muchas gracias dragón… en verdad se lo agradezco- gritaba el hombre con la esperanza de que aquel ladrón lo escuchara, el susodicho solo sonrió y retomo su camino junto a su amigo que lo apoyaba en ese momento.

Durante el transcurso de regreso a las costas Yusei no dejaba de sonreír algo que llamo mucho la atención de su amigo frente a el

-Yusei… ¿Me dirás realmente lo que paso o simplemente me dejaras con la duda y seguirás sonriendo como tonto?- la pregunta saco al moreno de sus pensamientos

-digamos que fue una noche bastante productiva- contesto este mientras bajaba un poco su mirada, si darse cuenta toco sus labios con la punta de sus dedos algo que no paso desapercibido por Crow

-eres un maldito…- se burlo el chico de cabello naranja- la besaste-

-y si así fuera ¿Cuál puede ser el problema?- preguntaba en el mismo tono

-que créeme a como me has dicho que es esa jovencita te odiara, al parecer las cosas serán más difíciles a partir de ahora-

-eso es lo que espero… En realidad espero que así sea-

En la mansión Fudo una joven de cabello rojizo no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos ya que no podía sacar todo lo que había pasado en especial aquel beso que ese ladrón le había robado… ¿Como era posible que la humillara de esa forma?

-odio esto- susurraba mientras se colocaba de pie y salía de su habitación, necesitaba despejar su mente así que decidió salir a dar u paseo en los jardines

Observo el cielo estrellado, la luna brillando en todo su esplendor la hacían recordar lo que no quería. Aunque odiaba admitirlo fue una sensación abrumadora la que había experimentado ese día… Su primer beso y aunque no fue lo que ella deseaba fue aun mejor

-que diablos se supone que estoy pensando-gritaba la chica en medio de la noche, se sentía frustrada ya que aquel beso fue algo que le gusto pero que odiaba- _fue odiosamente agradable-_ pensaba mientras regresaba a la casa esperando que nadie haya escuchado el grito que soltó

A la mañana siguiente Aki aun seguía durmiendo, no había podido conciliar el sueño debido a los pensamientos que en ese momento surcaban su mente, unos golpes hicieron que abriera pesadamente los ojos pero decidió ignóralo sin embargo los golpes siguieron hasta que harta de escuchar el ruido se levanto a abrir para ver a la ama de llaves al otro lado de la puerta

-¿Qué sucede Sara?- preguntaba la chica mientras daba un leve bostezo

-lo siento señorita es solo que los amos la están esperando abajo junto a la señorita Carly ya que es la única que no a tomado su desayuno- respondía tranquila, la chica delante de ella le resultaba tierna

-en verdad… ¿Qué hora es?-

-pasan de las 12 de la mañana señorita- Aki abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ella no estaba acostumbrada a dormir tanto -_malditos pensamientos innecesarios_… En seguida bajo Sara gracias- la mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia dando la media vuelta retirándose del lugar así Aki cerro su puerta para darse un baño y cambiarse.

Cuando bajo tal y como lo había dicho Sara todos estaban en la sala, Carly le contaba a los gemelos Fudo acerca del baile (claro omitiendo algunos detalles) y ellos escuchaban atentamente todo, giraron su vista a la entrada para ver a la pelirroja

-buenos días Aki- saludaban los gemelos al unísono haciendo gracia a la pelirroja ya que los hacia ver tiernos

-buenos días chicos, lamento la demora es solo que no pude dormir bien anoche- se disculpaba la joven mientras comenzaba su caminata hacia el comedor, Carly alcanzo a la pelirroja y la detuvo un poco al ver que los gemelos se había adelantado

-Aki quiero que cuando puedas me cuentes que es lo que paso exactamente ya que desde que llegamos has estado distraída, algo muy raro en ti-

-no paso nada que tenga que explicar Carly- contestaba algo nerviosa y sonrojada, no quería que nadie supiera el incidente que había tenido en aquel baile

-si claro y por eso gritaste en la madrugada- Aki se paro en seco y bajo su rostro aun mas sonrojada, no esperaba que alguien realmente la hubiera escuchado… Siguió su camino con una Carly bastante insistente **(Ahome: a como son los amigos metiches XD)**

Mientras tanto en un lugar un tanto retirado un joven de cabello negro terminaba de arreglarse frente al espejo para volver a salir con su amigo a hacer lo que realmente había ido, sus pensamientos se vieron opacados por el recuerdo de aquel beso robado… Tan dulce y a la vez tan inocente

-Desearía que hubieras besado al verdadero yo Aki…- al decir eso Yusei salio de su habitación

Ahome: gomen si el capitulo es algo corto pero prometo comenzar con el que sigue

Acantha: es momento de agradecimientos:

_**Aki-nee.19: Siii hay que dejar las cosas en suspenso para que llamen mas la atención, me alegra que te haya gustado este capitulo**_

_**Mic-RNOL-Mik: Gracias por ofrecerme la ayuda, si me atoro créeme que te pediré consejos. Bueno para que no te quedes con las ganas espero este capitulo te satisfaga**_

_**Reika Deathless: Si también estaba pensando en eso pero creo que la fiesta era mas para poder robar la estatua que para poner una situación de este tipo, bueno eso es lo que creo :P**_

_**Anzu Hyuuga: no te preocupes comenta cuando puedas a mi no me molesta n_n, bueno no asesine a Yusei pero si se llevo sus buenos golpes XD (Acantha: porque en la cara, no ves que de eso vive T_T) jaja no sufras aunque se lo merecía XD**_

_**Darkangel2221: Siii el beso fue la mejor parte, espero que te guste mi nuevo capitulo**_

**Ahome: eso es todo les comento que para no tardarme tanto en actualizar tratare de escribir de mas así que cuando lleve la mitad de otro capitulo (por lo menos) subiré el siguiente, así que les pido por favor sean pacientes**

Acantha: mira que me encontré… Wa ya tengo con quien divertirme 

**Ahome: otra vez… Acantha suelta a Yusei y Jack ahora**

Acantha: no quiero…

**Ahome: bueno chicos me despido tengo que darle un zape a alguien (acantha corre) en fin cuídense y hasta la próxima**


	6. La verdad del pasado

**Ahome: Hola gente aquí de regreso con la conti, espero sea de su agrado**

Acantha: Ya estamos trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, llevamos la mitad ¡Hagamos fiesta!

**Ahome: jaja Acantha y sus loqueras de medio tiempo XD**

Acantha: es divertido… Tú eres una amargada

**Ahome:¬¬ oye, en fin los personajes aquí utilizados no son nuestros (que pena u.u)**

**(Capitulo 6: La verdad del pasado)**

Yusei salio de la casa donde se hospedaba mientras observaba a su amigo recargado en el carruaje el cual los llevaría a su destino, ambos jóvenes subieron y llegaron a uno de los puertos; Crow le pidió que esperara ya que tenia que ir a hablar con una de las personas encargadas para saber a que hora llegaría el barco con la mercancía de su padre, se recargo en el carruaje llamando la atención de algunas jovencitas ya que no era por presumir pero llamaba la atención del genero femenino **(Acantha: obviamente… Ósea quien se resiste; Ahome: cállate y no me interrumpas)** pero para el solo estaba presente el recuerdo de aquella hermosa chica de cabello rojizo, aquel primer beso que le robo…

-Buenas días mi estimado Conde- aquella voz hizo que el chico saliera de sus pensamientos, frente a el estaba un joven de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, de traje negro muy formal pero con una mirada llena de prepotencia, se acerco al chico hasta quedar a un lado de el

-buenos días joven Alberdi- respondía este regresando a su posición original

-vamos Yusei no te dirijas a mi por mi nombre que no recuerdas que éramos buenos amigos y socios-

-si claro lo que digas…-

-por lo que veo sigues siendo bastante asediado por las jóvenes, aunque claro en ese aspecto soy similar a ti ya que no estoy del todo perdido-

-ese es un tema el cual no me interesa del todo Flavio- se dio la media vuelta con la intensión de alejarse de ese sujeto el cual detestaba

-es una pena que me trates tan mal siendo que anteriormente éramos socios y competidores, en fin es una lastima… Sabes me alegra que te hayas retirado de… Bueno tú ya sabes-

-escúchame bien Flavio… Las acciones que cometí cuando mis padres murieron las deje en el pasado, en este momento estoy ocupado como para seguir escuchando tus… palabras-

-jaja me vas a decir que no extrañas tu- susurrándole al oído- etapa de libertino-se aleja un poco de el-aun recuerdo como es que lograbas tener a las mujeres mas bellas sin importante que estuvieran disponibles o no-

-ya te lo dije eso quedo en el pasado así que ahora déjame en paz- estaba comenzando a desesperarse con la insistencia de aquel sujeto, odiaba que le recordaran aquella etapa tan tonta que había abarcado su vida

-esta bien esta bien…-levanto un poco ambas manos agitándolas, cerro los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo lo miro con desprecio y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro-Pero recuerda que la sombra de tu pasado siempre te seguirá- dio la media vuelta haciendo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro del lugar, segundos después se acerco Crow

-¿Qué quería ese tipo?- su mirada aun estaba en la dirección en la que se había ido Flavio

-lo de siempre, fastidiar-

-Yusei el embarque llegara dentro de unas dos horas así que lo mejor será que vallamos a desayunar algo ya que salimos sin comer y créeme que me muero de hambre- sabia que lo mejor era liberar la tensión que el castaño había formado en el momento en que llego

-es una buena idea- ambos caminaron rumbo a una de las cafeterías cercanas, tomaron asiento mientras les acercaban lo que habían pedido

-dime Crow ¿este es el ultimo embarque que recibirás?- tomaba un sorbo a su taza de café mientras cerraba un poco los ojos

-así es, según mi padre es todo lo que tendré que hacer por lo que espero para mañana podremos irnos a la ciudad… Tranquilo amigo mío pronto veras a Aki- bebió también su café y cerro los ojos, le agradaba ver el interés de su amigo en aquella chica

-¿Quién te dijo que estoy preguntando por esa razón?- ladeo su rostro un poco y una ligera sonrisa se asomo en este

-si como no, si tu quieres fingir que no te gusta esta bien pero créeme que yo me doy cuenta fácilmente- su tono era burlón, hacia mucho tiempo no veía a su amigo de esa forma pero al recordar al joven Alberdi su semblante cambio-Yusei ¿Qué harás si Aki se entera de que fuiste hace algún tiempo alguien bastante… irresponsable?-

Esa pregunta desconcertó un tanto al pelinegro y de nueva cuenta su mirada era distante, era verdad hacia ya algún tiempo antes de convertirse en el dragón polvo de estrellas su mejor distracción para evitar sentir la muerte de sus padres era perderse entre el juego, el alcohol y la compañía de una dama diferente cada noche sino es que mas… Aun recordaba el rostro de Sara que siempre lo cuidaba como una segunda madre al verlo cada mañana en aquel estado, a Rua y Ruka que siempre pedían tiempo con el y simplemente los ignoraba para perderse de nueva cuenta en la inmunda vida que llevaba; Crow siempre lo había aconsejado que se alejara de aquella vida pero jamás pudo hasta que…

-¿y bien?- volvió a preguntar Crow desconcentrando a Yusei

-no se lo diré y ella no tiene porque enterarse de nada- volvió a tomar su café y bebió un sorbo… _-Ella no debe enterarse, con el secreto del dragón es suficiente_-

-_valla valla así que mi querido amigo Yusei tiene a alguien importante, será muy interesante saber de quien se trata_- el joven de ojos color miel se alejo del lugar y camino rumbo a la estación de trenes-_hace mucho que no voy a la capital de la bella Francia-_

Mientras tanto el la mansión Fudo Aki salía con los gemelos a los jardines de la casa, Rua le había pedido que le permitiera montar a alguno de los caballos así que decidió acceder a su petición, ensillo a Trueno y lo ajusto para que el pequeño subiera y estuviera seguro de que la silla no se balanceara provocando algún accidente, Carly los observaba desde una de las sillas en la mesita de jardín

-buenos días señoritas- saludaba Jack mientras se acercaba a Carly y Aki se acercaba desde donde estaba

-Buenos días Jack, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- saludaba Aki al ver que su amiga no articulaba palabra

-bueno pues dos cosas; primero que nada eh venido a agradecerte Aki ya que el vizconde por fin acepto haber robado la lagrima de la diosa aunque asegura que los ladrones se excedieron al haber matado al joven aun así créeme que será severamente castigado-

-eso me alegra mucho, y dime que otra cosa me vas a decir-

-que Yusei y Crow regresan mañana, creo que esta noticia iba dirigida mas que nada a los jóvenes Fudo pero por lo que veo están entretenidos como para poder prestarme atención- dirigió su vista a los gemelos los cuales estaban encantados con los caballos

-creo que tienes razón… Me alegra saber que regresaran- una sonrisa tímida se formo en su rostro algo que no paso desapercibido por los jóvenes los cuales se miraron en complicidad

-¿Qué tal si realizamos una fiesta de bienvenida privada?- sugería Carly mientras se colocaba de pie

-¿Fiesta privada?- preguntaba Aki sin entender muy bien a que se refería

-bueno ya que ni Crow ni Yusei pudieron asistir al baile podemos hacer algo solamente nosotros siete, claro si es que Sara nos lo permite-

-por supuesto señorita Carmine- contestaba la antes mencionada mientras salía por la puerta que daba a la cocina y dejaba una charola con diversos aperitivos- me encantaría que el joven amo se divirtiera un poco-

-entonces ya esta decidido, aunque tengo un poco de trabajo prometo que mañana estaré aquí antes de que ellos lleguen…-cambio su semblante a uno mas serio- Aki eh traído también algunos de los documentos donde se han registrado los diversos movimientos del dragón a través de estos meses-

-me alegra saber eso, ¿Carly podrías encargarte de Rua y Ruka?-

-por supuesto- al recibir esa respuesta los jóvenes entraron de nueva cuenta a la mansión y siendo dirigidos por Sara llegaron al estudio, Jack le mostraba los diferentes papeles donde estaba documentados los actos criminales de aquel bandido los cuales leía con mucha concentración

-Jack también me has traído los papeles del último robo-

-así es Aki- saco unas hojas de color mas blanco que el resto- aquí esta hasta todo- la pelirroja los tomo y comenzó a leer detenidamente comprando cada caso

-es extraño…- susurro la chica llamando la tención del rubio

-¿Qué sucede?-

-el primer caso que esta reportado es de hace aproximadamente un año y medio, en este me mencionan un robo, no muy anunciado ya que solamente tomo ¿"la rosa de plata"?... ¿Qué era eso?- levanto su mirada a Jack el cual solo desvió los ojos

-la rosa de plata era un tesoro muy apreciado para una jovencita que vivió aquí en esos tiempos- respondía este con un deje de tristeza en su voz

-¿vivió?-

-así es, ella murió cuando la rosa desapareció… -

-ya veo, eso quiere decir que el ladrón era conocido de esa persona-

-no podría asegurarte eso ya que era una chica muy querida por todos, en especial por Yusei ya que era… Bueno… Su prometida- la pelirroja abrió sus ojos ante el asombro que aquella declaración le había causado

-valla… Cuanto lo lamento, ¿Qué sucedió?- estaba intrigada en saber acerca de aquella persona

-pues veras…Su nombre era Agatha Merimee… Recuerdo que odiaba su nombre así que de cariño le decíamos Aqua ya que era como el agua pura y transparente, se podría decir que los tres estábamos enamorados de ella ya que era muy guapa si me permites decirlo ya que era de cabello castaño y ojos azules un poco mas claros que los de Yusei, aunque claro este se llevo el premio al tenerla como su prometida… Su belleza física solamente era equiparada con la belleza de su corazón ya que a pesar de ser de una familia acaudalada jamás la ibas a ver que observara a los pobres como menos al contrario muchas veces la observabas sentada en la misma mesa que ellos…-

-veo que tú también la conociste bien-

-así es… Como te lo había mencionado era una buena amiga de todos nosotros, el día en que robaron la rosa de plata la joven intento detener a los maleantes y estos a sangre fría le dispararon en el pecho… Murió instantáneamente-

-¿pero como es que sabes todo esto?-

-Crow, Yusei y yo… Estábamos en el lugar, solo pudimos ver como su cuerpo caía sin vida ante nosotros-

Aki ahora comprendía un poco la actitud seria que tenia el conde y no solo de el sino el de los otros dos chicos, ellos presenciaron la muerte de una persona muy especial, tenia muchas dudas pero ya era demasiada indiscreción de su parte así que trato de regresar al tema original

-¿y como llego el dragón a formar parte de todo esto?- su pregunta saco un poco a Jack de sus pensamientos ya que carraspeo y prosiguió el relato

-aun no sabemos como se entero de todo incluso ni siquiera estoy seguro de que el dragón haya efectuado el robo pero el modus operandi que lleva actualmente es muy similar al del primer caso, pensamos que probablemente era una de las personas que llegaron poco después de escuchar la detonación pero una semana después de que la sepultáramos encontramos la rosa de plata sobre la lapida junto a una nota donde nos decía que los culpables estaban en prisión-

El silencio reino por unos instantes Jack por el rostro que había puesto recordaba aquellas malas experiencias que había tenido, mientras que Aki solo se dispuso a pensar acerca de aquel misterioso ladrón, al parecer la mayoría de las pistas que debía reunir sobre su identidad rodeaban a la famosa Aqua… De lo que estaba segura es que si investigaba a detalle llegaría al culpable ya que el dragón surgió tras la muerte de aquella chica.

-¿Sucede algo Aki?- preguntaba Jack sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos

-no es nada… Jack podrías llevarme a la tumba de aquella chica- la petición se le hizo un poco extraña pero accedió, la pelirroja pidió que ensillaran sus caballos y salieron rumbo al cementerio; llegaron a una tumba un tanto apartada del resto adornada con hermosas rosas blancas y alguna que otra flor en detalles rosas; en la lapida claramente podía leer:

_Aqua Merimee_

_(1903- 1918)_

_Una hermosa flor que se marchito_

_Siempre estarás presente en nuestros corazones_

_Querida amiga…_

Observo la parte de arriba de la lapida e incrustada en ella se encontraba la rosa de plata, era un pequeño prendedor con detalles de rubí… Se podía ver que no era una joya muy glamorosa pero era realmente bella

-Jack si era la prometida de Yusei ¿Por qué solamente dice amiga?-

-ella así lo pidió, era verdad que quería mucho a Yusei pero jamás llego a amarlo como el lo hubiera deseado-

-ya veo…- se arrodillo y rezo una oración por el descanso de aquella chica

Grabo las fechas en su memoria y se retiraron del lugar, a la mañana siguiente todos comenzaron los preparativos de la fiesta de bienvenida ya que dentro de algunas horas los chicos llegarían, Aki aun no salía del estudio ya que seguía observando los papeles de los casos que le llevo Jack… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta

-adelante- decía la chica sin dejar de ver los papeles

-Aki lo mejor será que subas a arreglarte ya que no deben de tardar en llegar y no estas en condiciones de recibir a Yusei ¿Acaso no quieres causar una buena impresión?- sonrió un poco la pelinegra ya que el comentario sabia que haría sonrojar a la pelirroja pero esta solamente sonrió por lo bajo con unos ojos algo tristes-¿Qué sucede?-

-Carly… No creo poder estar en la pequeña reunión que planearon- se levanto de la silla donde estaba y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida, al pasar a un lado de su amiga le sonrió un poco-no me siento muy bien-

-pero porque, ayer estabas feliz de que regresaran… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

-el pasado, solo eso-salió del estudio y comenzó a subir los escalones para llegar a su habitación

Una vez dentro de su cuarto se dejo caer en la cama, las palabras de Jack abarcaban su mente una y otra vez: _"quería mucho a Yusei pero jamás llego a amarlo como el lo hubiera deseado", _de eso hacia ya tiempo sin embargo pareciera que en la mente del chico aun estaba presente el recuerdo de esa joven ya que sus ojos estaba en algunas ocasiones tristes; algo que intentaba disimular o al menos eso creía al conocer un poco del pasado del conde

-_no debería afectarme… apenas lo conozco_- pensaba mientras enterraba mas su rostro en la almohada de su cama, sin darse cuenta poco a poco se fue quedando dormida

El tiempo paso poco a poco hasta que unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que todos se acercaran a ella, una vez que Sara abrió entraron Crow y Yusei siendo recibidos por sus amigos

-Yusei- gritaban los gemelos mientras se acercaban a su hermano mayor

-hola chicos… Espero que se hallan portado bien sino tendremos que hacer que Sara los reprenda por ello- decía con burla el joven ganándose un puchero de parte de ambos

-bienvenido Yusei… Crow…- saludaba Carly mientras se acercaba a los mencionados

-hola Carly…- respondia Crow alegre al ver que su amigo buscaba a alguien con la mirada-¿Dónde esta Aki?-

-ella esta en su habitación, dijo que no se sentía bien así que decidió subir a descansar- bajo su rostro ya que estaba preocupada ante la actitud de la pelirroja

-ya veo, es una lastima ya que teníamos deseos de verlos a todos-

-¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?- Jack sabia que lo mejor era cambiar el tema así que todos comenzaron a caminar a la sala de estar mientras que los sirvientes comenzaban a subir las cosas a la habitación del conde, se sentaron en la sala de estar y Anya se encargo de servirles un poco de vino en diversas copas sirviéndoselas a cada uno; Carly se disculpo después de unos minutos para subir a ver a su amiga dejando a los tres amigos solos

-Jack ¿Qué le sucedió a Aki?- Yusei tenia esa duda desde que llegaron pero esperaba el momento perfecto para realizarla

-creo que nuestra pequeña platica sobre Aqua la hizo pensar muchas cosas- al escuchar ese nombre tanto Yusei como Crow bajaron la mirada

-¿Por qué le contaste eso?- pregunto Crow levantando un poco la vista mientras apretaba con algo de fuerza la copa que sostenía entre sus manos

-digamos que salió al tema cuando comenzamos a hablar de el dragón polvo de estrellas… Aun me pregunto si realmente ese ladrón tenia algo que ver con todo esto- esa misma pregunta se hacia el "dragón" ya que el comenzó con todo después de ese caso… ¿Quién realmente seria el que llevo acabo ese robo? ¿Quien hizo lo que el pudo haber realizado?

-no lo sabemos, pero al menos estamos seguros de que los culpables están presos- Yusei dejo la copa en la mesita delante de ellos después de esas palabras, camino rumbo al ventanal cercano y dirigió su mirada al jardín, segundos después regreso su mirada al interior de la habitación y se topo con un artefacto con el cual sonrió levemente…

Carly tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Aki pero al no recibir respuesta entro, la vio recostada sobre su cama con la cara oculta por la almohada

-será mejor que te levantes Aki- mencionaba en un susurro la chica mientras la movía levemente ocasionando que la pelirroja abriera poco a poco sus ojos

-hola…-saludaba dirigiéndole la mirada a su amiga y comenzando a incorporarse y sentándose junto a su amiga

-Yusei y Crow llegaron hace poco, baja para que saludes ya que es de mala educación que te quedes encerrada en tu habitación- paso sus brazos por los hombros de la pelirroja y la acerco en un cálido abrazo- no se que sucedió para que te pusieras de esa forma pero recuerda que soy tu amiga y me puedes contar lo que desees- la jovencita asintió ante el cálido abrazo, se separo de ella y una hermosa canción de piano se dejo escuchar

-¿Quién esta tocando?- preguntaba Aki incorporándose y colocándose de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta

-no lo se, cuando subí los tres estaban en la sala… Probablemente es uno de ellos- ambas chicas salieron del cuarto y una vez en la entrada de la sala observaron al pelinegro sentado en el piano, la canción que tocaba era muy dulce, tierna pero sobre todo daba una gran paz; Crow al notar que las jóvenes habían ingresado se acerco a ellas

-Aki que gusto que decidieras unirte a nosotros- le sonrió cálidamente y dirigió de nueva cuenta su vista al pelinegro, este al notarlo le dedico una tierna sonrisa provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la chica

-es una hermosa melodía- comentaba Carly mientras se dejaba llevar por el sonido de la música

-me permite esta pieza mi lady- decía Jack acercándose a Carly y haciendo una reverencia frente a ella, esta algo dudosa acepto… Aki sonrió ante el hecho y se acerco al chico que se encontraba en el piano, Crow sabia que lo mejor era dejar a los cuatro solos y salió de la habitación

-es una canción muy linda Yusei- mencionaba Aki mientras se recargaba en el piano y cerraba sus ojos para poder prestarle mas atención a la melodía

-gracias; mi madre me enseño a tocar el piano con ella- respondía este sin perder la concentración en lo que hacia

Ambos se perdieron en el sonido de la música hasta que decidieron dirigirse la mirada, sus ojos de nuevo se encontraron como la vez en la cascada y de nueva cuenta aquella descarga eléctrica que habían experimentado en aquella ocasión regreso, había algo que evitaba que apartaran sus miradas y no era un momento incomodo sino todo lo contrario; mientras que la joven pareja de bailarines observaba desde una distancia considerable esa escena

-al parecer ellos se atraen mas que con la mirada- mencionaba Carly sin dejar de bailar

-eso parece, me da mucho gusto por Yusei y claro por Aki también- Carly dirigió su mirada al rubio y le sonrió, le parecía que a pesar de que se mostraba en ocasiones frio y distante era alguien de gran corazón, ante ese hecho el rubio se sonrojo

-Será mejor que nosotros también les demos algo de privacidad- Salieron del lugar y en la entrada estaba una persona la cual nadie deseaba ver, Jack no tuvo otra opción mas que interrumpir aquel momento

-Yusei será mejor que salgas ya que tenemos "visitas"- el tono molesto e incomodo en el que lo dijo preocupo a la pelirroja

-en seguida vamos, será mejor que te quedes aquí- dijo el pelinegro mientras salía de la habitación junto a los demás, en la entrada de la mansión estaba la persona menos esperada (y bienvenida)

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- preguntaba molesto Jack mientras observaba con detenimiento al castaño delante de ellos, el cual ignorando a todos se acerco a Yusei y lo abrazo **(Acantha: ósea que hipócrita, Ahome: te dije que no me interrumpas)**

-Yusei querido amigo ¿Cómo has estado?, espero no te moleste que pase a visitarte durante mis vacaciones en la capital-

-Flavio Alberti…- susurraba Yusei mientras observaba al joven con desagrado y se alejaba de el -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Flavio…- Una voz se dejo escuchar detrás de ellos, Aki había salido y se coloco junto a Carly, al observar al castaño solo se sorprendió

-Aki ¿Qué haces aquí?- la forma en la que se hablaban daba a entender que se conocían pero ¿Cómo?

**Ahome: ¿Como conocerá Flavio a Aki? ¿Qué sucederá después de esto?**

Acantha: ¿Yusei se dará cuenta realmente que me ama a mí en lugar de Aki?

**Ahome: no digas cosas tontas -_-**

Acantha: no son tontas el sabe que es verdad ¿No es así Yusei? (sujetando con fuerza su brazo)

_Yusei: Ahome ¿Podrías ayudarme?_

**Ahome: ok ya voy para allá mientras tanto es momento de agradecimientos**

_**Aki-nee.19: Mil gracias por tus palabras me alegra que te haya gustado de esa forma el capitulo, espero que te guste la continuación**_

_**Anzu Hyuuga: Y yo que pensé que el robo de la escultura me había salido algo… Extraño creo XD, si Yusei se merecía sus buenos golpes XD**_

_**Reika Deathless: Claro que abra un beso de Yusei y Aki como debe de ser, no siempre se ocultara bajo la mascara del dragón aunque aun tengo algo pensado antes de que eso suceda ojala y te agrade mi nuevo capitulo**_

_**Atami no Tsuki: Pues para que no mueras te dejo el siguiente capitulo XD, espero te guste n.n**_

_Yusei: No creo que amarrarla haya sido lo mejor_

**Ahome: ¿entonces quieres que te siga molestando?**

_Yusei: Ok lo entiendo_

**Ahome: Te lo dije jaja, bueno gracias por el apoyo recibido un saludote y cuídense mucho todos matta nee n_n**


	7. Recuerdos

**Ahome: Hola a todos, ahora sabrán que clase de relación tienen Aki y Flavio**

Acantha: wow que intenso se pone esto, ya quiero que comencemos con la continuación 

**Ahome: espera no te aloques aun ya que tenemos que presentar este primero**

Acantha: Tienes razón, bueno los personajes aquí utilizados no son nuestros

**Ahome: Aunque nos duela T_T**

**(Capitulo 7: Recuerdos)**

-Aki querida que gusto me da verte- saludaba el castaño a la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a ella y depositaba un suave beso en su mano-pero miren si también esta la linda Carly- hizo lo mismo que momentos antes con Aki

-joven Alberdi que sorpresa…- respondía Carly mientras retiraba rápidamente la mano y llevaba su vista a otro lado

-¿Se conocen?- preguntaba Yusei de forma cortante y mirando de forma fría, no quería pensar que aquellas chicas también habían pasado por la larga lista de conquistas del castaño

-así es…- respondió incomoda la pelirroja- este hombre es…-

-el pretendiente preferido para Aki del señor Hideo- esa respuesta le cayo como balde de agua fría a todos, no era posible una respuesta como esa-¿Qué sucede Yusei? Parece que no te agrada la idea de que esta linda jovencita probablemente se convierta en mi esposa-

-no digas tonterías Flavio, yo jamás eh aceptado nada contigo- este solo sonrió forma calida, algo que sorprendió al grupo de chicos

-tal vez tu no pero tu padre esta muy interesado, aunque es una lastima que una hermosa jovencita no desee aun aceptarme como prometido- se acerco peligrosamente a ella

-te dije que aun no estaba interesada en encontrar prometido por lo cual eh estado evitando ese tema- se alejo un paso de el, la situación comenzaba a incomodarla

-Aki si Yusei me lo permite claro esta ¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta por el jardín conmigo?- la pelirroja dirigió su mirada al moreno el cual extrañamente tenia una ligera capa de enojo en sus ojos

-eso es algo que debe de molestarme, ella es la que decide- dicho eso se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la sala, la pelirroja con una mirada de molestia ante el comportamiento del joven se dirigió con Flavio al jardín ante las miradas atentas de todos los presentes

-Carly ¿Desde cuando conoces a Flavio Alberdi?- preguntaba Jack al ver que ambos jóvenes habían salido

-pues hace un año más o menos cuando su padre fue de visita a Inglaterra, es un joven muy atento con ella-

-¿Acaso ustedes no sabes nada acerca de el antes de ese tiempo?- Carly estaba extrañada ante la pregunta así que simplemente negó

-¿Ustedes saben algo que nosotras ignoremos?- los chicos solo negaron y se dirigieron a la sala junto a Yusei, Carly no sabia que sucedía y se extrañaba aun mas ante la actitud de los chicos

-Sabes no deberías ser tan celoso Yusei- comentaba Crow a su amigo intentando hacerlo reír pero este solo le dirigió una mirada fría

-no son celos, estoy intranquilo… Recuerda lo que éramos Flavio y yo… No me agrada la idea de que Aki hubiera sido una de las mujeres con las que estuvo- dirigió su mirada al ventanal y podía observar como el castaño le hacia la platica animadamente a la joven-_no son celos_- se decía a si mismo tratando de convencerse

-tranquilo no creo que Aki sea ese tipo de mujeres, tu mismo lo has visto- las palabras de Jack lo hacían sentirse mas tranquilo en el área de saber que Aki no caería tan fácilmente en las redes de ese tipo pero había algo en aquella escena que hacia que le hirviera la sangre, no le agradaba para nada aquel acercamiento que tenia el castaño con la detective; dejo su copa en la mesita de nueva cuenta y salio de la habitación.

En el jardín Flavio le preguntaba diversas cosas a la chica pelirroja la cual solo respondía con una sonrisa

-Aki dime ¿Qué haces en Francia?, acaso estas llevando acabo otro de tus locos trabajos- la pelirroja se molesto ante ese comentario y se quedo unos pasos detrás de el

-no es un trabajo "loco" como tu lo llamas ya que estoy aquí porque jure capturar al dragón polvo de estrellas- las palabras de la chica sonaban tan llenas de determinación que hicieron voltear el rostro al chico… Segundos después comenzó a reírse llamando la atención de la joven-¿Puedo saber que te resulta tan divertido?-

-pues eh leído en los diarios que ese ladrón a burlado a los mejores policías y detectives, me resulta un tanto cómico que tu siendo mujer te sientas con mas confianza que ellos- Cuando Aki estuvo a punto de golpearlo ante su atrevimiento Yusei lo detuvo tomando su hombro

-ella es muy capaz de llevar acabo ese trabajo y se que lograra su cometido Flavio, así que si no tienes algo mas que hacer me temo que te pediré que te retires- el castaño solo lo miro de forma retadora y dio la media vuelta comenzando a caminar rumbo a la salida

-por cierto Aki mañana pasare por ti para ir a almorzar- y sin permitir que la pelirroja pudiera negarse este salio rápidamente

-te agradezco que confíes en mi de esa forma pero no tenias porque hablarle de esa forma- protestaba la pelirroja mirando fijamente al conde, este solo la observo durante unos segundos a los ojos y entro de nueva cuenta a la casa, en el pasillo que daba a la entrada principal ya se encontraban todos, Yusei solo los miro de reojo se despidió de ellos y subió a su habitación

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaba la morena a su amiga al verla entrar

-no es nada, Flavio me invito a almorzar mañana eso es todo-

-detesto a ese sujeto- susurraba Jack sin dejar de ver la puerta temiendo que se atreviera a regresar

-¿Iras Aki?- preguntaba Carly dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirroja la cual frunció el ceño ante la actitud de aquellos hombres

-no tengo otra opción, discúlpenme pero de repente no me siento con ánimos- hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a las escaleras seguida por Carly para ir rumbo a su habitación; mientras tanto Jack y Crow se despedían para retirarse a sus casas, la pequeña visita de aquel hombre les había arruinado la velada a todos por lo que decidieron que lo mejor seria ir a dormir

En su habitación Yusei daba vueltas en su cama, no podía dormir por mas que lo intentara ¿Por qué le afectaba de esa forma el ver a Aki con Flavio si la acababa de conocer?, se coloco de pie y se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación observando la hermosa luna llena que abarcaba en esos momentos el cielo nocturno

_-Igual a aquella noche- _pensaba el joven mientras un pequeño recuerdo surcaba su mente

_**=Flash back=**_

_Un joven de cabello negro caminaba sin rumbo aparente, estaba ebrio como cada noche desde hacia algunos meses… Para el su vida era un asco por mas que todos lo intentaran ayudar el jamás lo aceptaba, deseaba morir y acabar con su vida de una vez por todas, se sentó en una pequeña banca en un parque cercano y alzo su vista al cielo_

_La luna era hermosa en su etapa total… Blanca y enorme haciendo contraste con el azul marino del cielo…_

_-buenas noches… No creo que sea correcto que se encuentre en tal estado en una noche tan hermosa- dirigió su vista a donde escuchaba esa voz y pudo verla por primera vez: su cabello castaño y lacio llegaba a su cintura, sus ojos tan azules como el cielo de medio día, su piel blanca como la porcelana y por ultimo su hermosa y melodiosa voz_

_-eso es algo que a ti no te importa-respondía este volteando de inmediato su mirada_

_-tal vez tenga razón pero sabe, sus ojos me dicen que esta pasando por una etapa difícil… me gustaría ayudarlo- tendiéndole la mano- Mi nombre es Agatha Merimee- le dedico una tierna sonrisa la cual hizo que por un momento olvidara sus problemas_

_**=FIN FLASH BACK=**_

-Aqua…- susurraba mientras se perdía en sus memorias

A la mañana siguiente Aki se arreglaba para ir a almorzar con aquel sujeto, al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Yusei en la entrada de la casa; estaba cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados

-buenos días Yusei- saludaba con una sonrisa la chica llamando la atención del joven el cual se coloco delante de ella

-¿En verdad iras?- su pregunta por el tono en su voz más que pedir una respuesta la exigía

-así es- desafiante fue el tono de voz que empleaba, esta bien que estuviera viviendo en su casa pero el no tenia ningún derecho a hablarle de esa forma

-muy bien- la rodeo un poco para dirigirse al jardín pero antes de salir se paro en la puerta- solo te pido que te cuides de el- y salio del lugar

Aki no comprendía muy bien las palabras de Yusei esta bien que Flavio era una persona con malos modales ante las mujeres y con una actitud creída y arrogante pero jamás había hecho algo con lo que ella sintiera miedo o intranquilidad, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que tocaron la puerta y al ver que no había nadie de la servidumbre cerca ella fue a abrir

-Buenos días hermosa niña- saludaba el joven Alberti tomando la mano de Aki y depositando un calido beso en su mano

-buenos días Flavio- saludo esta sin muchas ganas

-¿Sucede algo mi pequeña niña?- Aki negó con la cabeza y salio en compañía del castaño, llegaron a uno de los restaurantes mas lujosos del lugar e inmediatamente pidieron, Aki fingía escuchar las palabras de su acompañante respondiendo de vez en cuando con frases básicas o simplemente con un si o un no, su mente estaba en aquellos pequeños momentos que pasaba con el conde

-¿Y cuando regresaras a Inglaterra Aki?- pregunto Flavio mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos

-perdón creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos ¿Decías algo?-

-Aki en que piensas, creo que en todo lo que llevamos en este lugar no has prestado atención a lo que te eh dicho-

_-(exactamente) _por supuesto que no solo que tú ultima pregunta no la escuche del todo-

-pregunte ¿Cuándo regresas a Inglaterra?-

-hasta que atrape al dragón polvo de estrellas, mientras tanto viviré en Francia en la mansión de Conde-

-ya veo… Sabes Aki hay muchas cosas de el que no sabes- tomo un vaso de jugo de naranja que estaba a su lado y comenzó a beberlo divertido ante la expresión que había colocado la chica

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-

-bueno… Digamos que no soy el mas indicado para decirte así que ¿Por qué no le preguntas a el?-

Aki ya no quiso formular preguntas, odiaba cuando el joven delante de ella comenzaba con sus acertijos por lo cual solo se concentro en comer para que pudiera retirarse de ahí rápidamente, Flavio la acompaño de vuelta hasta la mansión Fudo y en cuanto estuvieron en la entrada este se despidió de forma atenta y se fue del lugar

-hola Aki ¿Cómo te fue?- Ruka fue al única que encontró en su camino ya que al parecer aparte de la servidumbre no se encontraba nadie en casa

-dime Ruka ¿donde están los demás?-

-pues Yusei fue con Rua y Crow a la plaza a comprar unas cosas y a Carly la invito a almorzar Jack, vino por ella poco después de que te habías ido tu- la pelirroja sonrió por lo bajo ante lo ultimo, le alegraba mucho y a la vez envidiaba un poco la suerte de su amiga

-ya veo… Ruka hay algo que quiero preguntarte-

-dime-

-podemos ir a la sala para platicar cómodamente-

-por supuesto- la niña de coletas camino por delate de la pelirroja y llegaron a la sala sentándose en el sillón mas grande-¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme?

-bueno pues… ¿Tú conociste a una chica llamada Agatha Merimee?-

-¿Te refieres a Aqua?, claro que la conocí era una chica muy linda aunque es una lastima que muriera-

-me gustaría que me dijeras que clase de persona era-

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?- la pequeña sabia por donde intentaba ir la conversación, sabia que si Aki indagaba un poco mas podría dar con el secreto que guardaba su hermano mayor

-pues…-

-Ruka ya llegamos- la voz de su gemelo hizo que se sintiera aliviada, se coloco de pie haciendo una pequeña reverencia y fue a la salida a recibirlos junto a la pelirroja

-buenos días Aki-saludaba Crow a la chica mientras entraba a la mansión

-buenos días Crow ¿A dónde fueron tan temprano?- preguntaba la chica llevada por la curiosidad

-solamente fuimos a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba Sara para la cocina- respondía Rua mientras entraba con una caja un tanto pequeña en sus manos

-pero ¿Por qué no mandaron a alguno de los sirvientes?- sabia que estaba mal preguntar algo así pero normalmente alguien de su clase social no se preocupaba en cosas tan pequeñas como esas

-digamos que de vez en cuando no hace daño hacer este tipo de cosas- la voz del conde se dejo escuchar desde la entrada, su semblante había cambiado ya que ahora mostraba aquella hermosa y tierna sonrisa que le gustaba, miro hacia sus manos y se percato de que llevaba unas rosas blancas y pequeños adornos de Lilium rosa y Mimbre Japonés similares a los que había visto en la tumba de la prometida del chico, este al percatarse de que ella prestaba atención a las flores saco una de entre el adorno y se la dio

-disculpa mi comportamiento de esta mañana, se que no es mucho pero espero que la aceptes- sonrió de nueva cuenta haciendo que la chica se sonrojara pero aceptando gustosa el pequeño presente

-no te preocupes pero gracias- su mano rozo con la de el y sintió un pequeño cosquilleo, levanto su rostro para poder encararlo y este aun la observaba detenidamente como si por medio de sus ojos intentara ver el interior de su alma

-oigan chicos recuerden que aun estamos aquí- decía Crow burlándose de aquella situación haciendo que ambos separaran sus manos y voltearan su rostro

-hay que darnos prisa porque hay que ir a visitar la tumba de Aqua…- Yusei dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina seguido por Rua y Crow que aun se reía de la situación

-creo que le gustas a Yusei- mencionaba la pequeña Ruka haciendo que el sonrojo de Aki se incrementara

-pero que dices Ruka- estaba a punto de retirarse hasta que escucho de nueva cuenta la voz de la pequeña

-es que hace mucho que no lo veía sonreír de esa forma- cuando Aki giro para verla esta solo le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la sala

Unos momentos después había llego Carly y Jack y este ultimo se unió a sus amigos para salir rumbo al cementerio, una vez ahí comenzaron a retirar las flores marchitas y colocaron agua limpia junto las flores nuevas, Yusei coloco calidamente su mano sobre la lapida y una capa de tristeza inundo sus ojos así como los de sus dos amigos

-ya a pasado mucho desde que murió- comentaba Jack mientras unía sus manos en forma de plegaria

-así es… Aun recuerdo aquel día- dijo Crow haciendo lo mismo que el rubio

_-jamás me lo perdonare-_ el pelinegro cerro sus ojos recordando como es que aquella jovencita había muerto

_**=FLASH BACK=**_

_-Aqua como es que fuiste capaz de traicionarme- gritaba furioso Yusei mientras sujetaba con fuerza a la castaña de su brazo_

_-por favor Yusei suéltame me estas haciendo daño-_

_-no hasta que me respondas como es que fuiste capaz de hacerlo, por algo este estupido prendedor es tan especial para ti- soltó a con fuerza a la chica arrojando con la misma furia la rosa de plata_

_-escúchame por favor- sollozaba la chica- yo no te eh traicionado, me enamore de otro… Desde que acepte el compromiso te había dicho que no te amaba…-_

_-pero prometiste que intentarías hacerlo ya que estaríamos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas-_

_-Yusei yo no quise que esto pasara por favor perdóname- lo tomo con fuerza de la camisa pero este no hizo ningún movimiento y simplemente se giro apartándola con fuerza de el_

_-por favor Yusei escúchame…-pedía con mas fuerza la chica mientras observaba al joven alejarse_

_-no tengo nada mas que escucharte así que ahora lárgate- aquella orden le desgarro el corazón a ambos y la joven entre lagrimas salio de la mansión_

_**=FIN FLASH BACK=**_

_-si la hubiera perdonado esto no habría pasado- _apretaba son fuerza su puño y lagrimas caían por su rostro _-desearía al menos saber el nombre de aquel que había cautivado tu corazón-_

-Yusei es momento de irnos- limpio aquellos rastros de lágrimas y se quedo unos segundos sin dirigirle la mirada a sus amigos

-por favor adelántense necesito estar a solas- tanto Crow como Jack accedieron, los tres salieron del cementerio pero en la entrada de este tomaron caminos distintos

Después de caminar un poco Yusei llego a la pequeña cascada donde había estado con Aki hacia unos días atrás, ese lugar lo conoció cuando Aqua lo llevo, se recargo en uno de los árboles mas cercanos y se dejo caer, miro de nueva cuenta el agua

_-nuestro primer beso fue aquí-_

_**=FLASH BACK=**_

_**-**__Yusei quiero que cierres los ojos- pedía la castaña al pelinegro el cual no entendía porque aquella chica lo había llevado a un bosque como ese_

_-esta bien ¿Dime que tienes pensado?- sintió como la chica lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba, escuchaba el sonido de agua cayendo lo cual hacia aumentar mas su curiosidad_

_-estas listo- el joven asintió con la cabeza- muy bien… abre los ojos- cuando el chico lo hizo le sorprendió mucho la belleza de aquel hermoso lugar_

_-Agatha es hermoso- al escuchar su nombre la chica hizo un puchero que le causo gracia al chico-lo siento lo olvide-_

_-aun no entiendo porque mis padres me pusieron ese nombre- giro su vista al borde de la cascada, Yusei la miro quedando embelezado ante la belleza de la chica la cual resaltaba por los reflejos del sol en el agua _

_-Aqua…-_

_-¿Eh?- la chica lo miro extrañada mientras se acercaba a ella y se colocaba delante quedando a unos cuantos centímetros el uno del otro ocasionando en sonrojo de esta_

_-de ahora en adelante serás Aqua- la tomo delicadamente del rostro mientras se acercaba poco a poco ella, ambos cerraban los ojos al mismo tiempo y unieron sus labios en una tierna caricia, Yusei la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo mas a el mientras que ella colocaba sus manos delicadamente en su pecho… Sabía que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga_

_**=FIN FLASH BACK= **_

Sabia que no era correcto recordar aquellas memorias pero aun tenia muy presente a su amada, el trabajo de ladrón lo había adquirido porque se hizo la promesa de que jamás la gente sufriría de nueva cuenta por los actos criminales de las personas aunque con eso tuviera que condenarse así mismo. Se coloco de pie y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su hogar pero en el transcurso se percato de un pequeño en la entrada de la iglesia el cual pedía limosna

-por favor señor no tiene una moneda que me regale- el pelinegro metió su mano en su pantalón y saco 10 monedas de oro las cuales se las dio al pequeño con una sonrisa- mil gracias señor- dijo este felizmente, se acerco de nueva cuenta a otro de los hombres que pasaban por ahí pero este simplemente lo pateo

-aléjate de mi muchacho- grito el hombre al tiempo que se sacudía el traje, el pequeño ante el impulso había tirado las monedas que momentos antes le había dado Yusei pero aquel hombre al verlas las comenzó a recoger

-espere eso es mió- decía el niño mientras intentaba recoger las monedas y de nueva cuenta aquel tipo lo arrojaba

-que dices, esto se me debe haber caído cuando te acercaste a mi así que ahora lárgate antes de que te acuse de ladrón- el niño con lagrimas en los ojos se alejo del lugar, Yusei guardo el rostro de aquel sujeto en su memoria y alcanzo al muchacho para darle de nueva cuenta 10 monedas de oro cuando llego a su casa pudo observar a los gemelos en la cocina, salio de esta y en la sala encontró a Carly leyendo

-buenas tardes conde- saludaba la pelinegra intentando colocarse de pie para recibirlo pero este se lo impidió con un ligero movimiento con su manos

-¿Dónde esta Aki?- la joven solo sonrió por lo bajo

-esta en las caballerizas, dijo que quería ver como estaban Lluvia y Trueno- Agradeció la información y fue al lugar dicho, la encontró recostada en el heno limpio, al parecer se había quedado dormida en ese lugar… Se quedo observándola unos segundos, se veía tan frágil e inocente

_-tal y como era Aqua- _pensaba mientras poco a poco se acercaba a su rostro

**Ahome: muaja lo dejo hasta aquí para dejarlos con la duda**

Acantha: ¿Yusei va a besar a Aki?... No porque Yusei

**Ahome: relájate eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo**

Acantha: Oye también ese hombre que le sucede, esas monedas eran del niño ¬¬

**Ahome: si lo se pero tengo que poner otro caso donde aparezca nuestro querido Yusei como el gran dragón polvo de estrellas**

Acantha: es cierto, en fin es momento de agradecimientos:

_**Aki-nee.19: Me da mucho gusto que te agradara el capitulo anterior te dejo este para que puedas leer mas **_

_**Reika Deathless: Bueno ahora ya sabes que relación hay entre Aki y Flavio, se que no puse a Yusei muy celoso pero créeme que en el siguiente capitulo lo será XP**_

_**Mic-RNOL-Mik: Si lo de Agatha es muy triste pero eso me ayuda un poco como tu dices para la relación entre Aki y yusei, y bueno no creo ponerle un hijo ni mucho menos una enfermedad así a Yusei XD**_

_**Anzu Hyuuga: si lo de ser mujeriego es solamente para darle mas sabor a la historia pero eso es lo que hace interesante al fic (Acantha: IAH como que prefieres a Aki, ósea todavía que nos quita el amor de nuestro lindo Yusei… Que sucedió contigo T_T) relájate, creo que se aloca Acantha XD espero te guste la continuación**_

_Voces masculinas: ¡Ahome auxilio!_

**Ahome: ni siquiera voy a preguntar (tomo un par de cuerdas y giro mi cabeza a donde se escuchan las voces: Yusei, Crow y Jack están atados) A-CAN-THA**

Acantha: ok hay problemas (empieza a correr)

**Ahome: Creo que debería acostumbrarme a esto XD, en fin iré a desatar a estos chicos y a alcanzar a Acantha para darle sus zapes por hacer travesuras cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo matta nee n_n**


	8. Celos

**Ahome: Hay me emociono, mil gracias a las personas que apenas están comenzando a leer el fic**

Acantha: Jamás creímos que llamaría la atención esta loca idea que se nos ocurrió en nuestros momentos de ocio con Yu Gi Oh, en serio mil gracias

**Ahome: Bueno pues les dejo el siguiente capitulo, aunque no estoy segura si el titulo le va bien…. Si alguien tiene un titulo mejor se lo agradeceré :P**

Acantha: Los personajes aquí utilizados no son nuestros con excepción de Agatha Merimee y Flavio Alberti 

**Ahome: espero lo disfruten n_n**

**(Capitulo 8:**** Celos)**

El relinchar de los caballos hizo que Yusei se alejara de la chica, aun no era el momento se decía para si mientras que la pelirroja comenzaba a abrir sus ojos poco a poco sorprendiéndose al ver al conde sentado junto a ella

-Perdona no quise asustarte- Comentaba Yusei mientras se dejaba caer sobre el heno y colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-No te preocupes- Se sentó quedándose junto a el

-¿Qué es lo que haces en este lugar?, no esperaba verte dormida-

-Solo vine a cepillar a Lluvia me recosté y creo que me quede dormida, al parecer no se deja tocar por nadie solo por mi y bueno por…- Giro su rostro para verlo y este se sentaba a su lado observando a la yegua

-¿Por mi?- La chica asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y se coloco de pie mientras retomaba el cepillo

-Al parecer es una yegua muy quisquillosa- Bromeaba la chica mientras comenzaba el cepillado

-No veo que tiene de malo, el que tenga un carácter fuerte la hace alguien interesante- Ese comentario hizo que Aki recordara la noche en que se enfrento al dragón pero simplemente movió la cabeza intentando olvidar todo lo que había sucedido ese día -Déjame ayudarte- pedía el conde mientras le quitaba el cepillo y el comenzaba a tratar a la yegua la cual sin mucho esfuerzo se dejaba acariciar por el chico

-Aun no entiendo porque se deja tocar por ti y no por alguien más- Se coloco de pie y se puso junto a el

-Al parecer le agrado-

-Eso creo- La jovencita sonrió un poco siendo observada por el joven delante de ella, desde lo ocurrido en el baile el deseo de besarla era grande sin embargo no podía llevarlo acabo ya que no sabia como reaccionaria la chica ante ese hecho

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntaba la pelirroja al ver la mirada que poseía el conde

-Aki… ¿A ti te gustaría casarte con Flavio?- Giro su rostro ya que no quería encarar totalmente la respuesta de la chica, esta solo se volvió a sentar en el heno y recargo su rostro sobre una de sus manos

-Es lo que a mi padre le gustaría debido a que es alguien acaudalado y de una familia prestigiosa, sin embargo a pesar de ello me permitió elegir a mi futuro esposo- Le resultaba algo incomodo hablar de Flavio en especial con el chico de cabello negro que estaba frente a ella

-Pero eso no responde mi pregunta ¿Tu quieres casarte con el?-

-No lo se… Aun no se si quiero contraer nupcias con alguien-

-La decisión de tu padre es algo que me sorprende mucho ya que en estos días los padres deciden con quien deben de casarse sus hijos-

-Es verdad y dime Yusei ¿Por qué elegiste casarte con Aqua?- Al momento en que dijo esas palabras de inmediato tapo su boca, no quería inmiscuirse en ese tipo de temas pero las palabras salieron solas- perdón no quise ser tan imprudente

-No te preocupes- Respondió Yusei mientras detenía el cepillado de Lluvia para retomarlo unos segundos después- porque la amaba, para mi ella era una chica muy especial que hizo que comenzara a valorar mi vida después de la muerte de mis padres-

-¿Valorar tu vida?-

-Así es, cuando ellos murieron me sentía traicionado ya que habían prometido estar a mi lado… Ella me hizo comprender que las cosas suceden por algo y que nosotros estamos aquí con un propósito que cuando se cumple es momento de regresar al lugar que nos corresponde- En sus palabras podía escuchar el amor pero a la vez la tristeza, sin duda aquella chica había sido muy especial para el… Aki abrazo sus rodillas, ahora se arrepentía de haber preguntado- Recuerdo que cuando la conocimos Jack y Crow inmediatamente me pidieron que se las presentara y en cuanto la conocieron también quedaron hechizados por su magia-

-Veo que era una chica realmente especial para… Ustedes-

-Así es, pero ella murió y ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer- Dejo el cepillo en su lugar y de nuevo se sentó junto a Aki, esta solo tenia su mirada perdida en otro lado algo que hizo que Yusei se preocupara

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No es nada, lo mejor será que entremos a la mansión- Se coloco de pie rápidamente pero no lo suficiente para evitar que Yusei pudiera ver la solitaria lagrima que caía por su rostro, rápidamente se coloco de pie y la tomo del brazo para jalarla contra el, la abrazo fuertemente… La idea de verla llorar no le gustaba, esta por su cuenta estaba sorprendida pero aun así correspondió aquel dulce detalle del conde.

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa joven amo- La voz de Anya hizo que ambos jóvenes se separaran, cuando Aki miro a la chica esta le dirigía una mirada llena de odio a lo cual se sorprendió mucho ya que la primera vez que la vio nunca la había observado de esa forma

-¿Qué sucede Anya?- Preguntaba Yusei un tanto incomodo

-El joven Flavio busca a la señorita Aki, la esta esperando en la sala- Al escuchar ese nombre de nueva cuenta la sangre comenzó a hervirle a Yusei

-Podrías decirle que en un segundo voy por favor- Anya solo asintió y se fue del lugar, antes de entrar totalmente giro su rostro a su amo y la pelirroja, el pelinegro con sus dedos limpiaba los rastros de lagrimas que aun tenia la chica en su rostro lo cual hizo que Anya enfureciera aun mas

-Esa estupida- Susurraba mientras entraba de nueva cuenta a la mansión

Cuando Aki entro a la mansión Flavio ya estaba en la puerta de la sala, se dirigió a ella y la saludo con un delicado beso en su mano

-Tan hermosa como siempre Aki- Decía el castaño sonriendo ampliamente y obsequiándole un enorme arreglo de rosas

-Gracias son muy hermosas- Le tendió el arreglo de flores a Hana para que las pusiera en agua

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Flavio?- El tono molesto de Yusei hizo que las cosas se tensaran un poco lo cual le importo casi nada al joven castaño el cual solamente se acerco a el y lo abrazo

-Simplemente trato de conquistar a esta bella dama y aprovecho que se encuentra en Francia para llevar acabo lo que planeo- El doble sentido en sus palabras pasaron desapercibidos ante los oídos de todos excepto los del conde el cual estuvo a punto de golpearlo de no haber sido por Aki

-Será mejor que pasemos a la sala- El castaño siguió a la pelirroja mientras que Yusei hacia lo mismo, los tres se sentaron mientras que Sara les servia un poco de te

-¿Has tenido alguna pista para atrapar a tu ladrón?- De nuevo la burla en sus palabras, si algo detestaba era que dudaran que podía llevar acabo su trabajo

-Aun no sin embargo tengo una pista muy interesante para poder atraparlo- La determinación en sus ojos y su voz hicieron sonreír a Yusei, le agradaba la idea de que se entusiasmara ya que eso haría el próximo robo divertido

-Bueno cariño supongo que lo único que me queda es apoyarte- Dejo su taza en la pequeña mesita delante de el y dirigió su vista a Yusei el cual lucia molesto después de que Flavio utilizara el termino "cariño"

-Y que tal tu Yusei ¿Algo interesante que quieras contar? Porque bueno cuando nos conocimos siempre pudimos contarnos todo- Yusei comenzaba a molestarse pero Aki no entendía que pasaba ya que las palabras dirigidas entre ambos parecían trabajarlas en clave

-¿A que se refieren?- Preguntaba la pelirroja

-No tiene importancia, Aki hace poco me entere que compraste un par de caballos excelentes, será posible que me permitas verlos ya que si se trata de unos especimenes tan exquisitos sin duda serán dignos de admiración-

-Así es pero me temo que solamente te podré mostrar al macho ya que la hembras es algo especial

-¿Especial?-

-Digamos que solamente Aki y yo podemos tocarla- Aki giro su cabeza para ver a Yusei y reprenderlo con la mirada pero este solo sonreía divertido ante la expresión del castaño

-Vamos no creo que sea tan malo, si se deja tocar por Yusei estoy seguro de que yo también podré acercarme- Aki ante la insistencia del joven lo guió a las caballerizas donde se acercaron primero a Trueno el cual como siempre se dejo tocar por el extraño aunque un tanto nervioso mientras que Lluvia cuando vio acercarse al hombre relincho fuertemente y se levanto en sus patas traseras para hacerlo alejar

-Estupida yegua- Decía Flavio mientras se acercaba a esta y la golpeaba fuertemente algo que no pudo tolerar Aki por lo que se acerco a el y lo cacheteo

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratar a mis caballos de esa forma?- Gritaba furiosa ante aquel atrevimiento que hizo que la yegua se pusiera aun mas inquieta

-¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de que me ataco?, ese animal merece una reprimenda aun mayor-

-Será mejor que salgamos para evitar que se siga poniendo nerviosa- Al decir eso Yusei guió a ambos hasta la salida, regreso a la caballeriza y trato de tranquilizar a la yegua la cual aun estaba nerviosa

-Tranquila Lluvia ya paso… - Cuando estaba a punto de tomarla del cabello esta se levanto de nueva cuenta y alcanzo a golpearlo en su brazo derecho

-Yusei- Dijo Aki al ver lo que había sucedido por lo que regreso a la caballeriza intentando calmar ella también a la yegua pero antes de que se colocara de nuevo sobre sus patas traseras Trueno se coloco delante de los chicos a forma de protegerlos causando que Lluvia se tranquilizara-¿Estas bien?- Preguntaba angustiada Aki al ver que el moreno se sujetaba con fuerza su brazo

-Si… No es nada- Trato de formar una sonrisa la cual inmediatamente se borro dejando ver una mueca de dolor, la joven tomo su brazo y recorrió la manga del saco y la camisa para ver el enorme golpe que se había hecho, cuando giro su rostro para pedirle a Flavio que la auxiliara este ya se había ido

-Vamos entremos para atenderte- Lo ayudo a colocarse de pie y se dirigieron a la habitación del chico, ya ahí llego Sara con algunos medicamentos para bajar la hinchazón y calmar el dolor junto con vendajes

-Señorita Aki no se preocupe yo me haré cargo- Aki asintió ante las palabras de Sara y salio del cuarto dejando a ambos solos, bajo a la sala y pudo ver a Flavio a un lado del ventanal

-¿Por qué no ayudaste a Yusei?- Preguntaba enojada la chica mientras se acercaba al hombre

-No tengo porque hacerlo después de que tanto tú como tu estupido animal me agredieran- Se giro y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida pero en cuanto tomo el picaporte de la puerta se giro de nueva cuenta a ella- Regresare mañana que estés mas tranquila- Al decir eso salio del lugar

Aki al ver que Sara bajaba las escaleras se acerco preguntando si podía subir a ver al joven a lo cual la mujer accedió sonriendo de forma calida, subió a la segunda planta y toco la puerta del joven hasta que recibió una respuesta para poder entrar

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntaba mientras ingresaba y se colocaba frente a el

-Estoy bien solamente fue un golpe- Respondía este de forma tierna y haciéndose a un lado para dar pie a la chica para que se sentara

-Gracias…- Respondió esta tomando asiento- Lamento lo que sucedió-

-Tranquilízate no fue culpa tuya-

-Si lo fue, si no hubiera llevado a Flavio esto no te hubiera sucedido- La chica bajo su mirada apenada pero Yusei solo la observo calidamente

-No te preocupes- Tomo su rostro e hizo que la viera a los ojos- Pero gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí-

El rostro del chico se fue acercando al de ella poco a poco, quería besarla… Necesitaba hacerlo, mientras que ella simplemente cerró los ojos esperando que aquella caricia se diera

-Joven amo ¿La señorita Aki esta aquí?, vino el joven Jack para tratar de negocios con ella- La voz de Anya del otro lado de la puerta interrumpió aquel momento, Aki se coloco de pie y rápidamente salio del lugar

-Gracias Anya- Dijo Aki al momento en que salía de la habitación de Yusei con el rostro aun sonrojado algo que no paso desapercibido por la mujer que se encelo inmediatamente

En la parte de abajo Jack saludaba cordialmente a Aki, esta le pidió que la siguiera al jardín ya que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco se sentaron en una pequeña banca y el rubio le dio una nota

-¿Ese maldito ladrón acaso se esta burlando de mi?- Preguntaba enojada la pelirroja mientras arrugaba el papel en su mano

-Aki esta es la primera vez en todo lo que llevamos de investigación que manda una nota con los datos de cuando y quien será su próxima victima… Esta cambiando su modus operandi-

-No creo que sea eso, ese maldito lo que quiere es probarme… Si lo que quiere es jugar yo seré la que gane- Se coloco de pie y entro a la mansión seguida del rubio, mientras que Yusei desde su balcón escuchaba la conversación

-Con que crees ganarme… Este será uno de los mejores desafíos que eh enfrentado- Entro a su alcoba y se sentó en la cama, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien entraba a su habitación; Anya se quedo en la puerta utilizando de pretexto el llevarle algo de agua al chico para estar con el… Desde que lo conoció la joven quedo prendada de el, estaba enamorada sin ser correspondida ya que el joven jamás la vio mas allá de un ser querido

-Ah… Hola Anya gracias por traer el agua pero hubiera podido bajar por ella solo fue un pequeño golpe en el brazo no quede lisiado para siempre- comentaba el chico mientras se acercaba a ella

-No joven no hay problema me gusta ayudarle en lo que pueda- Paso a un lado de el y dejo la bandeja en el pequeño buro, ella era una de mas personas que conocían el pasado del chico por lo que aun se odiaba por no haberle tomado la palabra aquella noche que le propuso estar juntos, estaba ebrio por lo que el joven no recordaba nada de la proposición; pero si ella hubiera aceptado tal vez en esos momentos estaría embarazada y así podría tenerlo solo para ella… Pero con la aparición de Agatha todo cambio, el jamás volvió a mirarla como aquella noche ni a ella ni a nadie

-¿Que sucede Anya?- Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se acercaba el chico quedando a unos centímetros de ella

-Joven ¿Qué es lo que piensa de la señorita Izayoi?-

-¿De Aki?... Pues es una mujer muy tierna y encantadora, es sencilla y dulce alguien muy especial- la mirada que tenia Yusei hizo que los celos florecieran aun mas en el corazón de Anya, aquella mirada era la misma que tiempo antes le había dirigido a Agatha… No podía, el no debía de enamorarse de Aki Izayoi-¿Por qué tu pregunta?-

-Por nada en especial, con su permiso joven amo- Hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación del chico, en cuanto cerro la puerta bajo rápidamente a su habitación y al entrar descargo todo su coraje tirando lo que encontró a su paso, aquel sonido hizo que Hana asustada se acercara a su puerta

-Anya ¿Qué sucede?-

-No es nada que te interese déjame en paz- Hana no quiso indagar mas, Anya no era del todo de su agrado pero tenia que soportarla debido a que trabajaban en el mismo lugar y para una persona muy respetable

Horas mas tarde Jack se retiro del lugar para llevar acabo el plan que había trazado con Aki para poder capturar al dragón polvo de estrellas, era algo tarde pero le apetecía salir a dar un paseo así que salió según ella sin llamar la atención de nadie, fue a las caballerizas y tomo a Lluvia ya que a pesar de haberla comprado no la había podido utilizar, le coloco la montura y salió a todo galope; Yusei estaba en su balcón y pudo percatarse de todos sus movimientos por lo que mando llamar a Sara y avisándole que tenia algo que hacer salió de la mansión.

Aki estaba trotando sobre Lluvia recorriendo las calles de la ciudad hasta que se topo con el hombre que le había vendido los caballos, lo alcanzo y pudo notar como llego a su hogar; bajo del caballo y toco la puerta

-Buenas noches- Saludaba cordialmente la pelirroja mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-Pero si usted es… Valla que sorpresa, por favor pase- Aki asintió con una cálida sonrisa y entro a la casa el hombre le ofreció algo de tomar y ella se sentó en el comedor junto a la esposa del hombre, una mujer de unos 30 años de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color con una mirada muy dulce… Con su vista comenzó a observar detenidamente el lugar hasta que dio con la escultura que aquel dragón le había robado al vizconde

-Por lo que veo la escultura realmente regreso a sus verdaderos dueños- El comentario sonrojo al matrimonio al mismo tiempo que hizo que se asustaran ya que no sabían como reaccionaria la chica, pero esta al dirigirles la mirada y ver aquella expresión solo sonrió-No se preocupen estamos enterados de toda la historia así que nadie les dirá nada sobre la Lagrima de la Diosa-

-Mil gracias señorita… Es uno de los pocos recuerdos que nos dejo nuestro hijo por lo que es muy especial para nosotros, le agradecemos mucho el hecho de que nos haya ayudado- la pelirroja sonrió de nueva cuenta y se quedo conversando sobre el ladrón para adquirir mas pistas con aquel matrimonio que le resulto de lo mas agradable; la noche ya estaba presente por lo que la joven decidió irse ya que era bastante tarde prometiendo que regresaría ante la insistencia de la mujer, comenzó su cabalgata de regreso hasta que escucho los cascos de otros caballos los cuales la seguían detenidamente, hizo que Lluvia trotara un poco mas rápido pero entre mas aumentaba la velocidad lo mismo hacían los que la perseguían… Sus nervios comenzaban a traicionarla hasta que un hombre de aspecto desagradable se coloco frente a ella con su caballo

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Una hermosa señorita de sociedad, dime preciosa ¿Qué haces sola tan tarde?- Se acerco peligrosamente a la joven tomando con su mano el rostro de la chica la cual con un golpe la alejo de ella-Una fierecilla eh… Así es como me gusta una mujer- Con un movimiento brusco logro bajarla del caballo bajando rápidamente del suyo, cuando Aki estaba por hacerle algo para quitárselo de encima sus dos compañeros la tomaron de los brazos

-Quieta querida… Créeme que estarás muy a gusto con nosotros- Aki solo cerro los ojos, sabia defenderse pero ellos lo superaban en fuerza, desde hacia ya mucho tiempo que no se sentía con miedo como en aquel momento, no sabia que podía hacer

-Mas te vale que la sueltes si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza- aquella voz la reconocía, abrió sus ojos y frente a ella estaba su héroe

-Yusei- Susurro la chica mientras sentía como los hombres la soltaban de los brazos y al sentirse de esa forma alcanzo a golpear fuertemente a uno de ellos en el estomago mientras que al otro lo golpeo por la parte trasera de la nuca dejándolo inconsciente

-Veo que no era tan necesaria mi presencia ¿Verdad?- la joven sabia que eso no era verdad ya que si el no hubiera llegado no sabia lo que aquellos hombres le hubiera podido hacer-¿Estas bien?- Ella solo asintió y se acerco a el-Ahora escúchame bien quiero que te alejes lo mas rápido que puedas de aquí y si veo tu asquerosa cara de nuevo créeme que no te tendré tanta consideración ¿Me entendiste bastardo?- El hombre solo asintió con la cabeza y se alejo de ahí dejando a sus compañeros solos

Yusei ayudo a Aki a subirse a su caballo y comenzaron a ir rumbo a la mansión, el joven se percato de que la chica aun estaba algo asustada

-Me da gusto que estés bien pero por favor no vuelvas a salir sola y menos tan tarde ¿Esta bien?-

-Si- Fue lo único que alcanzo a responder la chica, siempre se había enfrentado a hombres sin ningún problema pero ahora que lo pensaba había sido de uno contra uno, jamás se había presentado una situación como la que acababa de vivir

Yusei se coloco frente a ella con su caballo e hizo que la joven le dirigiera la mirada… Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, estaba evitando que las lagrimas salieran, el pelinegro bajo de su caballo tendiéndole la mano a la chica para que hiciera lo mismo a lo cual accedió y la llevo a un pequeño parque de la ciudad, ataron los caballos a uno de los arboles y se sentaron para poder observar la fuerte delante de ellos la cual resplandecía con los rayos de la luna

-Lo siento… No quise preocuparte- Susurraba la chica mientras abrazaba sus rodillas

-No tienes porque disculparte jamás sabes cuando te encontraras con gente como aquellos sujetos… Me alegra que te encuentres bien- Le sonrió tiernamente y ella se giro a verlo, sabia que podía confiar en el así que dejo que las lagrimas que estaba ocultando a causa del miedo salieran

-Tenia miedo- estaba asustada aun y simplemente se abrazo fuertemente a el, al chico le enterneció aquel gesto ya que normalmente siempre se mostraba fuerte y a la defensiva… Le gustaba ver a la Aki frágil y tímida que estaba con el en ese momento.

Aki levanto su rostro, las lagrimas aun caían sobre sus mejillas y Yusei las seco delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos, tomo delicadamente a la chica del mentón acercándose poco a poco Aki se dejo llevar por aquel momento único y privado que tenían ambos, sus labios se unieron en una caricia tierna pero deseada por ambos, Yusei podía sentir aquella calidez que tanto ansiaba probar pero en esta ocasión sin mascaras… Siendo el mismo.

Acantha: en serio ya me cae mal Aki… Que buena suerte tiene T_T

**Ahome: si, yo también comienzo a envidiarla :P**

Acantha: Lo sabia a ti también te gusta Yusei

**Ahome: cof cof este**** cof cof… ****Bueno pues jamás dije que no -/- **

Acantha: lo ves nadie se resiste, bueno es momento de agradecimientos:

_**Mic-RNOL-Mik: Es adictivo jaja gracias por ese com**__**entario es lindo en serio, siii hay que hacer a Yusei un poquito celoso XD**_

_**Reika Deathless: Si hacer sufrir a Yusei muaja XD la idea de meter a Atem es tentadora pero mmm no se aaaa dilema de escritora XD, en cuanto a lo de Agatha y Aki es para poner en aprietos a Yusei un poco mas adelante pero mejor no hablo mas o solo te estaré spoileando :P, gracias por seguir tan de cerca el fic**_

_**Klasnic: Pues jamás eh escuchado de Shadow Lady así que creo que no podré decir que si a ese punto :p, gracias por el cumplido con respecto a mi narración sin embargo aun me falta mejorar en muchos detalles como en los que me mencionaste; también gracias por lo del detalle de la moneda francesa en ese momento (ok ahora siento que soy una carera ) y lo del apellido de Carly no sabia que ese era su apellido alguien (no diré nombres) me timo que era Carmine pero bueno quedo genial a pesar de todo XD. Espero te sigan gustando los siguientes capítulos n.n**_

_**Aki-nee.19: Eres la primera que me dice que le agrada Flavio… Y es en serio eres la primera XP, como te dije anteriormente me encanta dejar las cosas en suspenso ya que así las cosas son mas geniales cuando escribo el capitulo siguiente; a ti de igual forma te agradezco que sigas tan de cerca mi fic**_

_**Anzu Hyuuga: Pues los besos entre Aki y Yusei son seguros pero Jack y Carly aun no lo se ya que no me ubico del todo con los personajes pero a pesar de ello me gustan mucho como pareja n.n, espero mi nuevo capitulo te guste y tal vez en dos capítulos mas ponga lemon jiji**_

_**Nemesisdea: Muchas gracias por tu comentario me da mucho gusto saber que te agrada mi fic, espero capitulo no te decepcione**_

**Ahome: Bueno ahora no tengo mucho que decir un saludote y cuídense**

Acantha: Matta nee minna n.n


	9. Trampa

**Ahome: Gomene por la demora pero ando algo escasa de imaginación debido a que tengo unos exámenes importantes en unas dos semanas mas o menos**

Acantha: Tenemos que pasar… Deséenos suerte

**Ahome: Bueno pues les dejo el capitulo numero 9, espero les guste**

Acantha: Y aquí la aclaración mas triste de todas… Los personajes no nos pertenecen T_T

**(Capitulo 9:**** Trampa)**

Aquella hermosa escena era observada por dos sombras desde la oscuridad de la noche, los ojos de una mostraban enojo… Furia… No podía soportar ver a la persona que amaba con alguien mas, mientras que la otra persona sabia que si las cosas seguían así podían arruinar sus planes, se había decidido a destruir a quien le había arrebatado algo valioso y ese estúpido "capricho" que se estaba formando entre la pareja no iba a estropearlo.

Aki se separo un poco del pelinegro mientras bajaba la cabeza, esta avergonzada y se podía ver fácilmente por el color rojizo en sus mejillas mientras que el simplemente la observado enternecido, aun cuando había estado con Aqua jamás se sintió de la misma forma que cuando estaba con Aki

-Será mejor que regresemos a la casa o se comenzaran a preocupar por nuestra ausencia- La pelirroja se coloco de pie e intento ir a donde se encontraba la yegua pero Yusei la tomo del brazo impidiendo su avance

-Espera por favor- La abrazo por la espalda, ese ligero contacto hizo que la joven se tensara no por incomodidad sino por nervios… Debido al carácter fuerte e impredecible que poseía jamás se había acercado de esa forma a ningún chico, ahora no sabia como actuar… Que hacer…- Quédate conmigo un poco mas de tiempo- Le susurro al oído el pelinegro ocasionando que Aki se pusiera aun mas nerviosa

-yo…-

-Yusei ¿Puedo saber que haces con Aki en este lugar?- la voz de Flavio hizo que los jóvenes se separaran, el castaño estaba incomodo ante aquella escena y en sus ojos se podía ver ese sentimiento

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa Flavio- Respondía molesto el joven Fudo mientras tomaba de la mano a Aki y comenzaba a caminar para subir a los caballos

-Claro que me importa… Yo la llevare a tu casa sin embargo a partir de mañana ella se ira a la pensión conmigo- Aki abrió sus ojos molesta ante esa declaración

-Por supuesto que no lo haré, tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes- Se paro frente a el y lo observo retadoramente- No eres mi padre, mi hermano ni mucho menos mi esposo o prometido para que te metas en este tipo de asuntos-

-¿Entonces no te importa como te tachen ante la sociedad por estar viviendo en la casa de un hombre sin ser nada de el?-

-A mi jamás me a interesado lo que diga la sociedad, además no solo Yusei y yo vivimos ahí ya que se encuentran sus hermanos y Carly siempre me acompaña…- Se giro sobre sus talones y volvió a tomar a Lluvia subiendo de un salto sobre su lomo, estaba furiosa por el hecho de que aquel hombre hubiera interrumpido aquel momento tan especial que había tenido -Si solo tienes la intensión de insultarme entonces te pediré que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra- Tomo las riendas de Lluvia y cuando estaba dispuesta a irse Flavio se coloco frente a los jóvenes

-Lo siento Aki…- Bajo su mirada y Aki solo suspiro resignada- Pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar el estar celoso de que pases tanto tiempo con el cuando ni siquiera sabes si es sincero contigo-

-Guarda silencio Flavio- Yusei ya había escuchado bastante, sabia lo que el castaño estaba planeando al hablarle de esa forma

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No es nada Aki, será mejor que nos vallamos- Aki asintió y siguió el sendero por el cual se iba el chico

-recuerda lo que te dije Yusei: "La sombra de tu pasado siempre te seguirá"- gritaba Flavio haciendo que Yusei se enojara más y Aki estuviera aun más confundida que antes, ninguno dijo nada en el camino de regreso…

La noche comenzaba a caer aun mas y la oscuridad se hacia presente, cuando llegaron a la mansión solo encontraron a Sara en la entrada de la puerta al parecer aun los esperaba

-Buenas noches joven Yusei, señorita Aki- Hizo una pequeña reverencia y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos

-¿Dónde están los demás Sara?-

-Les dije que ambos habían salido a cabalgar y como se cansaron un poco de esperar subieron a sus habitaciones a descansar-

-Carly me va a matar no le avise que iba a salir, lo mejor será que suba a pedirle disculpas- Dio media vuelta y cuando estaba por subir las escaleras Sara la detuvo

-No es necesario Señorita ya que la señorita Carly salió con el joven Jack y mando decir que se quedaría en su casa ya que es algo tarde- Sara hizo una reverencia y se fue a la cocina deseándole buenas noches a ambos, los jóvenes se quedaron en el recibidor observando la ruta que había tomado la mujer

-Valla quien lo diría- Comentaba Yusei dirigiendo la mirada a la pelirroja que al notarlo solamente giro su rostro

-Sera mejor que nosotros también subamos a descansar… Buenas noches Yusei- Cuando iba a comenzar a subir las escaleras sintió como el chico la tomo del brazo girándola, se estrello en su pecho y la abrazo cálidamente

-Buenas noches Aki- Le susurro al tiempo en que le deba un beso en la frente

La pelirroja ya no quiso subir la vista, simplemente comenzó a subir las escaleras esperando que no la siguiera… Había sido demasiado nerviosismo por esa noche, mientras tanto Yusei escucho como tocaban la puerta principal un tanto extrañado la abrió y observo a Anya la cual entro sin decir nada

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano, la chica asintió fingiendo una sonrisa

-Lo siento es solo que fui a dar un pequeño paseo y se me hizo algo tarde, que pase buenas noches joven- Hizo una reverencia y se retiro del lugar dejando al joven en las penumbras de la noche, el chico comenzó a caminar también rumbo a su habitación… En aquel momento era feliz ya que por fin pudo besar a aquella encantadora joven pero siendo el mismo

_-El juego comenzara mañana_- Pensaba mientras entraba a su alcoba y dirigía por ultima vez su vista a la habitación de la chica; mientras tanto esta estaba sentada en su cama sin hacer algún tipo de movimiento, en su mente aun estaba el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido momentos antes… Toco delicadamente sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, se recostó sobre su almohada y sonrió, pero el recuerdo de un beso anterior opaco toda su ilusión

-Porque esto no sucedió antes de que el… Maldito ladrón lo hare pagar caro el que se atreviera- Se coloco de pie y comenzó a quitarse el vestido buscando entre sus cosas un camisón para acostarse, sus últimos pensamientos fueron el poder atrapar al ladrón antes de que el sueño comenzara a vencerla y se entregara completamente a los brazos de Morfeo

A la mañana siguiente Aki ya estaba lista, se iba a dirigir a la mansión del archiduque de Lean ya que al parecer el dragón atacaría antes de las 12 de la noche, su trofeo seria La sirena de cristal un diamante único tallado hacia ya muchos años por un famoso joyero el cual murió misteriosamente y que su muerte jamás fue aclarada… Los beneficiarios aun no sabia quienes podían ser ya que el joyero siempre vivió solo y se ignoraba totalmente si tenía algún familiar

Cuando bajo las escaleras se encontró con su amiga la cual desayunaba felizmente al lado de los gemelos, cuando los pequeños vieron entrar a Aki Rua fue y la tomo del brazo para pedirle que comieran con ellos, esta se sentó al lado de Carly dirigiéndole una mirada y una sonrisa picara a lo que la pelinegra giro su cabeza ya que sabia que significaba _"Tu y yo tenemos que hablar", _después de desayunar Aki ya se encontraba en la puerta de la mansión hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de ella, se giro y logro ver a Anya

-Buenos días Anya ¿Qué sucede?-

-Señorita tengo que decirle algo importante… Seria tan amable de permitirme tan solo unos minutos- Aki accedió amablemente dirigiéndose con la chica a la sala tomando asiento la pelirroja le ofreció una sonrisa tierna la cual cambio al ver la preocupación en los ojos de la chica

-¿Qué sucede Anya?- Preguntaba nerviosa al ver el semblante de la jovencita delante de ella

-Señorita ¿Usted que siente por el joven amo?- Aquella pregunta tomo desprevenida a la chica y se sonrojo inmediatamente al recordar el beso de la noche anterior

-No se a que te refieres Anya- dijo girando su rostro y evitando la mirada de la chica, la sirvienta al ver que el sentimiento de su amado conde era correspondido sabia lo que debía hacer… Separarlos a como diera lugar

-Señorita Aki- Se coloco de pie y se sentó junto a ella tomando cálidamente sus manos- Por favor cuídese mucho del joven amo-

-¿Por qué?- Sin saber que sucedía exactamente comenzó a temer un poco ya que Anya no era la primer persona que le decía que se cuidara de Yusei, también Flavio se lo comentaba a menudo en especial aquella amenaza que le había lanzado al pelinegro cuando comenzaban a alejarse "La sombra de tu pasado siempre te seguirá"

-Señorita el joven Yusei simplemente busca una cosa cuando se acerca a una mujer y eso es llevarla a su lecho para deshacerse de ella poco después- Aki sorprendida ante esa declaración se coloco de pie

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de el?, jamás me a dado motivos para pensar que es de ese tipo de hombres- su tono molesto le dio a entender a Anya que sus palabras funcionaban por lo que no tardo en seguir su relato

-Es verdad señorita y es así como comienza, al principio es muy dulce y tierno con ellas sin embargo cuando obtiene lo que quiere simplemente las desecha, si no quiere creerme esta bien pero se que si le pregunta a Sara ella también se lo podrá comprobar ya que dudo que el joven amo le quiera responder algo de ello- Aki se sintió indignada y giro sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la salida- Por favor señorita esto solo se lo estoy diciendo porque no me gustaría que alguien tan linda como usted sufra de esa forma-

-No te creo…- La pelirroja salió de la mansión azotando fuertemente la puerta, Anya salió de la sala esbozando una sonrisa… Parte del plan que tenia estaba comenzando a salir a la perfección, ahora solo le quedaba encontrar a una persona que sabia la ayudaría sin cuestionarla

Aki llego caminando a la mansión en donde se efectuaría el robo, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que Jack ya estaba en la entrada esperándola

-Buenos días Aki… ¿Qué te sucede?- Al ver la confusión en su rostro no pudo omitir preguntar pero ella alzo su rostro como si nada hubiera pasado

-No es nada será mejor que pongamos todo en orden para esta noche-

Las horas pasaron poco a poco hasta que el sol desapareció y las estrellas comenzaron a salir, Yusei estaba en su alcoba preparando todo para su encuentro de esa noche con la detective; en el baile había demostrado ser una mujer digna y sobre todo empeñada en conseguir lo que quería… Sabia que esa noche seria entretenido demostrar quien podía mas si ella o el pero su mente fue a otro recuerdo ambos besos que se había dado con la chica, sonrió cálidamente al recordar que el fue el primero en probar sus calidos labios

-Yusei ya es hora- Decía Rua entrando a la habitación la cual estaba en penumbras

-Esta bien, deséame suerte- Tomo su traje y se lo coloco, salio por el balcón de su habitación sin ser visto por alguno de sus sirvientes, Ruka entro a la habitación segundos después de que su hermano se había ido

-¿Cómo crees que resulte todo Rua?-

-No lo se, solo nos queda esperar a que nada altere el plan de Yusei-

El pelinegro comenzó a correr hasta una de las entradas de la mansión, nadie se percato de su presencia y subió a una de las habitaciones mas altas para esperar que llegara la hora indicada, mientras tanto en la sala de estar Aki observaba detenidamente como cada hombre ocupaba su respectivo lugar.

-Todo esta listo Aki- Comentaba Jack mientras se acercaba a esta y observaba lo mismo que ella

-Muy bien- Observo al dueño de la mansión pasearse de un lado a otro nervioso ante lo que iba a suceder, la pelirroja debía de ser honesta no le interesaba mucho lo que sucediera con el archiduque ya que aquellos a los que "protegía" parecían no merecerlo, suspiro pesadamente y se acerco a el-No se preocupe mi Lord, le juro que no pasara nada-

-Si claro… Lo que diga…- El nerviosismo del archiduque no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes, parecía indicar que el escondía mas cosas de las que aparentaba

Las horas pasaban y el tiempo indicado llego, Aki se coloco frente a la vitrina que contenía La Sirena de Cristal y observo como los policías adquirían la formación que ella les había indicado

-Veo que realmente es precavida mi estimada detective- Aquella voz hizo que todos se colocaran en guardia, el ladrón había llegado

-Por supuesto ya que jure que te atraparía y caerías ante mi- Aquella declaración le causo gracia al ladrón el cual poco a poco fue saliendo de su escondite

-No se preocupe mi lady, ya que eh caído ante sus encantos- Entonces antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo el dragón en un rápido movimiento se coloco detrás de la vitrina y rompió rápidamente el cristal con uno de sus puños pero el dolor del golpe que le había hecho Lluvia no se dejo esperar provocando que casi tirara la sirena pero al momento en que lo agarro Aki ya lo había capturado colocándole unas esposas en su mano y el otro extremo en la mano de ella

-Ahora si te tengo- Ambos levantaron su rostro, Aki pensaba que por fin había capturado al ladrón hasta que el sonrió frente a ella

-En realidad yo te tengo a ti- Antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar el ladrón la capturo entre sus brazos y la cargo esquivando a cada uno de los guardias, Jack se coloco frente a ellos en un intento por detenerlos pero el dragón utilizando una de las manos de Aki logro golpearlo saliendo de la mansión ante la mirada atónita del archiduque

-¿Qué están esperando? ¡Síganlo!- Gritaba el hombre mientras Jack rápidamente se colocaba de pie y salía por su caballo, desgraciadamente el ladrón se había metido en una de las tantas calles oscuras de la ciudad por lo que todos los policías tuvieron que dividirse. Mientras tanto Aki golpeaba el pecho del joven sonrojada ante su atrevimiento

-¿Qué te sucede? Te exijo que me bajes ¡Ahora!-

-Si quiere que comencemos a exigir, creo que le voy a exigir que usted me quite las esposas-

-No lo haré- Giro su cabeza, en verdad comenzaba a odiar a ese hombre por tomarse tantas confianzas con ella

-Entonces no la bajare- Llegaron a un edificio abandonado y hasta entonces el pelinegro bajo a la chica, aunque no quería admitirlo el dolor de su brazo comenzaba a hacerse mas persistente

-Muy bien ¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo?- El ladrón al escuchar su voz se giro y solamente con su fuerza de voluntad comenzó a hablar

-Si quisiera hacerle algo ya lo hubiera hecho ¿No cree?, digamos que el hecho de que me esposara junto a usted fue una ventaja ya que salí mas rápido de lo que esperaba- Aki sabia que sus palabras eran verdad, ahora de nueva cuenta se sentía usada por un hombre… Como odiaba esa situación, con todas las fuerzas que se le permitía en ese momento cacheteo fuertemente al hombre con su mano libre; este ante tal acto se iba a defender pero al ver los ojos cristalinos de la chica se contuvo -¿Qué te sucede?-

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa- Susurro la chica mientras comenzaba a buscar algo entre sus ropas, se percato de que la llave se había caído ahora estaba encadenada a el-Maldita sea primero me utilizan y ahora la estupida llave se pierde- Sus sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes algo que no paso desapercibido ante el ladrón el cual guardo la sirena en una pequeña bolsa que portaba en su pantalón e hizo que la chica lo viera a los ojos

-¿En verdad te sientes bien?- La pelirroja le dio la espalda (lo mejor que pudo debido a las esposas que aun los tenían atados)

-Ya te dije que es algo que ni debe de importarte-

Yusei arto de la actitud de la chica la hizo girar y la acorralo contra la pared a pesar de que el dolor en su brazo se hacia mas intenso con cada movimiento

-Si no me interesara no te estuviera preguntando, ahora dime ¿Qué te sucede?-

-¿Porque finges interés? ¿No acaso soy tu enemiga? ¿Porque simplemente no me dejas en paz?- Se soltó bruscamente del agarre del chico el cual solo hizo una mueca de dolor ante el movimiento y se arrodillo un poco-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntaba preocupada la chica mientras se colocaba a la misma altura que el

-Si quieres que te diga ¿Por qué no me respondes tu primero?- Formo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que contagio por unos segundos a la chica pero después esta se desvaneció cuando la joven se coloco de pie

-Digamos que confié en alguien que al parecer solamente se burlara de mi- Aquellas palabras sonaban tristes algo que no paso desapercibido ante nuestro joven ladrón el cual se coloco de pie

-¿Quién se atrevería a jugar con los sentimientos de alguien como tu?- Tomo su rostro con una mano y delicadamente limpio sus mejillas

-No tiene importancia… Además es raro que este entablando este tipo de conversaciones contigo siendo que tú eres el malo de la historia- Se separo de el, aquel comentario hizo sonreír un poco a los dos ya que sabían que eso no era verdad

-Tienes razón sin embargo es bastante agradable poder platicar contigo sin la necesidad de que me amenaces con algún objeto punzo cortante- Aki bajo su rostro al recordar esa ocasión, el dragón pensó que era porque la chica pediría disculpas pero cuando esta levanto el rostro le sonrió coquetamente y se fue acercando a el

-Digamos que era mas excitante de esa forma…- Coloco su mano en la mejilla del chico sin embargo en una fracción de segundo sintió como su mejilla se ladeo al recibir una cachetada por parte de la chica

-¿Y eso a que se debió?-

-Te lo mereces por propasarte conmigo- Aki comenzó a caminar seguida del chico ya había pasado tiempo y alguno de los policías que estaba a su cargo no deberían de tardar pero su recorrido fue detenido por el ladrón que de nuevo la jalo haciendo que se estrellara de nueva cuenta en su pecho

-Aki debo de ser sincero contigo- Se acerco y le decía con sensualidad pura-Me gustas y mucho-

La pelirroja se sonrojo violentamente ante esas palabras, ahora mas que nunca odiaba haber perdido aquella llave que la liberaría de estar un minuto mas cerca de el… Trato de alejarse pero el chico era más fuerte que ella y la abrazo con más fuerza

-Si crees que con esas palabras cambiare mi opinión de encerrarte para siempre en prisión déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado- Se separo de el y pudo ver la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro

-Me alegra que esa sea tu respuesta ya que si hubieras dicho lo contrario quitarías el embrujo que has puesto sobre mi- Sin decir mas la beso de forma apasionada, pensó que lo golpearía de nueva cuenta pero se sorprendió al sentir que ella le correspondía de la misma forma pero a pesar de ello no hacia ningún otro tipo de movimiento, mientras tanto ella no sabia porque estaba correspondiendo el beso de aquel sujeto cuando su corazón y mente eran un caos… Tal vez por esa razón lo hacia pero aun así no era correcto, coloco su mano en el pecho del ladrón y lo alejo un poco de ella

-Detente por favor- Susurraba la chica aun sintiendo el tibio aliento del ladrón en sus labios

-Esta bien, creo que nos veremos en otra ocasión- De la bolsa de su pantalón saco una pequeña llave y con ella quito el seguro que tenían las esposas

-Así que tú la tenías… Por alguna extraña razón no me sorprende- Ya no tenia ganas ni de pelar ante ese hecho, levanto su mirada de nueva cuenta para ver como el joven ladrón se iba del lugar

-¿Quién jugo con tus sentimientos?- Aquella pregunta saco de sus pensamientos a la chica, el dragón esperaba que dijera el nombre del joven Alberti pero abrió completamente sus ojos al escuchar algo totalmente diferente

-Yusei Fudo… Conde de Giralt- Al escuchar su nombre pensó en girar y exigir una explicación del porque pensaba que el estaba jugando con ella pero sabia que no era lo mas sensato por el momento solamente se coloco mejor en la ventana mas cercana dispuesto a irse

-Nos volveremos a ver pronto querida… Sabes deberías investigar al archiduque y a uno de sus hermanos para que el joyero no haya muerto en vano- Dicho eso salto de la ventana y comenzó a correr desapareciendo de la vista de la chica, una vez en un lugar alejado golpeo fuertemente una de las paredes aledañas a pesar de la herida en su brazo

_-Maldita sea… Maldita sea… ¿Por qué Aki piensa eso de mi?- _Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de irse de aquel lugar, llego a uno de los hospitales de la ciudad y dejo la sirena de cristal junto a una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero (donativo obligado del archiduque) junto a su ya conocida nota.

Mientras tanto en la mansión del archiduque este era puesto bajo arresto bajo los cargos de robo y asesinato ya que el hombre había mandado robar la sirena porque el joyero no se la había querido vender diciendo que era un donativo para el hospital que había tratado hasta el ultimo minuto a su amada esposa, pero importándole muy poco al archiduque le ordeno a su hermano matarlo para que así no hubiera testigos del crimen.

-Un nuevo caso resuelto por la sorpréndete Aki Izayoi- Jack llego a su lado mientras observaba como salía el archiduque de la mansión

-Gracias…- Fue lo único que dijo la chica para salir también, Jack se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa pero en el transcurso de regreso ninguno de los dos dijo nada

En la mansión Fudo Yusei se quitaba el disfraz de ladrón y comenzaba a ponerse algo más cómodo para dormir, aquella noche había sido una de las más largas que había tenido y no por el trabajo sino por las palabras de la chica; se recostó pero el sueño no llegaba a el por lo que bajo a la sala para poder pensar tranquilamente pero su paz fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta

-Buenas noches Aki- Saludaba el chico al ver a la joven entrar, esta no le dirigió la mirada y simplemente respondió el saludo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza-Aki espera… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?-

-No me pasa nada solo estoy cansada, podría permitir que me retirare a mi habitación Conde- Sus palabras fueron frías y este la soltó, desde hacia ya algún tiempo ella no lo llamaba tan formalmente, debía saber que había ocurrido el porque ella lo trataba de esa forma pero eso ya seria para el día siguiente claro si es que podía conciliar el sueño.

Aki llego hasta su habitación y se sentó en su cama, no estaba cansada pero estaba muy confundida por toda la información que había recibido ese día: Las palabras de Anya, la confesión del dragón, su corazón y mente no estaban al cien esa noche, se cambio de ropa y se recostó en su cama esperando que la almohada como decían en algunos lugares la aconsejara de la mejor manera y despejara su mente.

A la mañana siguiente Yusei fue el primero en colocarse de pie, se dio un baño para después cambiarse y se dirigió a la sala de su hogar; en eso algunos toques en la puerta principal llamaron su atención como siempre Sara fue a atender pocos segundos después se presento ante Yusei

-Joven amo hay un hombre afuera que quiere hablar con usted-

-¿Quién es?- Giro su rostro y se encontró con aquel hombre, era castaño y de ojos del mismo color que su cabello

-Mi nombre es Judai Merimee… Soy el hermano menor de Agatha- Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al chico, jamás había escuchado de aquel personaje

**Ahome: Siii si que me van a decir "¿Qué hace Judai en el fic?" lo siento pero desde que me dieron la idea de poner a los protagonistas no lo pude evitar**

Acantha: No creo que importe, mas chicos guapos de donde escoger *¬*, por cierto esta bien que no me agrade del todo Aki por obvias razones pero creo que comienzo a odiar mas a Anya ¬¬

**Ahome: Pues ese es el punto con ella XP, en fin es momento de agradecimientos:**

_**AmericanDarkness: Bueno pues ya pusimos a Judai, pero prometo que pronto (espero) pondré a Atem, muchas gracias por la idea aunque no lo convertiré en crossover solamente los nombrare y les daré un poco de participación. La idea de la envenenada suena interesante si no te molesta creo que la utilizare mas adelante gracias por seguir tan de cerca el fic**_

_**Darkangel2221: Me da mucho gusto que si se haya quedado la idea de romanticismo que quería transmitir, gracias por tu apoyo y aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Anzu Hyuuga: Jaja no te preocupes aunque Acantha me molesta cuando escribo lemon (Acantha: No te molesto solo te digo la verdad eres una pervertida :P) aja, bueno el punto es que creo que el lemon se pospondrá un poco debido a la intromisión del nuevo personaje muaja aun así espero que te guste lo que escribo n.n**_

_**Nemesisdea: Pues creo que es mas fácil hacer sufrir a Yusei que a Aki XD, y eso que no has visto de lo que Anya hará… La querrás matar (carita malvada), en fin espero te guste este capitulo**_

**Ahome: Bueno creo que es todo, también gracias a los que se pasan por aquí a leer y agregan a favoritos**

Acantha: Bueno es hora de estudiar esperamos actualizar en una semana más o menos

**Ahome y Acantha: Sayonara minna n.n**


	10. Mudanza

**Ahome: Lo prometido es deuda, dejamos el siguiente capitulo de ladrón de arte**

Acantha: Bueno no diremos nada mas dejando que el capitulo hable por si mismo

**Ahome: Los personajes de Yugioh no nos pertenecen T.T**

**(Capitulo 10****: Mudanza)**

-Yo jamás había escuchado que Aqua tuviera un hermano ya que al parecer ese tipo de temas eran algo complicados para ella- La sorpresa no se borraba de los ojos del pelinegro pero aun así invito al castaño a pasar a la sala.

-¿Aqua?- Preguntaba Judai mientras seguía el camino indicado por Yusei

-Es un sobrenombre que le pusimos a Agatha ya que nos comento…-

-Odiaba su nombre, aun recuerdo los pucheros que hacia cuando la nombraban así, yo tenia que decirle de otras formas ya que se enojaba bastante cuando le decía Agatha- Sus ojos cafés comenzaron a cristalizarse -Mi padre le puso ese nombre ya que así se llamaba mi abuela- Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala seguido de el pelinegro que se sentó frente a él.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí joven Merimee?- Cambio mejor el tema de conversación, si el como su prometido no se daba aun a la idea de que ella ya no estuviera mucho menos su hermano.

-Por favor solo dime Judai; el motivo de mi visita es para averiguar cual fue la razón de la muerte de mi hermana, a mi padre y a se nos informo que fue asesinada en un intento de robo pero es todo- Levanto la vista para encarar al pelinegro pero este se coloco de pie y se dirigió al ventanal.

-¿Por qué viene por respuestas después de tanto tiempo?, eso ya casi lleva dos años- Su tono de disgusto no paso desapercibido por Judai así que simplemente contesto con la verdad y lo más tranquilo posible.

-Por que mi padre murió… El fue la razón porque mi hermana y yo nos distanciamos-

-¿Que dices?- Giro su vista y el castaño tenia sus puños cerrados con la mirada baja.

-¿Tu sabes realmente quien fue la familia Merimee?- No entendía bien las palabras del castaño por lo que simplemente negó con la cabeza –Nosotros somos los hijos del Márquez de Leevan, Agatha Merimee fue su primogénita-

-¿Qué?... Sabía que ella era de una familia de prestigio debido a que su apellido ya lo había escuchando en algunas ocasiones gracias a las personas de clase de la ciudad-

-Supongo que no quiso decírtelo ya que gracias a ello fue rechazada por mi padre- Se coloco de pie y fue junto al joven pelinegro contemplando el hermoso jardín que se veía desde la ventana.

-¿Pero porque?- Observo detenidamente la mirada del chico, cada vez que hablaba de su padre esta se endurecía, por otra parte cuando hablaba de su hermana era cálida pero a la vez llena de tristeza.

-Mi hermana se enamoro de alguien que no debía ya que era de una clase social diferente a la nuestra, pero eso no le importo por lo que siguió viendo a ese chico a escondidas…- Dio una vuelta y se dirigió de nueva cuenta al sillón en el que minutos antes se encontraba sentado- Cuando mi padre la descubrió la obligo a elegir entre su familia y esa persona así que obviamente ella eligió permanecer al lado de ese joven, aun me duele el pensar que nos dejo pero yo sabia que seria muy feliz; cuando se marcho frecuentemente mandaba a alguno de nuestros sirvientes para que le dejara dinero para poder mantenerse ya que mi padre la dejo totalmente desprotegida y sin derecho ni siquiera a reclamar su titulo… Un tiempo después me entere que cegado por el coraje y decepción que había ocasionado la actitud de mi hermana evito que mi ayuda siguiera llegando además de que evito que se reuniera con aquel joven el día que planeaban fugarse- Yusei abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-Acaso tu padre…- Judai comprendió inmediatamente la mirada del chico así que negó levemente con la cabeza.

-No lo mato si es lo que estas pensando, pero te puedo decir que lo mantuvo cautivo por mucho tiempo, aquella noche en que se verían para poder marcharse del país y dejar todo atrás lo mando secuestrar- El pelinegro se acerco al castaño y lo tomo del cuello de su camisa levantándolo del sillón.

-¿Pero si sabias esto porque no hiciste nada para evitarlo Judai?- Grito furioso Yusei, Judai tuvo que apartar su mano de forma agresiva para liberarse del agarre.

-Porque me entere mucho después de lo ocurrido… Yo fui el que lo ayudo a escapar-

-Entonces aquella noche que la conocí fue cuando ella se reuniría con… - Cerro los ojos buscando en su memoria aquel recuerdo.

-Eso parece y como tu sabes… El jamás apareció a la cita- Judai se alejo un poco de pelinegro dándole la espalda.

-Pero a tu padre ¿En que le afectaba el hecho de que Aqua estuviera enamorada de alguien mas?- El castaño le dirigió la mirada con un semblante triste.

-Debido a la posición económica en la que estamos tu mejor que nadie debe saber que para mantenerte en lo alto siempre debes de buscar a lo "mejor" entre todos, no caer ante nada en especial ante algo como el amor…- Yusei sabia perfectamente que las palabras del castaño eran verdad, por eso odiaba la situación en la que vivía ya que para cumplir con el estatuto social debían de desposarse casi obligatoriamente con alguien similar a ellos, aunque también había algunas excepciones como lo fue su padre que ante cualquier cosa se caso con alguien que realmente amaba.

-Conde ¿Se encuentra bien?- La voz de Judai lo saco de sus pensamientos, carraspeo un poco y giro su vista a donde el se encontraba.

-Si no te preocupes y discúlpame por mi comportamiento- Comenzó a caminar y se alejo un poco del castaño- Por cierto solo dime Yusei-

-Esta bien, disculpa que me entrometa pero… Al parecer mi hermana tuvo una gran influencia en tu vida ¿No es verdad?- Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y se correspondieron una sonrisa, Yusei no podía negar que las palabras de Judai eran ciertas.

-¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta de eso?-

-No lo se, simplemente es una pregunta que se me ocurrió ya que quiero saber como fueron sus últimos momentos de vida-

-Pues es una historia bastante larga…- Comento mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-Si no le molesta me gustaría escucharla- Ambos se acomodaron y Yusei comenzó su relato.

Aki estaba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse, sabia que la única forma de quitarse aquella incertidumbre era preguntándole a la persona que era la culpable de todas sus dudas, salió de su habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras en busca de su amiga ya que necesitaba hablar con alguien primero para saber si era buena idea tratar de arreglar las cosas ante lo que podría ser un mal entendido, había sido una larga noche y aunque intentaba dormir jamás lo logro, al pasar cerca de la sala unas voces la hicieron caminar al lugar; se asomo por una de las orillas de la puerta y se percato de la presencia del conde junto a otro chico.

- …Mujer tras mujer, una mas bella que la anterior simplemente disfrutando los placeres de la carne sin importarme si estaban comprometidas de algún tipo, lo único que quería era desahogarme con ellas; una vez hecho eso ya no las necesitaba y simplemente me las quitaba de encima- Aquel tono de voz que estaba utilizando hizo que la verdad se mostrara ente ella, Aki ya no quiso escuchar mas y colocando una de sus manos sobre su pecho comenzó a subir de nueva cuenta a su habitación… Lo que le había dicho Anya era verdad… Busco sus cosas y comenzó a meterlas en maletas, ella no caería como las demás.

_-Que tonta fui- _Pensó mientras guardaba parte de su ropa en la valija y silenciosas lagrimas abarcaban su rostro, cuando se acerco a una de las cajoneras donde guardaba parte de sus cosas se percato de que una madera en la pared estaba un tanto salida, movida por su curiosidad se acerco a el y pudo ver lo que parecía un pequeño libro de color celeste en un pequeño compartimiento secreto, lo tomo entre sus manos inspeccionándolo un poco ya que el polvo y el tiempo (que todo parecía indicar había sido bastante) lo habían maltratado pero prefirió seguir empacado llevándose el objeto con ella, mientras que en la sala los chicos continuaban con su conversación

-Entonces mi hermana te ayudo a cambiar el estilo de vida que llevabas- Su mirada era de orgullo ante lo que escuchaba.

-Así es, ella fue la que me mostró la verdad de mis actos y aunque al principio fue algo complicado logre superarlo por eso me atreví a proponerle matrimonio-

-¿Matrimonio?... Valla eso quiere decir que ibas a ser mi cuñado, aunque me sorprende que aceptara cuando estaba el chico del que te comentaba en cuestión- Yusei no quiso comentar respecto a ello ya que todo parecía indicar que había conocido al que había sido su rival en ese momento y por el cual tuvo aquella discusión con la chica, aun se sentía culpable con respecto a su muerte… Se coloco de pie e invito a Judai a seguirlo.

-Te mostrare la que era su habitación ya que aun hay algunas cosas que le pertenecieron, aunque espero no te moleste que la este ocupando alguien mas- Judai levanto la ceja sorprendido.

-¿Mi hermana vivió aquí? Siempre pensé que había logrado encontrar una casa o algún otro sitio donde vivir- Ambos salieron de la sala dirigiéndose a las escaleras que los llevarían al primer piso.

-Así es, el día que la conocí me contó parte de lo que le sucedió aunque si debo de ser honesto creí que era la historia completa y le ofrecí aun no se porque el que se quedara en mi casa- Llegaron a la segunda puerta del primer piso y justo cuando iba a tocar Aki abrió encontrándose con ellos- Hola Aki- Saludaba amablemente el pelinegro esperando que esta vez la joven respondiera de la misma forma.

-Buenos días Conde- Contesto esta con indiferencia sin prestar mucha atención al castaño el cual se sintió un tanto incomodo por el tono de voz utilizado por la chica, cuando Aki lo miro se sintió apenada y mostró aquella sonrisa que Yusei esperaba fuera para el- Perdone mis modales mi nombre es Aki Izayoi-

-Un placer- Tomo la mano de la chica y como buen caballero deposito un beso en ella- Mi nombre es Judai Merimee, Márquez de Leevan-

-Es un gusto conocerlo, mi padre trato hace algún tiempo con el suyo pero no tuve oportunidad de verlo ni a su hermana ya que nos había indicado que estaban en casa de unos familiares-

-Por su apellido debo suponer que es hija de Hideo Izayoi, en realidad no estábamos con nadie ya que mi padre fue hijo único, es solo que no le gustaba que lo molestáramos cuando trataba importantes asuntos de negocios por lo que estábamos en nuestras habitaciones… Era alguien muy estricto- Yusei escuchaba atento la conversación para no inmiscuirse y alterar mas las cosas con la pelirroja.

-Y dígame ¿Cómo se encuentran su padre y su hermana?- Judai bajo el rostro a lo que la joven se sintió incomoda.

-Ambos murieron hace ya un tiempo-

-Discúlpeme por recordarle algo tan triste, mí más sentido pésame joven Merimee- Aki bajo un poco su cabeza en modo de respeto al chico.

-No se preocupe, todos morimos alguna vez ahora debo de llevar el titulo como el único heredero- Yusei se sentía ajeno a la conversación ya que la chica lo trataba como si no existiera y el castaño para no ser descortés incluyo al conde a la conversación- ¿Esta era la habitación de mi hermana?-

-Así es, Aki si no te molesta me gustaría enseñarle algo a Judai que le pertenecía a Aqua- La miro de forma tierna pero ella simplemente dirigió su vista a otro lado.

-Adelante…-

-Espera… Me gustaría hablar contigo mas tarde, si no te molesta - La voz de Yusei hizo que la joven levantara el rostro, sus ojos estaban rojos y un tanto hinchados.

-Lo lamento pero no puedo, debo buscar a Carly y un lugar donde hospedarnos ya que nos iremos de su casa- Paso de largo a los chicos haciendo una reverencia ante Judai en forma de despedida, dio unos cuantos pasos intentando bajar las escaleras pero sintió como el pelinegro la tomaba del brazo.

-¿Por qué harás algo como eso? ¿Acaso ya no te sientes bien estando en mi casa?-

-No ya no me siento bien aquí…-Se libero del agarre del pelinegro tirando de su brazo bruscamente ocasionando que el chico sintiera un poco de dolor debido al golpe que le había ocasionado Lluvia- ¿Cómo puedes están bien en la casa de alguien que te ve simplemente como una mas en su lista de conquistas?- Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron mas de la cuenta ante esas palabras olvidando por completo el dolor.

-Yo jamás te eh visto de esa forma- Estaba furioso ya que ahora sabia porque la chica había cambiado su trato hacia él de forma tan repentina.

-No me importa lo que digas ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir, con permiso joven Merimee- Bajo rápidamente las escaleras para salir de la mansión azotando fuertemente la puerta tras de ella, Judai se sentía completamente ajeno e incomodo ante la situación y se coloco frente a Yusei.

-Lo lamento pero creo que me retirare, espero me permitas visitarte en otro momento Yusei- Hizo una reverencia y bajo también las escaleras, cuando estaba por salir giro de nueva cuenta su vista al pelinegro al escuchar la voz de este.

-Hasta pronto Judai…Me dio gusto conocerte- El castaño sin decir nada mas salió de la mansión, fue un inconveniente bastante penoso el presenciar aquella escena pero todo parecía indicar que aquella joven había malinterpretado las cosas, por el momento eso no importaba mucho ahora solo tenia que reunirse con aquella persona para seguir con el plan trazado.

Mientras tanto en la casa del comandante Atlas este se encontraba revisando los documentos de los robos del dragón junto con Carly comparándolos esperando que les mostraran algún detalle que revelara la identidad de dicho hombre, la puerta sonó y una de las mujeres de servicio fue a abrir, segundos después esta se presento ante el rubio.

-Señor la señorita Aki busca a la señorita Carly, le digo que entre hasta esta habitación o que espere en la sala- Jack miro a la sirvienta por unos segundos y después se coloco de pie para dirigirse a donde ella se encontraba.

-No te preocupes yo la atiendo, regresa a tus labores- La mujer hizo una reverencia para después dirigirse a otra habitación, mientras tanto el rubio se dirigía al recibidor para encontrar a la pelirroja.

-Buenos días Aki ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Saludaba amablemente el chico pero al ver sus ojos hinchados cambio su semblante por uno de preocupación-¿Qué te sucede?- Carly había seguido a Jack y cuando Aki la vio se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándola con fuerza sollozando esperando que la joven pudiera consolarla.

-Aki…- La pelinegra no quiso preguntar nada ya que sabia que lo mejor era permitir a la chica desahogarse por lo que la abrazo fuertemente transmitiéndole la seguridad que necesitaba, Jack hizo una reverencia ante ellas dejándolas solas unos momentos.

-Si gustas llévala a la sala para que platiquen mas cómodas- Le susurro el rubio a la pelinegra la cual asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, caminaron a dicha habitación sentándose en uno de los sillones de cojines rojos; Carly se coloco unos momentos de pie para pedirle un poco de te al mayordomo para tranquilizar a su amiga.

-¿Qué sucedió Aki?- La pelirroja aun tenia la vista baja mientras escuchaba la voz de su amiga y evitaba que las lagrimas siguieran saliendo de sus ojos, el mayordomo apareció llevando con el la tetera y dos tazas en una bandeja de plata; las coloco en la mesita de la sala y salio dejándolas solas.

-No es nada, solo necesitaba consuelo… Creo… Bueno solo vine a avisarte que nos iremos a la pensión donde se encuentra Flavio- Carly miraba a su amiga sorprendida ante esa declaración ya que parecía muy feliz al estar viviendo en la casa de los Fudo, cuando noto que esta se iba a colocar de pie la detuvo sujetándola dulcemente de su mano.

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si, ahora si me disculpas iré precisamente a alquilar la habitación ¿Gustas acompañarme?-

-Si solo deja le aviso a Jack y nos vamos, dame un minuto- La pelirroja accedió con una sonrisa, se quedo ahí para beber tranquilamente el té que le habían llevado mientras que Carly buscaba al chico en el estudio donde se encontraban minutos antes, toco débilmente hasta que escucho que el le permitía el paso.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estaba llorando?- Se colocaba de pie mientras realizaba aquellas preguntas y se acercaba a la chica de gafas.

-Aun no lo se- Jack se cruzo de brazos intentando pensar alguna razón lógica para aquel comportamiento cerrando los ojos-Me tengo que retirar, después seguiremos con el trabajo- El rubio la observo entendiendo sus palabras.

-Si claro no te preocupes- La pelinegra hizo una reverencia y salio del lugar junto con Aki, comenzaron a caminar hasta que dieron con la pensión que anteriormente le había mencionado el joven Alberti a la joven Izayoi en aquella visita que realizo a la mansión Fudo, llegaron a la recepción donde inmediatamente las atendió un hombre con un amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días señoritas ¿En que les puedo servir?-

-Venimos a…-

-Aki querida buenos días- Al girar su rostro se encontró con la ultima persona que hubiera deseado ver en ese momento, el recepcionista al percatarse de aquella escena pensó que tal ves irían a visitar al joven Alberti por lo que decidió prestarle atención a otras personas.

-Buenos días Flavio- Contestaba esta sin muchas ganas.

-Valla pero que sorpresa verlas por aquí- Dirigió su atención a Carly saludándola con un movimiento de cabeza, volteo de nueva cuenta a ver a Aki y se percato de que sus ojos estaban hinchados_- Perfecto-_ pensó.

-Solo vinimos a hospedarnos mientras nos encontramos en Paris- Respondía la pelinegra por su amiga, el castaño no pudo ocultar su alegría ante esa noticia.

-Me parece perfecto…- Camino hasta quedar frente al recepcionista- Adam… Por favor cédeles la habitación junto a la mía a estas hermosas jovencitas-

-Por supuesto señor Alberti ¿Las señoritas gustan registrarse con algún nombre en especial?-

-Aki Izayoi…- Contesto la pelirroja antes de que Flavio diera su nombre- Seria tan amable de mandar por nuestras maletas a la mansión Fudo, estoy segura de que el conde le mostrara cuales son nuestras pertenencias así que si me disculpan me instalare en la habitación… Gracias por la ayuda Flavio- Sin decir mas tomo la llave que le ofrecía el recepcionista y al escuchar el número de habitación comenzó a caminar rumbo al lugar.

_-Todo parece indicar que Aki por fin __descubrió la verdad… Estas haciendo un buen trabajo querida mía- _Giro su vista hacia el recepcionista -Adam si no te molesta yo me encargare de ir por las cosas de las chicas- Salio del lugar con una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro.

En la mansión Fudo el joven conde se encontraba en la cocina mientras observaba a la ama de llaves pelando algunos vegétales.

-Ya veo, con que eso paso- La anciana mujer observo al pelinegro el cual tenía su brazo apoyado contra la mesa y su cabeza hundida en la palma de esta.

-No se que hacer Sara, Aki ni siquiera se digna a escucharme para poderle explicar lo que realmente sucede- Sara coloco calidamente su mano en el hombro del chico y este al levantar la mirada pudo ver la sonrisa cariñosa que le dirigía.

-Debes de intentarlo, eres un buen hombre Yusei se que ella entenderá tus razones para mantenerle oculto tu pasado- Aquella mujer era muy tierna con el, como una segunda madre y tras decir esas palabras se concentro de nueva cuenta en sus labores- Aunque aun no me explico ¿Quién se lo pudo haber dicho?, Rua y Ruka jamás hablan de eso, Anya y yo somos las únicas que trabajábamos contigo en aquellos días pero somos una tumba cuando se trata de ese tema-

-No lo se pero lo averiguare… Aunque estoy seguro que Flavio tuvo algo que ver en todo esto-

-¿Flavio Alberti?- La mujer dejo de pelar las verduras que tenia en sus manos al escuchar ese nombre

-Así es Sara… - De repente unos fuertes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación de ambos, Sara se dirigió a la puerta mientras iba limpiando sus manos con un paño limpio, al abrir las puertas de madera se encontró con la presencia del castaño.

_-Hablando del diablo…_- Pensaba mientras se alejaba un poco de la puerta y hacia una reverencia ante el chico para permitirle el paso -Buenos días joven Alberti-

-Buenos días Sara… ¿Dime esta Yusei?- Lo busco con la mirada hasta que lo vio salir de la puerta de la cocina –Yusei viejo amigo ¿No te da gusto verme?- Se acerco a el y lo abrazo, pero el ver que el joven se mostraba rígido se aparto un poco de el mostrándole una sonrisa burlona- Veo que no estamos de humor-

-Cállate Flavio y dime ¿A que has venido?- Cerro sus puños conteniéndose de golpearlo en ese momento y frente a aquella mujer que lo observaba con una mirada suplicante impidiendo con ella que cometiera alguna locura.

-No te preocupes mi visita será corta… ¿Podrías indicarme cual era la habitación de Aki? Solo eh venido por sus cosas- Flavio se acerco a la puerta principal y haciendo un movimiento con su mano invito a entrar a algunos hombres para que lo ayudaran a sacar las cosas.

-¿Entonces se ira realmente?- Flavio sonrió de nueva cuenta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, realmente estaba disfrutando aquella situación.

-Así es, a partir de hoy se estará hospedando en la misma pensión que yo… Así que dime ¿Cuál era la habitación?-

-Joven Alberti yo le mostrare la habitación…- El castaño giro su vista a la ama de llaves y después de unos segundos cerro los ojos accediendo a la petición.

-Con tu permiso… Amigo mío- Vio por ultima vez a Yusei y se giro para comenzar a subir los escalones; el pelinegro solo se limito a observarlo con desprecio, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la sala azotándola con fuerza al entrar.

_-Esto es tan divertido-_Volvió su vista al ama de llaves observando como abría una de las puertas, entro observando como ya todo estaba en sus baúles y valijas, salio de la habitación llamando a los hombres para que comenzaran a bajar las cosas.

Una a una las maletas fueron saliendo de la mansión, cuando terminaron Flavio dio un ultimo vistazo y al percatarse de que todo ya estaba en el carruaje para llevarlo a la pensión sonrió para después cerrar la puerta, bajo las escaleras para tocar fuertemente la puerta de la sala.

-Yusei me temo que me tengo que ir… Le diré a Aki que le mandas saludos, que pases un excelente día- Salio de la mansión sonriendo victorioso, mientras tanto dentro de la sala Yusei observaba por la ventana que dirigía a la calle como subían las cosas de la pelirroja en aquel carruaje, cerro las cortinas y fue hasta una de las vitrinas sacando una botella de whisky junto a un vaso comenzando a servirse, deseaba que el alcohol lograra aclarar su mente o por lo menos lograra permitir que olvidara lo que sentía en esos momentos.

_-Ese maldito de Flavio me las pagara-_Cerro sus ojos azules mientras bebía aun mas de aquella botella.

Mientras tanto los gemelos que había observado toda la conmoción desde la puerta de su habitación bajaron rumbo a la sala en busca de su hermano mayor, Ruka toco fuertemente pero jamás recibió respuesta de su interior.

-Rua estoy preocupada, lo mismo paso cuando Aqua murió… No quiero que pase otra vez por lo mismo- La pequeña de cabello verdoso coloco sus manos en su pecho y cerro sus ojos intentando pensar alguna solución.

-Solo nos queda una cosa por hacer- Rua giro sobre sus talones y entro a la cocina en busca de alguna de las mujeres que laboraban ahí dando con Hana.

-Joven Rua ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- Preguntaba amablemente la chica de cabellos rubios.

-Disculpa Hana ¿Serias tan amable de acompañarnos a un lugar a Ruka y a mi? Es que ni Yusei ni Sara nos permiten salir solos- La rubia accedió con una sonrisa, se quito el delantal y salio junto al peliverde.

-¿Rua que tienes planeado?- Pregunto su gemela mientras lo observaba salir de la cocina.

-Iremos por Aki, así Yusei estará mejor- La pequeña acepto su idea y los tres salieron de la mansión.

En aquella pensión donde se hospedaba la joven esta observaba como los sirvientes de Flavio metían una a una las maletas que estaban en el cuarto que ocupaba en la mansión Fudo, se levanto de la cama donde se encontraba sentada para observar desde la ventana de la habitación.

-Dime cariño ¿Te agrada tu nueva alcoba?- Aki simplemente giro su rostro para encontrarse con Flavio el cual aun tenia aquella desagradable sonrisa

-Si claro…-

-Veo que alguien esta de mal humor pero debe de ser debido al cambio tan repentino- Tomo el picaporte de la puerta dispuesto a irse pero antes de ello no pudo evitar decirle una ultima cosa a la joven- Me alegra que te apartaras de Yusei ya que al parecer a el no le importo que te mudaras, ni siquiera presto interés en intentar evitar que sacara tus cosas… Que lastima- Al ver como la joven se puso tensa al escuchar el nombre del conde no puso evitar sonreír aun mas, aquella mujer le había solucionado todo al decirle la verdad a la pelirroja, aunque obviamente no toda la verdad…

**Ahome: ¿Podrán Rua y Ruka lograr convencer a Aki de volver?**

Acantha: ¿Flavio se saldrá con la suya?

**Ahome: ¿Qué estará planeando Judai y con quien?**

Acantha: ¿Quién será el hombre misterioso del que se enamoro Aqua?

**Ahome: Eso lo diremos en el siguiente capitulo ahora agradecimientos:**

_**American: Gracias por el apoyo para poder pasar mis exámenes, prometo que usare la idea yo creo que en el siguiente c**__**apitulo pero un tanto diferente espero que te guste la adaptación que le daré, también te la pasas viendo la película wiii ya somos dos XDD. Espero te guste este capitulo**_

_**Nemesisdea: Ya creo que si seria una batalla entre tantas chicas seguidoras de Yusei XDD, en cuanto a Judai a mi me gusta mas que nada por su carácter :P, bueno espero te guste lo que escribí y gracias por seguir el fic.**_

_**Aki-nee.19: No te fijes a todos nos llega a pasar que el computador nos odie ¬¬ en fin, creo que creare un club de fans "Todos odiemos a Anya y a Flavio" jajaja XD. Ojala te guste la continuación n_n.**_

_**Darkangel2221: Hay o_O no creo darle un final tan horrendo a Anya, esta bien que sea mala pero no creo que le pueda hacer algo tan feo XDD, gracias por tus comentarios.**_

_**Anzu: Hay gracias que linda por lo de quedo genial n/n, bueno pues creo que hare sufrir un poco a Yusei muaja XDDD, en fin espero te guste mi continuación y gracias por seguir tan de cerca el fic n_n.**_

_**Klasnic: Malditas faltas gramaticales pero creo que en este capitulo por fin logre evitarlas :P (creo XD), etto por lo de joven es muy normal utilizarlo de esa forma incluso en estos tiempos aun se escucha que le digan así algunas personas a sus patrones, lo del traje de ladrón me lo imagino como el bandido rosa negra de Ashita no Nadja, no lo describí totalmente porque mi hermana me dio la idea de dar solo unas pistas y así las personas que lo leyeran se podrían dar ellas mismas su propia versión del traje de ladrón de Yusei ya que probablemente no les agrade la idea en que yo lo visualizo, gracias por desearme suerte en los exámenes y por comentarme n_n**_

**Ahome: Ok eso es todo, espero no tardar en actualizar**

Acantha: Ahora a los estudios gracias de nuevo por pasar a leer

_**Ahome y Acantha: bye bye minna n.n**_


	11. Diario

**Ahome: Hiii minna, bueno pues les dejo el capitulo 11**

Acantha: Siiii, en este capitulo ya por fin se sabrá quien es el enamorado de Aqua.

**Ahome: Los personajes usados para la creación del fic no son nuestros.**

Acantha: Eso es tan real… Y tan triste T_T

**(Capitulo 11: Diario)**

Aki no quería despegar la vista de la ventana, en cuanto escucho que Flavio salio de la habitación se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas liberando las lágrimas que tanto le estaba costando contener.

-Aki…- Levanto su vista para ver a su amiga a su altura, se recargo sobre su pecho permitiendo que con su abrazo la reconfortara, la pelinegra la tomo calidamente entre sus brazos mientras que con una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar su cabello- Quisiera que me contaras que sucedió… No me gusta verte de esta forma-

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora…- Se coloco de pie para recostarse en su cama dándole la espalda, se le habían quitado las ganas de muchas cosas.

-Te comprendo, saldré a dar una vuelta para dejarte unos momentos a solas ya que los necesitas- La pelirroja no quiso voltear pero escucho como la puerta se abrió y cerro después de aquellas palabras, se sentó sobre la cama y giro su vista a sus pertenencias.

-_"A__l parecer a el no le importo que te mudaras, ni siquiera presto interés en intentar evitar que sacara tus cosas…"- _Las palabras de Flavio aun paseaban por su cabeza, tal vez estaba molesto porque no obtuvo lo que deseaba de ella y por lo mismo no intento detener que sacaran todo; aun así ¿Por qué le afectaba de esa forma que Yusei no impidiera que se fuera? Cerro de nueva cuentas sus ojos recostándose sobre la almohada quedándose dormida unos momentos después.

En la mansión Fudo un joven de cabellos rubios estaba tocando fuertemente la puerta del estudio al lado de un pelinaranja esperando recibir una respuesta del dueño de la casa.

-Yusei estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia, abres o hago que Crow tire la puerta- El mencionado solo levanto la ceja en señal de reproche pero sabía que si su amigo no respondía tendría que hacerlo, Sara había ido a buscarlos en cuanto el joven Alberti se retiró de la casa ya que la actitud que el chico había tomado la preocupo.

-Joder Yusei… Abre de una vez esta maldita puerta- Comenzó a gritar Crow, después de unos momentos ambos ya estaban en posición para llevar acabo su amenaza, pero antes de que hicieran algo esta comenzaba a abrirse poco a poco dejando ver al pelinegro- Veo que por fin saliste-

-Por supuesto, ¿Acaso creen que iba a dejar que le hicieran algún daño a mi propiedad?- Cerro la puerta tras de él, aunque lo había intentado no pudo tomar más que unos cuantos vasos de whisky, se sentía mal pero por alguna extraña razón sintió que el alcohol no era la mejor solución.

-Yusei ¿Me puedes decir qué diablos pasa? Aki llego muy mal a mi casa y…-

-Se enteró de lo que fui- Los amigos de este se miraron confundidos regresando su vista al pelinegro- No sé quién se lo dijo pero el que haya sido la convenció de que la iba a utilizar… Ahora no me permite explicarle nada- Se recargo en la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo.

-Lo más probable es que haya sido Flavio- Comento Jack mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla.

-Es lo que yo también sospecho ya no hay nadie más que intente algo en mi contra- El pelinegro se colocó de pie para dirigirse a la sala- Síganme hay algo más que quiero contarles- Una vez ahí los tres se sentaron a lo que Yusei comenzó a hablar.

-Jamás pensé que sucedería, me siento terrible- Con una de sus manos comenzó a sobar su cabeza esperando que lo ayudara a pensar más claramente.

-Escucha nosotros te ayudaremos para que intente por lo menos escucharte ya que no nos corresponde explicarle lo que sucedió, eso debe salir de ti- Dirigió la vista al rubio el cual se encontraba sentado frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero Jack tiene razón, desde un principio si te interesaba debiste ser sincero con ella- Al escuchar aquella declaración de parte de Crow bajo sus ojos azules al suelo.

-Yo jamás dije que estaba interesado en ella-

-Si claro y mañana no saldrá el sol, Yusei se ve que te atrae y bastante, sino no estuvieras pasando por esto… Además no eres el único interesado en una linda damita inglesa- Crow miro de forma picara a Jack el cual solo lo evito girando a su izquierda un tanto sonrojado ante el comentario- Escucha como te dijo Jack, intentaremos hacer que escuche tus razones pero debes de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para tratar un tema tan importante y que no mal interprete todo de nuevo-

-Es cierto Yusei, debes de intentarlo… Por cierto Sara nos contó que vino a visitarte alguien que nos gustaría conocer ¿Podemos saber de quién se trata?-

-Era un joven bastante singular si me permiten decirlo- Sus amigos lo observaron atentos mientras esperaban que el joven prosiguiera el relato- Su nombre es Judai…Judai Merimee-

-¿Merimee?... Es el mismo apellido que el de Aqua- Jack enarco su ceja confundido.

-Así es, Judai es su hermano menor-

-¡¿Aqua tenia un hermano?- Crow se coloco de pie al formular esa pregunta

-Siéntate Crow- Ordeno Jack mientras regresaba su vista al pelinegro- ¿Qué es lo que quería el chico?-

-Lo mismo que nosotros, saber que es lo que realmente sucedió cuando murió Aqua… Aun no creo que le dispararan solo por intentar robarle algo como la rosa de plata, recuerda que con ella aun estaba su dinero y el anillo de compromiso que le di- Se coloco de pie y camino hacia el piano donde tenía algunas fotografías, tomo una entre sus manos donde estaban los tres jóvenes con aquella chica.

-Por mas que eh intentado encontrar los registros de su caso no están completos, perece que alguien los altero o simplemente no investigaron a fondo y se quedaron con lo que tenían para no incriminar al verdadero culpable; los que están en prisión se negaron a hablar, simplemente admitieron su culpabilidad- Jack alcanzo a Yusei y le quito la fotografía.

-A mi lo que me intriga es saber quien fue la persona que capturo a los supuestos culpables, ¿En realidad seria el dragón polvo de estrellas?- El pelinaranja miro de reojo al pelinegro el cual le daba la espalda, este al escuchar su sobre nombre se le ocurrió una idea que no podía desaprovechar para poder hablar con Aki pero no podía sobre reaccionar frente a Jack para no levantar sospechas.

-No podemos estar seguros, el dragón comenzó a aparecer con más frecuencia exactamente dos meses después de su muerte y lo único que tenemos son suposiciones- Dejo la fotografía sobre el piano de nuevo y camino hacia el sillón.

-Judai es un buen chico, se puede observar a simple vista que es su hermano- Yusei se coloco de pie saliendo del lugar dejando a Crow Y Jack con la duda de cómo sería el joven Merimee.

Mientras tanto en la plaza de la ciudad un joven de cabello verdoso intentaba dar con la pensión de cierta joven pelirroja.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacernos salir sin saber a que lugar nos dirigíamos Rua?- La jovencita tenia sus manos en la cintura mientras observaba con reproche a su gemelo ante la mirada divertida de Hana.

-Lo siento Ruka pero creo que podemos investigar… ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a alguien?- Coloco una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Si claro y vamos a llegar a decirle a "alguien" ¿Podría indicarme donde esta hospedada la señorita Aki izayoi?-

-Por supuesto- Al escuchar la respuesta de la pregunta que formulo al aire giraron para encontrarse con Carly.

-Carly que gusto nos da verte- Grito Rua al momento en que llegaba a su lado- Lo ves Ruka, tengo muy buena suerte-

-Es cierto… ¿Nos llevaras entonces a ver a Aki?- La pelinegra los observo unos minutos para después responderles con una ligera sonrisa.

-No creo que sea buena idea en este momento… Díganme ¿Qué sucedió? Ustedes lo saben ¿Verdad?- Ambos gemelos se vieron entre ellos para después ver a la morena.

-Solo sabemos una parte- Respondió Ruka mientras se acercaba también a la pelinegra- No logramos escuchar totalmente la conversación-

-¿Qué les parece si los invito a tomar algo y ahí me dicen lo que saben?- Observo de forma cálida a Hana dándole a entender que ella también estaba invitada, comenzaron a caminar siendo guiados por la chica de gafas.

Aki comenzó a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse sola en aquella habitación, se coloco de pie y se dirigió a donde estaban sus maletas, tomo una pequeña valija de color negra donde se encontraban algunos documentos pensando que el trabajo la ayudaría a despejar su mente; al momento en que la abrió el pequeño libro que había encontrado en casa de Yusei cayo al suelo, se inclino para recogerlo y al abrirlo se encontró con la sorpresa de que era el diario de la prometida de Yusei… Aqua.

Fue a la cama con el libro en la mano, en cuanto se sentó se comenzó a debatir entre abrirlo o no ya que era algo muy personal de una chica la cual ya no se encontraba entre ellos, pero la curiosidad en saber la vida del conde al lado de la jovencita pudo más y comenzó a leer en la primer pagina que encontró.

_Marzo 15_

_Hoy llego un nuevo chico a trabajar a la casa como uno de los encargados del establo, es bastante agradable además de que es muy lindo… Hace algunos momentos me encontré con el realizando su trabajo, me causo mucha gracia el hecho de que tirara el balde con agua que llevaba en sus manos solo por la sorpresa de verme ahí; su expresión fue bastante divertida._

_Sabes si mi padre se entera de que me quede platicando con el durante un largo lapso de tiempo estoy segura de que me reprenderá pero no me importa mucho ya que el es alguien que me da gusto tratar, su plática fue muy amena e interesante, es sorprendente que tan joven conociera aun mas lugares que yo… Sé que llegaremos a ser muy buenos amigos, claro si es que el me lo permite._

Aki comenzó a recordar como Jack le decía que la jovencita era alguien muy dulce que trataba a todos por igual; al parecer era verdad, se adelanto unas cuantas hojas y continúo con su lectura.

_Mayo 25_

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños y en lugar de sentirme feliz… Me siento frustrada, hoy cumplo los 16 años y es momento de presentarme ante la sociedad para lograr conseguir un buen pretendiente que cumpla con las expectativas de mi padre… Se que es algo que debo de cumplir por mi estatus social pero no quiero llevarlo acabo; Judai es el único que me comprende pero no puede hacer nada al respecto ya que debemos de cumplir con las ordenes de mi padre…_

_No se como resulte la fiesta de esta noche ya que invitaron a gran parte de los jóvenes de alta sociedad, como siempre me obligara a bailar con todos ellos aunque me resulte desagradable…_

_Solo espero que esta noche pase rápidamente… Escribiré después de de la fiesta ya que los invitados están comenzando a llegar._

Se imagino el rostro de aquella chica mientras escribía esta hoja, ella paso lo mismo cuando era mas pequeña y las amigas de su madre le habían comentado sobre aquellas estúpidas ideas que tenían de comprometerla con alguien solo por nivelar o superar su reconocido nombre, al menos su padre jamás la intento obligar a nada gracias a su fallecida madre permitiéndole comprometerse y posteriormente casarse con alguien a quien amara; regreso su vista al libro y continuo con la siguiente fecha.

_Mayo 26_

_Sabes la fiesta fue mejor de lo que pensé, al principio todo era como lo había predicho ya que mi padre me presentaba como si fuera un trofeo al cual debían aspirar los hijos de los hombres mas importantes de la ciudad; llego un punto en el que estaba harta de la situación y Judai al comprenderme me ayudo a escapar a los jardines de la casa._

_Una vez fuera aspire la dulce fragancia que emanaba de los pinos que estaban a las orillas del jardín, entonces fue cuando sentí como se acercaba a mí y tomaba delicadamente mi mano para alejarme de ahí y por fin poder estar solos, aunque el solo me observaba como la dueña de la casa o su amiga… Yo me enamore profundamente de mi querido amigo…_

_Estábamos en la parte más lejana de la entrada de la casa, se coloco frente a mí observándome con aquellos ojos violetas similares a dos amatistas que resplandecían hermosamente bajo los rayos de la luna… Sentí como de nueva cuenta tomaba mi mano y resbalaba por uno de mis dedos un hermoso anillo, nada lujoso pero a pesar de aquella simpleza era perfecto… Fue en ese momento cuando me expreso que me amaba tanto como yo a el y sin querer evitarlo lo bese, lo amaba tanto que no me importaba si mi padre me encontraba en aquella situación; solo quería permanecer de esa forma, a su lado._

_-El primer beso con la persona deseada es un algo realmente hermoso-_ Pensaba la pelirroja mientras a ella regresaban los besos de aquellos que ocasionaban una confusión en su mente y corazón, primero aquel ladrón que siempre pensó era un hombre arrogante pero cuando estuvo atrapada con el descubrió que podía ser alguien comprensivo, por otra parte Yusei… Cuando la beso sintió que ella era alguien realmente especial para el pero simplemente lo hizo para enamorarla y aprovecharse de ese sentimiento, no quiso seguir leyendo esa parte y se adelanto unas hojas mas…

_Septiembre 9_

_Mi padre por fin descubrió mi relación secreta con mi amado… Sucedió algo que no me imagine ya que me hizo elegir entre el y mi familia, jamás creí que mi padre seria tan frió como para darme la espalda al enterarse; Judai me aconsejo que siguiera mi corazón y eso haré… Esta noche me iré… Extrañare mucho a mi hermano pero se que el me apoya y cuando mi padre comprenda podré regresar._

Aki se fijo en la fecha de la siguiente página y habían transcurrido casi seis meses hasta que ella volvió a escribir, intrigada ante aquella circunstancia comenzó a leer de nueva cuenta…

_Marzo 30_

_Me siento extraña escribiendo después de tanto tiempo; el me abandono aquella noche en que pensábamos irnos de la ciudad… Pensé que me amaba pero como me dijo mi padre el solo se aprovecho de mi para poder mantenerse del dinero de mi familia y tener un titulo asegurado, me sentí muy tonta y frustrada cuando eso ocurrió; aunque por juegos del destino conocí a alguien muy especial esa noche… _

_Sus ojos azules eran algo realmente hermoso pero estaban tan tristes, recuerdo que algo me impulso para hablarle y tratar de ayudarlo pero me evadía, su carácter era muy arisco pero sus ojos me decían que era todo lo contrario a lo que me expresaban sus palabras, pasaron algunos días hasta que por fin me abrió su corazón, era realmente alguien diferente después de que hablo conmigo incluso me presento a unos amigos suyos muy agradables y a sus hermanos los cuales me parecieron encantadores._

_Ayer lo lleve al lugar donde fui por primera vez con aquel que no debía de haber conocido, simplemente para admirar el hermoso paisaje, el se coloco de pie y después de decirme que me comenzaría a llamar Aqua me beso… Debo de admitir que me sentía bien aunque no era como cuando besaba a mi ex amado, yo quiero mucho a mi ojiazul pero aun estaba el recuerdo de aquellos ojos amatista… _

Sonrió al leer esa parte, no necesitaba saber que la persona de la que hablaba era Yusei, Aqua y ella pensaban lo mismo sobre Jack y Crow sin contar con que ocurría lo mismo con Rua y Ruka, aunque ella también había sufrido a causa del amor mal intencionado de alguien pudo ver que por lo menos Aqua había logrado sacar por un tiempo al Yusei tierno que ella había creído conocer; tomo el diario en sus manos y se levanto de la cama reflexionando las ultimas palabras de la chica, lo mismo le había sucedido con el ladrón y con el Conde, ignoro sus propios pensamientos para continuar leyendo, lo avanzo unas cuantas hojas mas leyendo entre líneas hasta que encontró algo que había llamado su atención.

_Abril 5_

_Yusei me a propuesto matrimonio y acepte, le explique que no lo amaba le jure que lo intentaría ya que el me demostró con actos tiernos y llenos de cariño lo mucho que me ama, se que es alguien que me quiere y no me hará sufrir… La boda se realizara en un mes ya que me gustaría que mi padre me permitiera ver a Judai de nuevo, se que si sabe que me caso con un Conde me permitirá verlo… Extraño mucho a mi hermano._

_Aunque hay algo que me intriga ya que hace unos días un niño se acerco a mí con una caja mientras salía a dar una vuelta con Anya, en cuanto la abrí encontré un hermoso prendedor… Una rosa de plata que reconocí de inmediato… Aquella rosa le pertenecía a el… A mí amado chico de ojos amatista._

Esas palabras hacían creer a Aki que Aqua solo utilizaba a Yusei, pero lo que mas le impacto fue el hecho de que la rosa de plata se la había dado la persona de la que se había enamorado… Siguió con la siguiente fecha la cual solo tenia dos días de diferencia.

_Abril 7_

_No puedo creer que las cosas hayan sucedido de esta forma, estoy a poco tiempo de casarme con Yusei y mi amado regreso explicándome lo que paso… No puedo creer que mi padre lo secuestrara para que pensara que el jamás me amo… _

_Lo eh estado viendo desde que me entregaron la rosa de plata, se que no es correcto ya que estoy comprometida pero no se que hacer, me siento entre la espada y la pared ya que amo a los dos a la misma vez… _

Estaba comenzando a preguntarse quien era aquel chico de quien Aqua se expresaba de esa forma tan dulce, esperando encontrar la respuesta fue hasta la ultima pagina del diario la cual estaba simplemente a unas tres paginas después, al percatarse de la fecha se dio cuenta que había transcurrido casi el mes que mencionaba para la boda.

_Mayo 4_

_Recuerdo cuando Yusei me contó lo que hacia para poder olvidar la pena que lo embargaba cuando murieron sus padres, pero pude hacerlo entrar en razón… Me juro que jamás volvería a caer en aquellas ideas tan tontas por las cuales se dejo influenciar, en especial por aquel hombre… Flavio Alberti… El es uno de los hombres que mi padre me presento para que se convirtiera en el candidato perfecto para casarse conmigo; siento que traiciono tanto a mi querido ojos azules como a mi dulce ojos amatista, debo de decir de una vez y aclarar mis propios sentimientos para no herir a nadie._

_Lo que en este momento me preocupa es que la boda es en dos días y aun no eh sido capaz de hablar con Yusei… Tal vez esta sea la ultima oportunidad que tengo de decirle lo que realmente sucede, primero me veré con mi chico de ojos amatista para después explicarle lo que sucede a mi querido pelinegro; espero que me comprenda y me permita explicarle todo; todos merecen una oportunidad para ser escuchados sea quien sea ya que las cosas probablemente no son lo que parecen…_

_-¿Flavio? ¿Qué tiene que ver Flavio en todo esto? ¿Que clase de ideas podía dar para que Yusei se comportara así?-_ Sus pensamientos hicieron que llevara su vista a la ventana observando el ir y venir de la gente, apretó contra su pecho el diario de la joven -Todos merecen ser escuchados sea quien sea- Murmuro la joven las ultimas palabras sin percatarse de que la puerta se abría lentamente.

-Yo no lo abría dicho mejor Aki- Giro su rostro para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que la miraban suplicantes.

-¿Qué hace aquí Conde?- Guardo el diario detrás de su espalda observando al chico cerrar la puerta detrás de el.

-Solo eh venido a explicarte-

-No entiendo que es lo que me quiere explicar, le pido que se retire por favor ya que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- Se acerco a el para poder abrir la puerta indicándole la salida pero este la tomo del brazo impidiendo su avance.

-Por favor, solo escúchame-

-No tengo nada que escuchar ya que no hay nada que tengamos que hablar Conde- Aki intento jalar su brazo para librarse del agarre, Yusei al sentir el movimiento la jalo aun mas a el y deposito un beso en sus labios, sintió como la joven se estremeció entre sus brazos con esa simple caricia.

-Por favor- Le susurro al oído al tenerla tan cerca, Aki no se movía solamente permanecía estática en su lugar.

-¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- La voz de Flavio hizo que los jóvenes se separaran, este se encontraba observando todo desde el marco de la puerta.

-Es algo que solo nos incumbe a Aki y a mi- Respondió retadoramente el pelinegro mirando con rencor al que pensaba era el responsable de aquel mal entendido.

-Flavio te pediré que toques la puerta al entrar- Aki giro su vista de nueva cuenta al pelinegro- Conde por favor retírese, no tengo ganas de soportar una escena el día de hoy-

-No me iré hasta que me escuches-

-Ya escuchaste a la dama así que si me permites te…- Flavio no pudo terminar su frase ya que en el momento en que tomo del hombro al pelinegro este se había girado para golpearlo fuertemente en la quijada -¡Bastardo!- El castaño se lanzo sobre Yusei golpeándolo de igual forma mientras que Aki simplemente se acercaba a la puerta evitando que ella también resultara herida.

-¡Por tu maldita culpa ella piensa cosas que no son!- Gritaba Yusei mientras de nueva cuenta lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cara y el castaño se estrellaba contra las valijas de la joven.

-¿Y acaso no son verdad?- Flavio no se quedo atrás y lo golpeo en el estomago haciendo que el joven se ladeara un poco por el dolor- Pero déjame decirte querido amigo que yo no soy responsable-

-Claro que si y no intentes negarlo ya que eres el único al que le interesa arruinar mi vida-

-Créeme que no es así Yusei, además tu solo la arruinaste- Las cosas de la habitación caían ante los impactos de los cuerpos de los chicos, Aki simplemente bajo su mirada unos segundos colocando sus manos en su pecho.

-¡Ya basta los dos!- Grito la pelirroja mientras observaba a los dos hombres en el suelo con los ojos en lagrimas, en cuanto Yusei la observo no le agrado la escena por lo que simplemente se coloco de pie y salio del lugar.

No sabia que le había sucedido o el porque de aquella reacción, el simple hecho de saber que Flavio estaba cerca de ella hizo que el coraje acumulado por tanto tiempo salieron en aquel primer golpe, ahora lo mas probable es que ella no quiera ni verlo… Se maldijo interiormente por no poder contenerse, giro su vista a la ventana de la habitación de la joven y pudo percatarse de su presencia en ese lugar, se giro para retomar su camino al ver como el chico Alberti se acercaba a ella.

Aki lo observaba como poco a poco se alejaba de ahí, tomo con más fuerza el diario en sus manos_: "Todos merecen ser escuchados sea quien sea ya que las cosas probablemente no son lo que parecen"_, las palabras de Aqua eran reales; ella no le había dado tiempo al chico de explicar algo de lo sucedido simplemente se dejo guiar por lo que había escuchado.

-Aki será mejor que te alejes de la ventana- Flavio intento tomarla por los hombros pero esta se aparto bruscamente de su agarre.

-No vuelvas a tocarme, tu solo tacto me repugna… ¡No quiero verte!… ¡No quiero escucharte!… ¡Solo quiero que te alejes de mi!- Tras decir eso salio a toda velocidad de la habitación dejando a un sorprendido Flavio.

-No esta vez Yusei… Esta vez no te quedaras con lo que me pertenece- De igual forma salio de la habitación para salir en busca de su cómplice, las cosas estaban mal…

Al llegar a la calle miro hacia todos lados intentando encontrar al pelinegro pero no lo pudo ver por ningún lado, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la mansión Fudo pero su recorrido se vio interrumpido por unos ojos cafés.

-Señorita Izayoi buenas tardes- Al alzar su rostro se encontró con el joven Judai.

-Joven Merimee… Lo siento no me percate de su presencia- Contesto la chica con voz apagada y triste, el joven al verla en ese estado la invito a un café a lo cual la chica por cortesía se negó a rechazar; una vez en el lugar pidieron algo para tranquilizar el ambiente que se había formado desde que se encontraron.

-Dígame señorita Izayoi ¿Usted qué es del Conde?- Aki levanto su cabeza para encarar al chico ante aquella pregunta.

-Solo somos… Conocidos, me invito a hospedarme en su casa mientras me encontraba en París-

-Ya veo, tal vez no deba de inmiscuirme pero usted parecía algo mas para el Conde cuando los visite; lo pude ver en sus ojos cuando se retiro del lugar- Aunque Judai intentaba descubrir la verdad la jovencita delante de el simplemente se negaba a verlo a los ojos, una taza paso delante de ellos impidiendo el contacto visual del castaño-Muchas gracias- La mesera le sonrió y se retiro.

-No me agradaría hablar de eso, dígame ¿Que es lo que hace en este lugar joven Merimee?- Tratando de cambiar el tema, la pelirroja se intereso en el porque ese chico aparecía después de tanto en aquella ciudad.

-Digamos que vine a investigar algo y como usted es una gran detective me gustaría contar con su valiosa ayuda…- Tomo la taza delante de el y bebió un poco de su contenido.

-¿En que le puedo ayudar?- Preguntaba la chica extrañada ante la petición.

-Mi hermana murió en circunstancias muy extrañas, por mas que intento averiguar que sucedió solo me dicen que fue algo "accidental"; deseo saber que le ocurrió y como usted es la mejor detective de todos ¿Me ayudaría a resolver este caso?- La petición era extraña pero después de leer las palabras de aquella chica también quería averiguar que le había sucedido.

-Acepto Joven Merimee- También tomo su taza y bebió un poco, el trabajo era lo único que tal vez podría distraerla un poco de todos los enredos que tenia en su cabeza.

-Mil gracias señorita Izayoi pero solo dime Judai y si me permite me agradaría llamarla por su nombre- La chica con una dulce sonrisa accedió a su petición, Judai en ese momento se coloco de pie y saludo efusivamente a alguien, en cuanto la persona se acerco Aki se sorprendió… Aquellos ojos eran los mismos que Aqua describía en su diario…

_-Ojos del color del amatista…-_

**Ahome: Como que no me gusto del todo como quedo este capitulo.**

Acantha: Jaja ni modo, ¿Por qué quisiste poner el contenido del diario?

**Ahome: No se, creo que algo dentro de mi me dijo "Escríbelo"**

Acantha: Jaja eres rara

**Ahome: Querrás decir somos XD, en fin espero a ustedes les guste; ahora agradecimientos:**

**American: Es cierto pero un poco de ayuda no creo que venga de mas ¿No crees?, lo de hacer la historia larga mmm no lo se aun ya que la escribo conforme se me ocurre :P. en fin gracias por seguir tan de cerca el fic.**

**Anzu Hyuuga: Los planes saldrán poco a poco a la luz ¿Ahora que sucederá? Pues ni yo lo se jaja, en fin espero te guste el capitulo n.n**

**Ahome: Por cierto me tardare en actualizar ya que saldré de vacaciones al pueblo de mis abuelos y ahí no tengo forma de escribir ni publicar ya que mi laptop murió T_T; ósea uso la computadora de mi hermana (se va a llorar a un rincón).**

Acantha: Ya esta sufriendo otra vez, bueno cuídense y los veremos después de las vacaciones bye n.n


	12. El dragón, el heroe y el mago

**Ahome: Gomene por la demora pero creo que las vacaciones se aplazaron de más :P**

Acantha:Aunquefuedivertidoybastantedesestresante,uuutenemosunasnoticiasimportantes,adelanteAhome

**Ahome: No son importantes pero si me agradaría compartirlo con ustedes: Hace un mes más o menos me inscribí a un concurso de literatura y aunque no gane obtuve un buen lugar en este (lugar 17 de 100 opino que es algo bueno), en cuanto termine ladrón de arte adaptare esa historia y la subiré a este espacio ojala y aunque no sea de Yugioh les interese leerla.**

Acantha: Bueno pues dejando eso de lado les dejamos el siguiente capítulo sea de su agrado.

**Ahome: Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de nuestra propiedad u.u**

**(Capitulo 12: El dragón, el héroe y el mago)**

-Por favor permíteme presentarte a Atem Mutou, es uno de mis amigos mas antiguos- La pelirroja no cabía en su sorpresa, aquel joven era el enamorado de Aqua o al menos aquel color de ojos tan peculiar la hacían sospechar de ello -Atem ella es Aki Izayoi la mejor detective de toda Inglaterra-

-Un placer señorita Izayoi- Tomo su mano y depósito galantemente un beso en esta, sus modales eran indiscutibles además de que era un chico muy atractivo a la vista… Su cabello aunque estaba peinado de forma extraña contrastaba perfectamente con aquel color de ojos.

-El placer es mío joven Mutou- Se sentó de nueva cuenta y observo al joven sentarse a un lado de Judai- ¿Usted también desea que los ayude en el caso de la señorita Merimee?-

-Yo también eh escuchado de la fama que la precede y créame que sería muy absurdo de mi parte si le digo que no, sin embargo espero que no tenga inconvenientes en investigar al prometido de la joven- Al escuchar la condición la joven se sorprendió y bajo un poco su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo Aki?- La pelirroja levanto su rostro y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de ambos chicos ante su actitud, sacudió un poco su cabeza.

-No es nada, discúlpenme es solo que estoy algo distraída- Sonrió ante los chicos los cuales se relajaron-Díganme ¿Cuál es su interés en que lo investigue?-

-Bueno pues tanto Atem como yo tenemos la sospecha de que alguien cercano al joven tiene algo que ver con ello- Sus ojos se posaron en la puerta y al encontrarse con un conocido de su familia se coloco de pie para ir y saludar, una vez que estuvieron solos Aki quería averiguar si el joven era quien sospechaba pero no sabía como dirigirse a él, el chico de ojos amatistas al sentirse observado giro su rostro en encuentro con la joven.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café.

-Eh… A no es nada, simplemente su rostro me es vagamente familiar pero no se de donde-

-No creo que me conozca ya que no pertenezco a su clase social- Atem dejo su taza en el pequeño plato delante de el y se cruzo de brazos, Aki se incomodo ya que sintió que había abierto un tema muy delicado.

-Disculpe si mis palabras lo ofendieron- La joven tomo de su bebida y antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas la voz del chico atrajo su atención.

-No se preocupe ya que es la verdad y no me ofende que usted lo sepa- La sonrisa que dibujo en su rostro le regreso a Aki la tranquilidad que necesitaba para poder retomar la conversación con el joven.

-Dígame joven Mutou ¿Usted de donde conoce a Judai?-

-Primero me gustaría que me llamara por mi nombre ya que veo que a Judai lo trata de esa forma, vera yo era uno de sus trabajadores, al ser de los mas jóvenes me hice amigo de Judai y Agatha fácilmente… Si debo de serte sincero tenia miedo de que su padre nos descubriera ya que era un hombre bastante estricto… Y aterrador- La pelirroja escuchaba atentamente el relato del chico ya que parecía estar disfrutando el contar.

-¿Pero que lo hizo continuar a pesar de ello?- Atem suspiro un poco y miro a otro lado.

-Porque yo perdí desde pequeño a mis padres quedando al cuidado de mi abuelo, ingrese a trabajar con la familia Merimee cuando el murió; ellos dos me trataron siempre como parte de su familia a pesar de todo incluso algunas veces les mostraba algunos trucos que me enseñaba cuando era pequeño mi abuelo, claro eran simples ilusiones pero a ellos en especial a Agatha le agradaban mucho… Ambos son personas estupendas- Fijo sus ojos amatistas en los caramelo de la chica y ambos sonrieron ante las palabras del chico.

-Aunque no conocí a Aqua, sé que tiene razón ya que Judai en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerlo me ha demostrado ser una persona muy dulce y sensible, aunque a veces en sus ojos se ve una capa de tristeza-

-¿Aqua?- Aki se sorprendió ante sus propias palabras, había olvidado que ellos no sabían de aquel sobre nombre que se le había colocado a la chica.

-Bueno es que un joven que conoció a la señorita Merimee me comento que ellos le habían colocado ese sobre nombre-

-Debe de haber sido porque no le agradaba mucho su nombre, si mal no recuerdo me había dicho que jamás le gusto porque parecía nombre de gato y muchas niñas cuando era más pequeña la molestaban, para evitar que se sintiera mal ante eso Judai y yo le decíamos gatita de cariño, en cuanto a Judai él no era así ya que siempre fue un chico bastante enérgico y disfrutaba mucho de la vida… Supongo que tras la muerte de nuestra gatita no quiso regresar a ser el mismo- El joven se sonrojo levemente ante sus últimas palabras y dirigió su vista a la chica- Discúlpeme no es que haya sido una falta de respeto hacia la persona para la cual trabajaba pero… Bueno… Yo…-

-No te preocupes, eso quiere decir que ella era una jovencita muy dulce sino se hubiera molestado bastante contigo al decirle de esa forma y Judai te aprecia mucho, se ve que eres un gran amigo- Aki sonrió ante aquel comentario seguida por Atem, Judai en ese momento se fue acercando a ellos.

-Lo lamento, ¿Me perdí de algún tema interesante? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Judai intercambiaba la mirada entre el ojimorado y la pelirroja los cuales habían dejado de reír.

-No es nada Judai, Aki es una persona bastante agradable y nos reíamos de los viejos relatos- Aki asintió con la cabeza al ver los ojos del castaño posados sobre ella, el tiempo que paso con ambos chicos hizo que olvidara sus preocupaciones por algunos minutos; al salir del lugar estaba por dirigirse a la mansión Fudo para poder localizar a Yusei, pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente de él joven Merimee y el joven Mutou dio un giro para encontrarse con ellos.

-¿Sucede algo Aki?- Preguntaba Atem al verla acercarse de nueva cuenta a ellos.

-Bueno yo… Solo quería decirles que me la pase muy bien a su lado, si no les molesta me gustaría volver a repetir esta salida ya que fue bastante agradable- Los jóvenes se vieron entre ellos y regresaron las miradas a la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto Aki, nosotros también nos la pasamos muy bien a tu lado será un gusto si vamos a comer o almorzar un día espero no lejano- La respuesta sincera de Judai hizo sonreír a la chica y esta se fue alejando un poco más. Una vez que la chica se perdió de su vista ambos chicos retomaron su camino.

Aki no se había acercado a ellos con la intensión de volver a salir con ellos, aunque si le resulto agradable el tiempo compartido aún tenía un trabajo pendiente que realizar; el motivo era para darle a Judai el diario de Aqua ya que él era la persona que más derecho tenia a portar aquel objeto. Camino algunos metros más hasta que al alzar el rostro se percató de que había llegado a su destino: la mansión Fudo, toco la puerta siendo recibida por Sara quien le sonrió tiernamente.

-Señorita Aki que alegría verla- Conforme fue jalando la puerta para darle permiso a la joven de pasar ella hacia lo mismo.

-Hola Sara, disculpa ¿Se encuentra Yusei? Me gustaría hablar con el- La anciana mujer se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras pero se sintió muy aliviada al mismo tiempo.

-Por supuesto, está en las caballerizas junto a sus corceles- Aki agradeció la información pero cuando paso a un lado de Sara esta la detuvo rápidamente tomando cálidamente su mano- ¿Sucede algo?- La mujer asintió con la cabeza y con una expresión seria la miro a los ojos.

-Señorita ¿Quién le informo que Yusei solamente jugaba con los sentimientos de las mujeres?- Ignorando el hecho de que Sara no llamara como normalmente lo hacía al pelinegro aparto su mano lentamente.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-

-Porque el que lo haya hecho le mintió, el joven es una gran hombre ya que gracias a la señorita Agatha el cambio y de manera sorprendente, me alegra mucho que le dé la oportunidad de explicarle lo que sucede- Sara ya no quiso insistir y haciendo una reverencia salió del recibidor para dirigirse a la cocina; Aki al ver la sinceridad en el rostro de la anciana mujer se tranquilizó un poco más siguiendo su camino a las caballerizas pero ya no pudo llegar por que en el jardín el joven de cabellos negros se encontraba cabalgando sobre Trueno, corría rápidamente en aquel inmenso lugar permitiendo que el viento golpeara su rostro y jugara con su cabello; estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de la presencia de la pelirroja hasta que Trueno relincho y se paró en seco.

-¿Qué sucede muchacho?- Le preguntaba mientras le daba unos golpes en el cuello, al dirigir su vista a donde miraba el corcel pudo ver a la joven la cual no le quitaba la vista de encima –Vamos- Tiro un poco de las riendas e hizo que el caballo comenzara a caminar a donde se encontraba la chica.

-Hola…- Susurro Aki al ver al joven a unos cuantos metros de ella.

-Hola…- Respondió el de la misma forma bajándose de Trueno dándole la espalda a la chica – ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que no querías verme de nuevo-

-Yo… Yusei yo solo quiero saber la verdad, lamento no haberla escuchado desde el principio… ¿Quiero saber qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué te comportabas de esa forma? ¿Qué hizo Aqua para hacerte cambiar? Simplemente quiero saber todo… Quiero saber quién eres realmente- El pelinegro no giraba lo cual estaba haciendo sentir mal a Aki, tal vez él tenía razón de estar enojado ya que no había permitido que lo escuchara –Lamento si me inmiscuí en asuntos que no son de mi interés, será mejor que me valla… Con permiso- Giro sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la salida pero antes de dar dos pasos la mano de él la detuvo.

-¿Te importaría si vamos a otro lado a hablar?- Aki accedió con un movimiento de cabeza tomando con fuerza la mano del ojiazul, ambos montaron a Trueno y Yusei le indico que caminara con un leve movimiento con las riendas; una vez fuera de la mansión el pelinegro tiro de nueva cuenta de las riendas incitando al caballo a correr hasta llegar a aquella cascada que tantas memorias le traía; ayudando a bajar a Aki del semental caminaron un poco para llegar a una roca cerca del cuerpo de agua donde la pelirroja tomo asiento. Ninguno decía nada, ninguno hacia sonido alguno, solo el agua de la cascada se dejaba escuchar…

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?- La voz de Yusei rompió el silencio que se había formado, Aki apenada bajo la mirada sosteniendo fuertemente el diario que aún tenía en sus manos.

-Porque todos merecen ser escuchados sean quienes sean- Se colocó de pie y se dirigió al pelinegro tendiéndole el objeto que portaba en sus manos, este extrañado recibió el libro abriéndolo inmediatamente, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de reconocer la caligrafía…

-Esto es…-

-El diario de Agatha Merimee, lo encontré cuando empacaba mis cosas para irme de tu casa- Se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia la roca y se sentó sobre ella- Creo que aun después de que ya no está con nosotros sus palabras influyen mucho en la gente que te rodea, sé que fue incorrecto de mi parte el haber leído algo tan personal pero gracias a ello me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada al no darte la oportunidad de ser escuchado y conocer tu parte de la historia-

El silencio regreso después de aquellas palabras, Aki al girar el rostro observo a Yusei leyendo una de las paginas; cuando este término le regreso la vista con aquella hermosa sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba cuando estaban juntos, dirigió su vista a la cascada y comenzó su relato.

-Mis padres acababan de adoptar a Rua y Ruka cuando murieron, ellos no lograron convivir lo suficiente como para sentirse de la misma forma que yo… Me sentí solo, abandonado, la tristeza nublaba completamente mis ideas lo suficiente para olvidar que aun tenia a personas importantes a mi lado, hasta que conocí a…- Giro su vista a la pelirroja, si quisiera manchar a Flavio esta era su oportunidad y revelarle las cosas a la chica pero él no era como el joven Alberti- Aquel sujeto me dijo que la única forma en que podría olvidar mis penas era llenándolas con otras cosas, el alcohol, los juegos de azar fue con lo que comencé; sin embargo aquel tipo sabia manipularme más de lo que hubiera deseado por lo que me deje llevar después de eso a algo más para llenar la soledad de mi corazón… Al principio solamente fueron mujerzuelas de las que encuentras en los burdeles pero después fueron las mujeres que me gustaban sin importarme nada… Lo siento creo que no debería contarte esto-

-No te preocupes yo fui la que te pidió que me contaras todo, así que hasta que no acabes con tu relato no te juzgare- El pelinegro regreso su vista a la cascada y prosiguió.

-Pase mucho tiempo con ese estilo de vida hasta que conocí a Aqua, en un principio tenía planeado utilizarla como al resto pero cuando me conto su historia algo me detuvo, conforme la fui tratando sus palabras dulces y sinceras me fueron enamorando poco a poco de ella… Siempre me apoyo en todo, cuando le propuse matrimonio y me acepto me sentí sumamente dichoso pero un par de días antes de la boda la encontré en brazos de otro; estaba tan molesto que a pesar de que escuche que me gritaba cuando me descubrió que los observaba comencé a correr hasta llegar a la mansión pero ella apareció momentos después en la sala, trato de explicarme lo que paso pero no se lo permití y le dije que se fuera… Que no quería volver a verla, sabía que estaba mal pero deseaba que muriera en ese momento- Aki al escuchar sus palabras se colocó de pie y camino hacia él, lo giro quedando frente a frente y pudo ver que pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos- ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Soy el único responsable de lo que le ocurrió!- Bajo su mirada evitando los ojos almendra de la chica.

-Eso no es verdad Yusei- Tomo su rostro entre sus manos obligándolo a mirarla a la cara –Tu no fuiste el culpable de nada, su muerte no fue culpa tuya-

-Pero si yo la hubiera escuchado, si tan solo no le hubiera hablado de esa forma ella…- No pudo proseguir ya que sintió como Aki lo tomaba entre sus brazos fuertemente.

-Desgraciadamente ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, ella murió… A Aqua jamás le hubiera gustado verte de esta forma, lo sé porque… Yo tampoco quiero verte sufrir así- Tras esas palabras le regreso aquel abrazo dejando salir las lágrimas que tanto había guardado por largo tiempo, se separó de ella y pudo ver que en sus ojos también había algunos rastros de lágrimas las cuales limpio cálidamente con la punta de sus dedos; recargo su frente en la de ella sin agrandar la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos.

-Gracias Aki…- Le susurro el chico mientras tomaba su rostro con una mano y la besaba, había extrañado tenerla de esa forma, con su mano libre la tomo firmemente de la cintura acercándola aún más a él, mientras tanto ella subía sus manos por su pecho alojándose en su cabello; cuando se separaron sus ojos se encontraron envolviéndolos en una cálida brisa perceptible por ambos – ¿Te gustaría quedarte un poco más de tiempo?-

-Si…- La sensación que tenía al estar a su lado era agradable… No quería separarse de él, había cometido un grave error al dejarse llevar solamente por las palabras de aquella mujer sin embargo ahora era su turno de ser sincera, se separó un poco de el para contarle lo que había hablado con aquellos chicos que buscaban respuestas de la muerte de la joven Merimee- Yusei… Hace algunos momentos me encontré con Judai, el hermano de Agatha-

-¿Qué tiene que ver?-

-Que él quiere que te investigue ya que hay grandes posibilidades de que el verdadero culpable detrás de la muerte de su hermana sea alguien que te conozca-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué cree eso?-

-Porque las circunstancias bajo las cuales murió son demasiado sospechosas, probablemente fue alguien que intento herirla directamente a ella o a ti… Bueno esas son mis sospechas después de escuchar la petición de aquellos chicos-

-¿Aquellos chicos? ¿Eso quiere decir que no solamente estabas con Judai?-

-No, también estaba un amigo de ellos; su nombre es Atem- Yusei se separó de la joven alejándose unos pasos de ella, Aki se preocupó ante el cambio de actitud del chico –Acepte el trabajo porque yo también quiero saber porque murió Aqua y si te lo estoy diciendo es porque espero me comprendas y no quiero que nos ocultemos ningún secreto-

-Te comprendo, sin embargo quiero saber ¿Tú crees que realmente sea alguien que me conoce el responsable?- Aki bajo su rostro y al subirlo de nueva cuenta noto la preocupación en sus ojos como si con sus palabras lo estuviera incriminando.

-Tal vez, sin embargo debo de investigar para saber la verdad de todo-

-Sera mejor que te lleve a la pensión, mañana me gustaría verte de nuevo ¿Esta bien?-

-Sí, te estaré esperando- Aki ya no quiso sacar más el tema a la luz, ambos subieron de nueva cuenta a Trueno y lo hicieron avanzar hasta dicho lugar; una vez ahí Yusei ayudo a la pelirroja a bajar y depositando un suave beso en sus labios se despidieron prometiéndose el ver al día siguiente. Poco después de dejar a la joven Izayoi Yusei fue en busca de Judai, el estaría dispuesto a ayudarle a averiguar quién había mandado matar a la joven y si revelándole el secreto más grande que tenía podía ayudar lo haría; paso tiempo intentar dar con el hasta que lo diviso en la entrada del cementerio.

-¡Judai!- Grito el pelinegro llamando la atención del castaño y el chico a su lado.

-Ah… Yusei hola- Saludaba el joven de ojos cafés al verlo acercarse.

-Me alegra mucho el haberte encontrado- Bajo de Trueno y se acercó a ambos chicos, giro su vista al joven de extraño peinado… Algo en él le era vagamente familiar, Judai al darse cuenta prosiguió con las presentaciones.

-Atem permíteme presentarte a Yusei Fudo… Yusei él es uno de mis mejores amigos Atem Mutou-

-Mucho gusto joven Mutou- Yusei tendió su mano ante el ojimorado y este amablemente respondió estrechando la de él.

-El gusto es mío joven Fudo-

-Yusei, Atem si somos amigos porque no mejor nos tratamos por nuestros nombres dejando las formalidades de lado- Ambos miraron a Judai el cual formaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro asintiendo a la petición- Por cierto me da gusto que aparecieras, venimos a dejarle algunas flores a la tumba de mi hermana así nos podrás guiar a donde está en vez de preguntarle al sepulturero-

-Por supuesto síganme- El ojimorado, el castaño y el pelinegro comenzaron su recorrido hasta llegar a aquella tumba donde reposaban los restos de la persona que era querida por los tres en la misma intensidad.

-Hola Gatita- Judai se arrodillo frente a la cripta y toco cálidamente el frio mármol de la lápida- Desearía poder haberte visto mucho antes de que esto ocurriera, sabes papa murió arrepentido por lo que te sucedió, siempre se culpó de ello y eso fue lo que lo llevo a su muerte… Siempre te extrañe y ahora ya no puedo verte- Ligeros sollozos llamaron la atención de los chicos parados atrás del castaño, supieron que el joven lloraba ante la pérdida de su hermana –Atem y Yusei están conmigo, no sé porque pero creo que te hubiera gustado verlos de esta forma… A ambos juntos ya que significaron algo importante para ti; ellos te querían mucho pero eso si no más que yo ya que siempre fuiste la mejor hermana que pude haber tenido… Te quiero mucho mi dulce hermana- Una cálida brisa rodeo al joven con un ligero aroma a rosas –Gatita- Judai se colocó de pie pero antes de mirar a sus amigos limpio sus lágrimas y formo de nueva cuenta una sonrisa.

-Judai hay algo que quiero hablar contigo y supongo que Atem también está involucrado en esto- Ambos mencionados miraron detenidamente al pelinegro el cual observaba con ternura la tumba de la que fue su prometida.

-¿Qué sucede Yusei?-

-Sé que están investigando los verdaderos motivos por los cuales Aqua murió así que me uniré a ustedes, sin embargo debo de confesarles algo de suma importancia ya que creo nos ayudara-

-¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir?- Atem formulo la pregunta ante el tono serio que usaba el pelinegro, estaba comenzando a intrigarse ante aquel secreto que estaba dispuesto a confesar a un par de personas que acababa de conocer.

-Yo soy…- Miro a diferentes lugares para asegurarse que no se encontraba nadie más que ellos –El dragón polvo de estrellas- Tanto Judai como Atem se sorprendieron ante aquella declaración, no creían lo que escuchaban sin embargo el semblante serio de Yusei no los hacia dudar de su palabra.

-¿Por qué nos confías algo como esto? ¿Cómo estás seguro de que no lo utilizaremos en nuestra conveniencia?-

-Aqua confió en ustedes, yo también lo hare- Sus palabras lograron hacer sonreír a los tres, Yusei esperando su reacción solo atino a preguntar -¿Aceptaran mi oferta?-

-Por supuesto- Judai coloco una mano en medio de los tres –A partir de este momento seremos un equipo-

-Cuenten conmigo también- Los tres unieron las manos, dijeron una última oración a la tumba dispuestos a irse pero Atem pidió quedarse un poco más de tiempo.

-Gatita- Susurro el ojimorado mientras se arrodillaba frente a la tumba y acariciaba tiernamente la lápida- Te extraño mucho… Mi amada niña, mi primer amor-

-Así que eras tú…- Atem al escuchar la voz de Yusei se colocó de pie y lo observo seriamente- Eres aquel muchacho con el cual vi a Aqua el día en el que murió, por algo tu rostro me era tan familiar- Ambos se miraban fijamente, ninguno se decía absolutamente nada… No sabían cómo dirigirse después de aquellas palabras.

**Ahome: LA verdad creo que el titulo no le va del todo pero se me ocurrió al ponerlos a los tres juntos n/n.**

Acantha: Kyaaaa, mis tres adorados de Yugioh… Creo que me desmayo… Kyaaaa (Se desmaya)

**Ahome: (Tomándola y agitándola fuertemente) Acantha… ¡Despierta!, creo que no reaccionara… Bueno creo que mejor dejo agradecimientos:**

_**American: Gracias por ese comen tan tierno, no sabes cómo te agradezco el que imprimas y guardes el fic (No creo que sea tan necesario) me halagas en verdad que sí, tus ideas que das me agradan bastante son realmente interesantes espero utilizarlas más adelante. Espero este capítulo te agrade.**_

_**Nemesisdea: Siii es nuestro amado faraón *u*, bueno me tranquilizo ¿Lo enamorare de Aki? No lo se… Puede ser… A lo mejor… Quien sabe…. Muajaja dejemos en la incertidumbre XD, me alegra que te haya agradado la idea del diario en serio que fue algo así de "lo escribiré haber que pasa" XD. Ojala te guste el nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Anzu: No te preocupes como te dije anteriormente escribe cuando puedas, siii es Atem nuestro faraón favorito espero te guste la idea, Acantha aun esta inconsciente pero sé que cuando despierte les mandara los mismos saludos que yo. Gracias por comentar y espero te guste mi nuevo capítulo. **_

**Ahome: Como le dije a Anzu Acantha se desmayó y no creo que despierte pronto, en fin cuídense mucho; las veo en mi siguiente actualización pero antes de eso un pequeño adelanto:**

_-No puedo creer que tu hayas sido responsable de lo ocurrido-_

_-Acaso pensaste que dejaría que se quedaran juntos, era más que obvio que tenía que mandar a matarla… Ellos jamás debieron encontrarse, además si no va a estar a mi lado prefiero que muera también-_

_-Jamás te ayudare a cometer un asesinato- Se colocó de pie y cuando estaba por salir un disparo impidió su avance._

_-Créeme si te digo que ambos estamos juntos en esto y no saldremos bien librados si se enteran de la verdad, fue tu error a partir del momento en que decidiste unirte a mí-_

**Ahome: Ok eso es todo, un saludito y cuídense mucho bye bye n.n**


	13. Cómplices

**Ahome: Gomene por la demora pero ando escasa de ideas, bueno no de ideas pero si me enredo con las ideas que tengo para el fic.**

Acantha: Pobre ya no tiene solución.

**Ahome: Cállate que en vez de ayudarme simplemente te quejas.**

Acantha: Claro que te ayudo, ósea quien te hecha más porras que yo *u*.

**Ahome: Si como sea ¬¬, en fin los personajes aquí utilizados no nos nuestros.**

**(Capitulo 13: Cómplices)**

-Así es Yusei, aquel día Agatha fue a verme porque quería hablar conmigo- Cerro sus puños y bajo su rostro, era momento de afrontar la verdad de todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Me gustaría saber de qué hablaron- Sus voces eran serenas pero tenían un tono serio al tiempo que molesto, mas por parte del pelinegro que no pasó desapercibido por el ojimorado, era algo incómodo el tratar ese tema.

-No es que quiera ser descortés pero no me agradaría hablar de ello frente a su tumba, además todo lo sabrás muy pronto- Comenzó a caminar pasando a un lado del pelinegro, el chico de ojos azules no hizo nada simplemente se quedó observando la lápida de la joven- Sera mejor que nos vallamos o Judai se preguntara por nosotros-

-Atem entonces te hare una última pregunta ¿Tu realmente amabas a Agatha?- El joven detuvo su avance y sin girar su rostro simplemente respondió.

-Así es, pero creo que ni ella sabía lo que sentía realmente después de que nos reencontráramos- Siguió su avance dejando al ojiazul detrás, este se arrodillo frente a la tumba de la chica y acaricio la lápida pensando en aquellas palabras.

Judai se encontraba en la entrada del cementerio esperando por sus acompañantes, comenzaba a idear algo para utilizar las habilidades de ambos chicos ya que tanto Atem como Yusei resultaban realmente increíbles debido a sus dobles vidas que ejercían, al escuchar algunos pasos giro su rostro para encontrarse con Atem y unos metros más atrás a Yusei pero sus miradas eran diferentes, eran distantes; extrañado se acercó a ellos pero antes de articular palabra alguna Atem se había ido por un lado mientras que Yusei subió al lomo de Trueno para retirarse también.

-Te veré mañana en la tarde Judai- Fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro para salir de ahí a todo galope; el castaño aún más extrañado siguió al chico de ojos amatistas hasta llegar a la residencia que habían comprado para vivir mientras residían en aquella ciudad.

-¡Atem espera!- Pidió el castaño tomándolo de su brazo evitando que el joven entrara a la casa.

-¿Qué sucede Judai?-

-Es lo que me gustaría preguntar a mí, simplemente los perdí de vista durante unos minutos y cuando los vuelvo a ver su comportamiento es totalmente diferente ¿Qué sucedió dentro del cementerio cuando Yusei te fue a buscar?-

-No fue nada, lo mejor será que entremos-

-No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que me digas que sucedió- Grito el castaño, el joven de cabello alborotado suspiro resignado para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Está bien te lo contare, sin embargo te pediré que entremos a la casa ya que estamos comenzando a llamar la atención de la gente- Al girar su rostro se percató de lo que decía su amigo ya que un grupo de personas los observaban disimuladamente.

-Muy bien- Entraron para dirigirse a la sala del lugar, tomaron asiento y el ojimorado giro su rostro a un lado diferente para evitar la mirada del joven Merimee – ¿Me contaras lo que sucedió?-

-¿Recuerdas que te comente que alguien nos sorprendió a nuestra gatita y a mí el ultimo día que la pude ver?-

-Si recuerdo todo eso pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?-

-Yusei fue la persona que nos logró ver en aquella ocasión- Judai se sorprendió pero al menos ahora entendía el comportamiento de ambos –Tenía la esperanza de que no recordara mi rostro ya que estábamos ocultos entre la sombra de los árboles del parque, pero no fue así; aunque si debo de ser sincero creo que lo descubrió más que nada por una declaración que di ante la tumba de Agatha-

-Ahora comprendo todo, pero recuerda el propósito por el cual estamos aquí y necesitamos de su ayuda para poder resolver el misterio alrededor de la muerte de mi hermana-

-Lo se Judai… Si me disculpas me retirare a mi habitación para poder descansar, fue un día demasiado agitado-

-Adelante, le diré a Roxanne que te llame cuando la comida este lista-

-Gracias- Al decir esas palabras salió de la sala y comenzó a subir las escaleras que lo llevarían al nivel donde se encontraban las recamaras, entro a la habitación sintiéndose incomodo; aun no se acostumbraba a la vida de lujos que llevaba desde que Judai lo había convencido para tramitar los papeles correspondientes para ser reconocido como un Merimee, sonrió por su ultimo pensamiento… El deseaba ser un Merimee pero no por obtener los beneficios que tenía el apellido como riqueza y poder; sino por poder permanecer al lado de su amada niña de ojos azules.

Mientras tanto Yusei aun cabalgaba con dirección a su hogar aunque desde hacía algunos minutos había reducido la velocidad, le había impresionado mucho el descubrir que Atem era aquel hombre del cual se había enamorado Aqua y por el cual fue capaz de renunciar a todo, al llegar a la entrada que daba justo al jardín se percató de la presencia de sus hermanos junto a Hana, por lo que pudo deducir que acababan de llegar de algún lado.

-Yusei ¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto Rua acercándose a su hermano mayor.

-No crees que yo debería de preguntar eso, ¿A dónde fueron?- Rua giro su vista a su hermana y esta asintió con la cabeza.

-Nosotros simplemente intentábamos ayudarte para que lograras hablar con Aki- Enternecido ante aquellas palabras le indico a Rua que lo siguiera y cuando estuvo a un lado de ellos simplemente coloco su mano cálidamente en la cabeza de ambos.

-Gracias chicos pero eso ya logre solucionarlo, Aki me dio la oportunidad de hablar con ella todo gracias a Aqua- Sin decir más subió rumbo a su habitación siendo observado por unos sorprendidos Rua y Ruka, entro a su alcoba para recostarse en su cama dedicándose a ver el techo; aunque le preocupaba un poco la situación con respecto a Atem en ese momento estaba tranquilo ya que por fin había logrado resolver las cosas con la chica pelirroja.

-_Si te digo esto es para que me comprendas y no nos ocultemos ningún secreto-_ Sus palabras aun surcaban su mente, ella había sido honesta con él al decirle que aquellos chicos lo investigarían pero él no, aun le guardaba aquel secreto y no solo a ella, también a Jack siendo que él era uno de sus mejores amigos desde pequeños; se sentó en su cama pensando que ya era el momento de revelarle la verdad a su amigo y aquella chica que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en alguien especial para él _–Tengo que decirselo- _Pensó para salir momentos después de su habitación.

Atem a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Judai no podía conciliar el sueño por lo que se coloco de pie y salió de su habitación, al no ver al castaño pidió a uno de los empleados que le avisara que saldría a dar una vuelta para estar fuera unas cuantas horas, camino recorriendo las calles de la ciudad observando los aparadores de las tiendas y el ir y venir de la gente, al dirigir la vista a otro lugar noto la presencia de la pelirroja en la fuente que se encontraba en el centro de la plaza, se acerco para saludarla.

-Buenas tardes Aki- La mencionada al escuchar la voz del joven se dirigió a él con una sonrisa.

-Hola, creí que estarían en casa de Judai- Se hizo a un lado permitiendo al joven sentarse a su lado.

-En realidad así era pero me aburrí un poco ¿Tu qué haces aquí?-

-Ya somos dos los que estábamos aburridos, la chica con la que vivo aun no llega a casa así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta- El silencio comenzó a reinar por algunos minutos, ninguno de los dos intentaba proponer un tema de conversación ya que se conocían muy poco.

-Y dime Aki ¿Tu que eres de Yusei?- La pelirroja giro rápidamente su rostro encontrándose con los ojos amatistas del chico.

-¿Por… ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-

-Cuando te propusimos investigar a Yusei te pusiste tensa y nerviosa, además de que tus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al escuchar su nombre- La pelirroja se sorprendió, nunca se había mostrado de esa forma ante nadie ya que siempre controlaba sus emociones frente a la gente; pero desde que llego a la ciudad y conoció al joven conde todo había cambiado- Aki…-

-Lo siento creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos, pues no puedo decir que simplemente somos amigos porque no es así como tampoco puedo decir que es mi prometido o algo parecido, es una situación bastante confusa…-

-Simplemente es alguien a quien quieres mucho ¿O me equivoco?-

-No, es verdad… Yo lo quiero mucho- Atem se percató de la sinceridad de las palabras de la pelirroja, era una chica muy dulce a pesar de aquel carácter que según los rumores poseía.

-Creo que lo tuyo ya es algo más profundo, te enamoraste de Yusei; se ve en tus ojos-

-Yo… Yo no creo que eso sea verdad-

-Sabes…-Comenzó a contar el ojimorado con su vista al cielo- Yo también era alguien especial para Agatha- La pelirroja miro al chico y este aún estaba con su vista puesta al cielo, cerro sus ojos y prosiguió su relato- Cuando entre a trabajar a casa de los Merimee me sentía solo ya que las personas que conocía habían muerto, mis padres, mi abuelo incluso mi hermano menor Yugi; mi dulce gatita al notar la tristeza de mi corazón logro convertir ese sentimiento a algo más cálido y profundo… Amor-

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Me enamore de ella y ella de mi- Atem le tendió la mano a Aki para comenzar a caminar, esta accedió colocando su brazo sobre el de él, una vez que dieron unos cuantos pasos el joven siguió su relato- Cuando su padre se enteró de lo nuestro nos intentó separar pero le propuse que huyéramos, aunque en un principio lo dudo debido a que no quería dejar a Judai accedió poco después gracias a que el la convenció, ella fue la primera en irse pero cuando yo también me iría unos sujetos me golpearon y me encerraron en una bodega por mucho tiempo, no sé cuánto estuve en ese lugar hasta que Judai apareció y me libero de mi encierro-

-¿Fue entonces cuando viniste a buscarla?-

-Así es, pero desgraciadamente para ese entonces ella ya estaba comprometida con el Conde, aun así luche por el amor que creí aún tenía por mí, recuerdo que el día en que murió me cito en el lugar donde nos veíamos con regularidad…-

**=Flash Back=**

_-Gatita ¿Por qué querías que nos reuniéramos con tanta urgencia?- La joven tenía su vista baja, Atem aunque intentaba que lo mirara a los ojos no lo lograba._

_-Atem… ¿Me amas?- Aquella pregunta desconcertó al chico, la joven hasta ese entonces levanto su vista para encararlo y en sus ojos había pequeños rastros de lágrimas._

_-¿Pero qué clase de preguntas son esas?, claro que te amo- _

_-Atem yo… Yo estoy muy confundida con mis sentimientos, ya que no sé qué decisión tomar y no quiero lastimarte, ni a ti ni a Yusei- El joven tomo cálidamente a la chica de sus manos y la miro directamente a los ojos._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no sientes nada por mí?-_

_-No es eso, es solo que yo desde un principio le dije a Yusei que no lo amaba pero que intentaría hacerlo ya que tu recuerdo aún estaba en mi corazón; pero con su trato tan dulce poco a poco fue llenando espacios dentro de él que no sabía que existían… Los quiero a ambos pero no sé a quién amo realmente-_

_-Gatita… Comprendo lo que dices pero debes de decidirte de una vez ya que dentro de unos días te casaras si es que lo escoges a el- La castaña accedió con la cabeza y con una de sus manos acaricio la mejilla del ojimorado._

_-Atem…- Susurro mientras se acercaba a él y depositaba un beso en sus labios, aquel dulce contacto no duro mucho solo lo suficiente para que la joven aclarara sus dudas y se separara de el bajando su rostro, al ver aquella reacción sabía que su decisión ya estaba tomada._

_-Ya te has decidido ¿Verdad?- La tristeza en aquellos ojos amatista no pasó desapercibida por Aqua, pero al menos ahora ya tenía todo claro._

_-Así es, yo lo amo… Amo a Yusei- Abrazo a Atem y este le correspondió el abrazo- Perdóname…-_

_-Aqua…-Aquella voz hizo que la pareja se separara y fijaran su vista en la silueta del Conde la cual se encontraba bajo el faro de luz a unos metros de ellos, conforme se acercaba se podía ver la furia y el enojo._

_-Yusei… No es lo que crees…- _

_-Si claro… Simplemente te pasas la vida besando de esa forma a tus amigos; fui muy ingenuo al preocuparme por ti al verte salir sola…-_

_-Escúchame por favor-_

_-No lo hare, si tanto lo deseas vete con el… ¡NUESTRO COMPROMISO TERMINA AQUÍ!- Las duras y frías palabras del chico hicieron sobresaltar a la chica y su acompañante._

_-Yusei espera por favor…- El pelinegro sin prestar atención a esas palabras comenzó a correr para segundos después ser perseguido por la joven castaña._

_**=Fin Flash Back=**_

-Yo no quise seguirla debido a que aún estaba en shock por la declaración que me había dado además de que sabía que no era lo mejor en esos momentos, después de analizarlo algunos segundos corrí hacia la mansión pero cuando llegue ella salía corriendo, iba tan rápido y tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta cuando entro en los barrios más bajos de la ciudad; pude ver como una mujer la perseguía seguida de dos sujetos pero desgraciadamente no pude hacer nada ya que entre la multitud todos ellos se habían perdido de mi vista… Al otro día debido a los rumores en el pueblo descubrí que había muerto…- Ambos detuvieron su camino, Aki no esperaba escuchar esa parte de la historia pero al menos ahora comprendía un poco más todo.

-Lo lamento mucho Atem- Susurro la joven, el chico la miro por unos segundos y con una sonrisa le agradeció el gesto-Al menos los responsables ahora están en prisión-

-Te equivocas… Aún falta la mujer- Atem apretó con fuerza su puño- No fui capaz de encontrar a aquella maldita mujer-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- El joven de cabello alborotado se percato de que había hablado de mas por lo que simplemente giro su rostro.

-No tiene importancia Aki, lo mejor será que me retire- Hizo una reverencia pero al momento en que comenzó a caminar sintió como era detenido por la mano de la pelirroja.

-Para mí si tiene importancia, dime toda la verdad por favor Atem… Puedes confiar en mí, además necesito todos los datos correspondientes al caso de Aqua si es que quieres que descubra quien fue el verdadero asesino-

-Aki ¿Por qué aceptaste este trabajo si tú en un principio solo venias para capturar al dragón polvo de estrellas?- La pelirroja lo soltó y comenzó a caminar para alejarse un poco de él, se giró cuando estaba a una distancia considerable mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Porque me gusta atrapar a las personas que son realmente culpables, es verdad que es un ladrón sin embargo creo que debo de decir que es un ladrón con conciencia…-

-¿Un ladrón con conciencia?, ese sí que es un comentario bastante peculiar-

-Tal vez, pero eh decidido no arrestarlo aunque extrañare los enfrentamientos que teníamos; prefiero ir tras la pista de aquellos que mataron a aquella joven que logro cambiar a mi querido Yusei…-

-¿Con que "querido" eh?- Ante sus propias palabras la pelirroja se sonrojo.

-No espera, no es que lo haya querido decir de esa forma-

-No te preocupes Aki, como te lo mencione tu estas enamorada de el… Creo que confías un poco en mi como para haber dicho tus pensamientos en voz alta- Ambos sonrieron, aunque llevaban poco tiempo de tratarse lograron congeniar rápidamente; sin embargo Aki recobro su semblante serio después de unos segundos volviendo a encarar al ojimorado.

-Atem ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que no pudiste atrapar a la mujer?- El chico suspiro resignado y la invito a seguir con la caminata.

-¿Desde cuándo comenzó sus crímenes el dragón?, estoy seguro de que sabes esa información- Aki reflexiono unos segundos mientras recordaba todo lo que había investigado.

-Cuando Aqua murió…-Al reflexionar esas palabras observo fijamente al chico junto a ella -No querrás decir que tu…-

-No soy el dragón polvo de estrellas si es lo que estás pensando, digamos que soy algo parecido…- Suspiro de nuevo tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle la verdad a la joven.

-Él fue el que encerró a los cómplices de la asesina de mi hermana, aunque algunos creen que fue el dragón que conocen en este momento- Ambos giraron y se encontraron con Judai el cual parecía algo agitado.

-Pero si tú no eres el dragón ¿Quién?-

-Eso ni nosotros lo sabemos- Contesto Judai después de recuperar el aliento, carraspeo un poco para volver a formar una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué vienes corriendo?- Pregunto divertido Atem a su amigo.

-Lo siento es solo que creí que te perderías-

-Vamos si no soy como tú, sé por dónde queda la casa- Giro de nueva cuenta para encontrarse con Aki- Nos veremos en otra ocasión y recuerda no decirle a nadie nada de lo que hablamos-

-No te preocupes jamás lo hare- Ambos jóvenes se ofrecieron a llevar a la chica a su casa pero su camino se vio interrumpido por unos ojos azules.

-Hola Yusei- Saludo alegremente el castaño mientras se acercaba a él.

-Hola, disculpen venía a buscar a Aki pero veo que está ocupada así que lo mejor será que me valla- Dio media vuelta para retirarse, Aki estaba nerviosa ante la mirada del ojiazul mientras que a Atem le molesto aquella actitud.

-¿Te iras sin ella de nuevo?- Aquella pregunta evito que el pelinegro siguiera avanzando y girara para verlos.

-Aki es una buena amiga y solo conversábamos con ella- Judai coloco su mano en el hombro del conde y le sonrió mientras pasaba a un lado de el- Los dejamos ya que aún hay cosas que deben de hablar- Atem y Judai hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron de ahí.

-Disculpa mi actitud Aki- Dijo Yusei una vez que estuvieron solos.

-No te preocupes, Yusei hay algo que quiero contarte-

El joven accedió ante las palabras de la pelirroja invitándola a su hogar para platicar con calma, mientras tanto en un bar en las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad una pareja se encontraba conversando.

-Escúchame nuestro plan se está yendo abajo y todo por tus estúpidos errores- Grito furiosa la chica mientras observaba con rencor a su acompañante.

-¿Mis errores?, no seas ridícula Anya yo no tuve nada que ver en esto- Tomo de un solo trago del vaso de coñac que tenía en sus manos- Espero que tengas un plan de reserva para poder lograr lo que queremos-

-Por supuesto que sí, eh decidió que Yusei será mío o de nadie- Flavio extrañado ante esas palabras la observo detenidamente, la mujer al darse cuenta sonrió de lado- Lo que escuchaste… Pensé que al deshacerme de la "señorita perfección" todo sería mejor pero tenía que aparecer esa estúpida mujer-

-No querrás decir que tu…-

-Fui yo la que mato a la prometida de Yusei-

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- El castaño giro su rostro hacia diferentes lugares para asegurarse que nadie escuchara aquella confesión y lo arrastrara con el.

-En realidad fue un accidente muy conveniente, teníamos la idea de espantarla pero la muy estúpida se puso altanera y no me quedo de otra más que dispararle… Pero en ese momento tanto Yusei como sus amigos habían llegado y tuve que tomar el prendedor que siempre llevaba con ella para que pareciera un robo-

-Anya eres una…-

-Cállate que estamos iguales-

-Entonces ¿Quiénes son las personas que están en prisión a causa de tu crimen?-

-Mis hermanos mayores- Tomo el vaso que tenía frente a ella y comenzó a beber poco a poco- Fue bastante fácil convencerlos de que todo había sido un accidente y para evitar que su linda hermana fuera apresada se responsabilizaron- Aquella sonrisa libre de remordimientos le dio escalofríos a Flavio.

-Eres un monstruo Anya… No puedo creer que tú hayas sido responsable de lo ocurrido-

-Acaso pensaste que dejaría que se quedaran juntos, era más que obvio que tenía que mandar a matarla… Ellos jamás debieron encontrarse, además si no va a estar a mi lado prefiero que muera también-

-Jamás te ayudare a cometer un asesinato- Se colocó de pie y cuando estaba por salir un disparo impidió su avance.

-Créeme si te digo que ambos estamos juntos en esto y no saldremos bien librados si se enteran de la verdad, fue tu error a partir del momento en que decidiste unirte a mí-

-¿Qué? ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso!-

-Claro que puedo, ahora escúchame bien… Utilizaremos el trabajo de aquella estúpida en nuestro beneficio- Acerco peligrosamente el arma al vientre del joven- Así que ya no hay marcha atrás y tendrás que acatar mis órdenes… Falso dragón-

**Ahome: Zas que fuerte, ahora ya todos sabemos la verdad detrás de la muerte de Aqua. **

Acantha: Que predicamento el de Aqua: Atem o Yusei, Yusei o Atem… Yo no sabría cual elegir O_O; por cierto Ahome ¿De qué va a hablar Aki con mi querido Yusei?

**Ahome: Eso lo dejaremos en el siguiente capítulo, por cierto si me tardo en actualizar no es por falta de inspiración sino de conectores ya que las ideas están pero no sé cómo unirlas T_T.**

Acantha: Oigan mientras Ahome se lamenta que tal si dejamos agradecimientos:

_**American: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, pues en si los celos estarán a la orden del día ya que debido a ellos pasaran cosas bastante interesantes; gracias por seguir tan de cerca el fic n.n.**_

_**Darkangel2221: Claro que abra la escena que me pides (tal vez en el siguiente capítulo), es solo que con la intromisión de los personajes de las sagas anteriores de Yugioh se me desvió un poco la idea original pero prometo escribirla n.n.**_

_**Anzu Hyuga: Lo se, poner a tres hombres como ellos en los fics es señal de desmayos masivos *¬*, (Acantha: Y después dices que solo yo soy la pervertida) no me molestes ¬/¬, en fin espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y de IAH n.n.**_

_**Klasnic: No lo había visto de esa forma, es verdad me hizo falta la D-Wheel para que se reencontraran XD; me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos anteriores ya que me esmere en hacerlos para que quedaran bien. Nunca había escuchado de ese personaje pero como te dije en si tenía la noción de ver el traje de ladrón como el de rosa negra :p. Y siiiii que viva el YuseiXAki; son los que más rifan como pareja en todo Yugioh.**_

**Ahome: Ok gracias también a los que incluyen este fic a favoritos y pasan a leer, en verdad son todos muy amables; antes de que lo olvide los invitamos a ver un video que hicimos hace poco de yugioh con la canción "I want it that way" de los Backstreet boys; el nombre (muy original :P) es I want it that way yugioh XD.**

Acantha: Que original en serio eh ¬¬; que tal si dejamos otro adelanto…

_-¿Qué quieres decir con todo estoy Yusei?- Pregunto la pelirroja con los ojos abiertos ante la impresión._

_-Aki solo te pido que recuerdes las palabras de Aqua en este momento…-_

_-Comienzas a asustarme- Tomo una de sus manos- ¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Yo… Yo soy…-_

**Ahome: Ok hasta ahí XDDD, por cierto este fic está llegando a su recta final, ya que siento que si intento alargarlo de más simplemente dejara de tener el impacto que lleva hasta el momento.**

Acantha: Aun así esperamos escribir más de esta adorable pareja, mientras tanto seguiremos adaptando la historia que les contábamos (La cual será de Inuyasha ya que soy una loca fanática de esa serie) y lleva por nombre "Torero".

**Ahome: Bueno eso es todo, cuídense mucho todos.**

**Ahome y Acantha: Hasta la próxima.**


	14. La verdad sale a la luz

**Ahome: Lo siento… Lo siento… Sé que me tarde en actualizar pero se me presentaron algunas cosas que hacer y ya no pude escribir nada.**

Acantha: No hables mejor presenta el capítulo.

**Ahome: Si tienes razón… Bueno los personajes aquí utilizados no son de nuestra propiedad ya que si fuera así haríamos una escena aún más linda de Yusei y Aki.**

Acantha: Querrás decir que tu harás ya que si fuera por mi Yusei estaría loco de amor por mi *U*.

**Ahome: Hay si tu ándale, bueno espero les guste n-n.**

**(Capitulo 14: La verdad sale a la luz)**

Flavio comenzaba a arrepentirse de la unión que había formado con aquella mujer, fue muy ingenuo de su parte, ahora simplemente le quedaba hacer lo que decía para poder salir bien librado de todo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- Anya sonrió al ver que aquel peón seria de utilidad.

-Escúchame, quiero que escribas una carta donde avises que el dragón atacara tu casa dentro de una semana; así Aki ira a investigar una vez ahí yo me encargare de ella-

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!, recuerda que a mí lo que me interesa es obtener los beneficios de ser el esposo de la primogénita de los Izayoi- La mujer bajo el arma y le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla.

-Ya lo sé querido, no te preocupes sé que todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan si haces lo que te estoy indicando… Ahora vete para que practiques y aquella carta pueda pasar por la real- El castaño se puso de pie y salió del lugar, Anya se sentó algunos minutos mientras ideaba de forma eficaz su plan _-Lamentaras __más __de __lo __que __crees __el __haberme __rechazado __Yusei, __de __nuevo __perderás __lo __que __más __amas_-

Atem y Judai caminaban rumbo a su hogar de nueva cuenta cuando lograron ver al joven Alberti, uno de los pretendientes que tuvo Agatha hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás; les extrañaba mucho el verlo en un lugar tan lejano de su tierra natal… Judai decidió acercarse a saludarlo no del todo convencido.

-Buenas tardes Joven Alberti- Flavio al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida giro sonriendo hipócritamente.

-Vaya… vaya, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? Si es el hermanito bebe de la señorita Agatha- Judai se molestó ante esas palabras pero se detuvo de golpearlo.

-Si yo soy él bebe ¿Dónde quedas tú? Ya que si mal no recuerdo hasta quebraste un jarrón de mi casa cuando mi hermana te rechazo- Se cruzó de brazos disfrutando el cambio de actitud de aquel sujeto, pero aquella expresión de enfado rápidamente se borró dando su habitual sonrisa.

-Te lo eh dicho Judai el jarrón resbalo cuando iba pasando por aquel lugar, además…- Volteo a donde se encontraba Atem mirándolo de arriba abajo- Que yo sepa solo las mujeres van con sus "damas" de compañía, bueno creo que ser el acompañante del bebe es mejor que seguir siendo un recoge estiércol-

-¿Qué acabas de decir tu bas…?- Atem coloco la mano delante de su amigo impidiendo su avance.

-Ignóralo Judai- Pidió Atem.

-Lo ves hasta te defiende… Que ternura, el bebito necesita de su niñero-

-Joven Alberti nosotros simplemente nos acercábamos a saludarlo sin la intensión de ofenderlo, pero como veo que usted no tiene esa intensión lo mejor será que nos retiremos- El chico de ojos amatistas comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Escúchame bien empleado de pacotilla este asunto es entre tu señor y yo, no tienes ni voz ni voto ya que eres poca cosa y ni derecho para opinar tienes- Comento burlón mirándolo con desprecio.

-Ya basta Flavio, para tu información Atem desde hace cerca de tres meses es un Merimee legitimo así que según tu lógica él puede opinar tanto como quiera- Tras escuchar aquellas palabras sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Atem desde hace tres meses se ha convertido en mi hermano y eres la primera persona en saberlo; ahora si me disculpas nos retiramos- Sin decir nada más se fueron de ese lugar enfadados, aquel pequeño "saludo" se transformó en algo demasiado pesado para ellos.

El castaño ya estaba más que frustrado debido a que aquel chico, el cual siempre había visto en las caballerizas siendo simplemente uno de los empleados de la familia Merimee era uno de los herederos de aquella gran fortuna; no… no era el heredero, ya tenía la fortuna que desde un principio debía de ser para el al casarse con aquella estúpida chica que lo rechazo.

_-Ahora __más __que __nunca __debo __de __separar __a __esos __dos, __no __me __importa __lo __que __Anya __le __haga __a __Yusei __siempre __y __cuando __no __toque __a __Aki, __hare __pagar __a __la __familia __Merimee __por __humillarme-_ Pensaba mientras retomaba su camino, tenía muchas cosas que hacer para seguir el plan de su socia.

Al llegar a su hogar Judai se sentó frustrado en la sala seguido de Atem el cual se quitaba el saco que portaba y lo dejaba en el respaldo del sillón, estaba más que furioso debido a las palabras que aquel hombre había dicho… ¿Quién se creía el para tratar a sus amigos de esa forma?, ahora comprendía lo que había orillado a su hermana a rechazarlo a pesar de las insistencias de su padre.

-Relájate ya Judai… Ese sujeto es un idiota- Pidió el chico de cabello alborotado mientras se apoyaba en una de sus manos, respiro profundamente debido a que debía de ser más sensato que su amigo- Lo mejor será que planeemos que hacer para llamar la atención de los verdaderos asesinos de nuestra gatita-

-¿Qué te parece si le llamamos Aqua? Me parece que es un apodo muy tierno, tal y como era ella-

-Me gustaría saber porque la llamaron de esa forma-

-No lo sé… ¿Cuál será la mejor idea para atraer a esa persona?-

-Lo mejor será investigar primero a los que rodean a Yusei, estoy completamente seguro de que es alguien que lo conoce- Atem se colocó de pie ya que el hablar del joven conde aun le ocasionaba una sensación de incomodidad.

-¿Pero en que te basas para decir eso?-

-Creo que simplemente es un presentimiento- Se fue a la puerta de salida de la sala para esta vez intentar dormir, en verdad que este había sido un día demasiado pesado.

-Este no fue un buen día para nadie- Susurro Judai mientras se recargaba aún más en el sillón.

Yusei y Aki aun caminaban rumbo a la mansión Fudo platicando de cualquier cosa, lo único que les interesaba era pasar un rato agradable en compañía el uno del otro; conforme avanzaron llegaron a las puertas de la iglesia de la ciudad y frente a ella el pelinegro pudo divisar a una anciana vendiendo rosas, acercándose a paso lento compro una y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la pelirroja, le corto gran parte del tallo y se la coloco en su cabello.

-Creo que así luce muy hermosa- El comentario hizo sonreír a la joven al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba, sus palabras eran muy dulces y hacían que su corazón saltara de felicidad.

_-Creo __que __lo __tuyo __ya __es __algo __más __profundo, __te __enamoraste __de __Yusei__…__-_Las palabras de Atem aun paseaban por su mente, tal vez él tenía razón en lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué sucede Aki?- Le pregunto el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Que… No es nada, lo siento… Gracias por la rosa- Giro su vista al cielo y se percato de algunas nubes negras que comenzaban a agruparse sobre ellos- Creo que lloverá, lo mejor será que nos vallamos-

-Dime ¿Te agrada estar en esta ciudad?- La pregunta hizo pensar a la joven por algunos minutos.

-Si ya que aquí obtengo una libertad que en Inglaterra no, ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así en este momento?-

-¿No te gustaría quedarte aquí?-

-¿Qué?- La pelirroja se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, su corazón comenzó a latir aún más rápido mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un adorable color carmín.

-Aki antes de que me respondas quiero decirte algo importante- Tomo aire algunos minutos y la invito a seguirlo a entrar a la iglesia tomando asiento en una de las bancas.

-Aki recuerdas que te conté lo mucho que me había dolido la traición de Aqua…-La chica asintió con la cabeza invitándolo a proseguir- Al momento en que la vimos caer ante nosotros, no pudimos hacer nada… Simplemente nos quedamos parados mirando como sus asesinos escapaban con la rosa de plata en sus manos… Unos días después del funeral jure ante su tumba que nadie más sufriría de esa forma, nadie inocente volvería a sufrir por las injusticias del mundo…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto Yusei?- Pregunto la pelirroja con los ojos abiertos ante la impresión.

-Aki solo te pido que recuerdes las palabras de Aqua en este momento…-

-Comienzas a asustarme- Tomo una de sus manos- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo… Yo soy…- Un fuerte estruendo se dejó escuchar sorprendiendo a ambos chicos, al girar a una de las ventanas pudieron ver que la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

-Hijos míos será mejor que se retiren antes de que la lluvia suelte toda su furia ya que este lugar es algo frio cuando ese sucede- Pedía amablemente el sacerdote del lugar mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Está bien… Con su permiso padre- Cuando estaban por salir de nueva cuenta un trueno se escuchó y dejando caer una lluvia peor a la anterior.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? No podemos salir así…- Miraron el cielo con la esperanza de encontrar algún hueco entre las nubes como indicio de que se detendría pronto pero no se veía por ninguna parte aquel indicio.

-Supongo que debemos correr, mi casa no queda lejos y llegaremos pronto- La pelirroja accedió y comenzaron a correr bajo la lluvia, para la pelirroja era un poco más complicado debido a que el agua de la lluvia hacia que su vestido se volviera más pesado. El pelinegro al darse cuenta del predicamento la tomo con más fuerza de la mano y la arrastro un poco a donde él se encontraba, una vez que ambos estuvieron cerca la cargo estilo nupcial para poder correr mejor.

-Yusei bájame no creo que puedas ir más rápido de esta forma- En ese momento agradecía que la lluvia los mojara de esa forma ya que así el chico no podía observar el sonrojo de su rostro.

-¿Acaso dudas de mí?- Sus ojos eran lo más hermoso que podía haber visto, su cabello negro caía sobre su rostro haciéndolo ver aún más atractivo.

-Claro que no, es solo que…-

-Tranquilízate además me alegra saber que te tengo- El tono de voz que utilizo y la forma en como la estaba cargado le recordó lo que había vivido hacía ya algún tiempo con el dragón polvo de estrellas en aquella ocasión en que la secuestro-_Es __imposible, __creo __que __alucino __cosas_- Pensó mientras divisaba a lo lejos la mansión.

Estando frente a la puerta Sara los recibió sorprendida al verlos de tal forma, les pidió que esperaran en la entrada mientras les acercaba algunas toallas para secarse; cuando Sara fue a una de las habitaciones cercanas el joven pelinegro giro su rostro a la pelirroja la cual escurría de agua debido a que aquel aguacero no les tuvo ningún tipo de consideración… El vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando ver sus bien definidas curvas mientras que la forma en como retiraba su cabello eran movimientos suaves y llenos de gracia, todo parecía indicar que sin darse cuenta seducía al joven.

-Tenga joven amo- La voz de Sara lo saco de su ensimismamiento, carraspeo un poco y recibió la toalla.

-Gracias Sara, ¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Los jóvenes Rua y Ruka me pidieron de favor que los llevara a casa del joven Millet ya que está enfermo y no creo que regresen hasta que pase la lluvia sino es que hasta mañana, mientras que los empleados terminaron temprano sus labores y se fueron a descansar debido a la lluvia-

-Ya veo… Sara lo mejor será que tú también vallas-

-¿No prefiere que le prepare el baño antes de que me retire?-

-Eso sería de gran ayuda muchas gracias Sara- Ante las palabras de la pelirroja hizo una reverencia para dirigirse a la cocina, Aki y Yusei subieron a la segunda planta pero antes de entrar a la habitación la pelirroja recordó algo importante.

-No tengo ropa aparte de esta- Dijo llamando la atención del conde, la joven se sonrojo ya que no quería decir algo así en voz alta.

-Ven sígueme, hay algo que tal vez te quede- Entraron a la habitación que ocupaba la chica antes de que ocurriera el mal entendido, fue hacia uno de los muebles más antiguos y de entre las cosas que ahí se encontraban saco un vestido en color palo de rosa ajustado de la parte superior, conforme se bajaba la vista se iba haciendo un poco más holgado, en la parte baja unos encajes en color blanco terminaban por decorarlo, las mangas eran de tela un tanto transparente que caían desde los hombros hasta llegar a la muñeca.

-Es muy lindo…- Tomo el vestido y se lo coloco sobre su ropa- Acaso era de…-

-Aqua… Era uno de sus vestidos, pero creo que podrá quedarte-

-No puedo aceptarlo- Le tendió el vestido, Yusei negó con la cabeza.

-Relájate nadie aquí te dirá nada debido a que ya nadie volverá a utilizar ese vestido y sería una pena que se quedara en ese viejo mueble reuniendo polvo, además no creo que quieras quedarte con esa ropa húmeda todo el día ¿Verdad?- Aki suspiro resignada y tomo lo que el chico le había ofrecido, estaba algo apenada por lo que bajo su rostro ya que había recibido algo de Aqua, aquella persona que fue especial para muchas personas en especial para el chico del cual se había enamorado; sintió como una mano la tomaba de la barbilla cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del conde poco a poco los fue cerrando hasta que ambos se unieron en un beso, aunque en un principio aquella caricia comenzó como el susurro de un ángel poco a poco se fue transformando en algo más intenso… Las manos del chico poco a poco fueron bajando más hasta tomar a la joven por las caderas uniéndola a su cuerpo, Aki sabía que estaba mal aquel comportamiento pero no quería detenerlo, quería estar con él para siempre… Deseaba entregarse al joven que había cautivado su corazón.

-Joven amo eh traído el agua caliente para el baño de la señorita Aki- Dijo la mujer mayor desde el otro lado de la puerta haciendo separar a los jóvenes.

-Esta…- Carraspeo un poco- Está bien… Sera mejor que vallas Aki-

-Si- Fue lo único que pudo decir saliendo de aquella habitación y topándose con la anciana mujer, esta al verla con su cara sonrojada y respiración agitada supuso que era lo que pasaba.

-Por aquí señorita, utilizara el baño de la habitación principal- Aki siguió a Sara al lugar, una vez que la mujer medio el agua salió dirigiéndose a la habitación donde se encontraba el chico de cabello negro; toco varias veces hasta que recibió una respuesta para poder accesar viéndolo recostado en la cama-¿Qué pretendes Yusei?- Pregunto con voz seria haciendo que el joven se incorporara.

-¿A qué te refieres con esa pregunta?-

-Yusei escúchame, esa jovencita es muy dulce y demasiado inocente a pesar de todo lo que se dice de ella- Se acercó a la cama sentándose a su lado, abrió sus brazos para recibirlo en un cálido abrazo- Hazla muy feliz… Sé que si lo haces tú también lo conseguirás-

-¿Qué?-

-Mí querido Yusei… Mi dulce niño… Esa jovencita te ama y sé que tú también estás enamorado de ella, tu mirada se llena de luz cuando estas a su lado así que lucha por lo que sueñas y deseas- Se colocó de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta, se giró para verlo por última vez antes de salir- Por cierto lo que intentabas hace unos momentos por lo menos espera a que este lista- Le guiño el ojo ocasionando que se sonrojara violentamente.

-No… No es… No es lo que crees… Sara- Grito el chico tratando de no sonar nervioso, cosa que no logro; fuera de la habitación la anciana mujer sonreía al saber que su joven amo era feliz pero conforme fue bajando las escaleras se encontró con Anya.

-Maldita anciana apártate de mi camino…- Susurro mientras se alejaba de ella, aquel comportamiento se hacía cada vez más común.

-Anya espera…- La joven giro y miro a la anciana con prepotencia- ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Es algo que no te importa-

-Sara, podrías llevarle toallas a Aki es que yo no puedo entrar- Pidió Yusei mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Esa maldita regreso… ¡¿Cómo pudiste tráela de nueva cuenta?- Subió las escaleras poniéndose frente a el- Nunca debiste traerla, que no te das cuenta de que eres solo mío y no pienso compartirte con nadie más-

-Anya ¿De qué hablas?- El ojiazul estaba extrañado ante el comportamiento de la mujer, Anya levanto una de sus manos y abofeteo fuertemente al joven.

-No te volveré a perder… Juro que nadie te apartara de mi lado- Dicho eso volvió a bajar las escaleras saliendo de la mansión.

Sara comprendía un poco lo que sucedía ya que se había percatado de los sentimientos de aquella chica pero nunca pensó que reaccionaria de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando Aqua había vivido ahí.

Anya corrió rápidamente mientras se dirigía a la pensión donde vivía su cómplice, no le importaba que la lluvia siguiera azotando fuertemente ya que tenía que terminar con todo de una vez por todas; una vez en el lugar ignoro a todas las personas que se encontraba en su paso hasta dar con la puerta del joven Alberti y sin esperar ni un solo momento abrió azotando la puerta.

-Cambio de planes Flavio- El castaño que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar se levantó ante la súbita entrada de la joven.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste… Mañana en la mañana el "dragón polvo de estrellas" secuestrara la posesión más valiosa de Yusei Fudo… Secuestraras a Aki Izayoi-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero acaso te has vuelto loca?-

-No me importa lo que hagas tienes que traerla ante mí o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias- Carly que esperaba a Aki en la habitación contigua pudo escuchar todo lo que aquellas personas planeaban, sin que alguno se diera cuenta salió rápidamente... Tenía que informarle a Jack de todo.

En la mansión Fudo la pelirroja se encontraba colocándose el vestido que le había dado Yusei después de un relajante baño, se alegraba un poco al ver que era de la talla perfecta para ella; salió de la habitación para volver a escuchar aquella melodía de piano que le agradaba al pelinegro. Yusei se encontraba sentado ante el piano tocando aquella melodía que tocaba junto a su madre pensando lo que había dicho Anya.

_-Tal __vez __Atem __tenía __razón __y __ella __sea __la __persona __de __la __cual __hablaba__… __Vamos __es __ridículo, __Anya __ha __sido __una __gran __a__miga __aunque __haya __mal __interpretado __las __cosas -_Alzo la vista teniendo frente a él a Aki luciendo aquel hermoso vestido, se colocó de pie para acercarse a ella –Luces muy hermosa-

-Gracias, esa melodía es encantadora ¿Me enseñarías a tocar?-

-Por supuesto- Yusei le tendió la mano que Aki acepto con gusto, ambos se sentaron en el banquillo del instrumento- Primero observa como lo hago yo- Comenzó a tocar la melodía frente a la joven, momentos después comenzó ella a tocar a segunda voz- Pensé que no sabías tocar- Comento levantando una ceja divertido.

-Nunca dije que no sabía tocar, pero esta melodía es hermosa y me agrada poder tocarla a tu lado- La pelirroja se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios para pararse segundos después sorprendiendo al chico ya que siempre fue el que daba la iniciativa.

-¿Baila conmigo Conde?- Yusei con una sonrisa se colocó de pie y tomo a la joven de la cintura comenzando a bailar un vals imaginario-Quería bailar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo-

-Lo mismo digo… Aki quiero agradecerte-La pelirroja se detuvo mientras lo observaba detenidamente- Por darme la oportunidad de explicarte todo-

Aki le sonrió tiernamente mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza a el siendo correspondida de la misma forma, un nuevo estruendo hizo que ambos chicos se separaran sorpresivamente.

-Vamos Aki podrás utilizar la habitación que tenías- Tomo la mano de la joven y comenzó a subir las escalera colocándose frente a la puerta-Hasta mañana Aki- Cuando estaba por alejarse de la puerta la pelirroja lo llamo.

-Espera por favor Yusei tengo algo que hablar contigo-

-¿De qué se trata?- Pregunto el pelinegro intrigado ante la mirada de la joven ya que podía percibirla ¿Nerviosa?

-Podríamos hablar en tu habitación es algo que no quiero que escuchen- El chico accedió con un movimiento de cabeza ofreciéndole su brazo cuando lo tomo comenzaron a caminar a dicho cuarto, una vez que entraron Aki se sentía bastante extraña ya que era la primera vez que entraba al lugar, la cama en el centro del cuarto, una pequeña chimenea al fondo de la habitación, un pequeño pero elegante candelabro colgaba decorando bellamente el techo, a los lados de la cama pequeños buros de roble tallado y unas elegantes lámparas en detalles color plata, los ventanales cubiertos con grandes cortinas blancas pero al prestarle atención a el tocador que se encontraba frente a la cama pudo ver algunas fotografías, se acercó al lugar mirándolas detenidamente: la del centro estaban un hombre más grande pero muy parecido a Yusei junto a una mujer muy hermosa sentada a su derecha y a un lado del hombre Yusei junto a Rua y Ruka.

-Ellos eran mis padres- Menciono Yusei al percatarse de la atención que prestaba la chica a la fotografía.

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre y tu madre era realmente bella- Giro su vista a la fotografía de la izquierda y observo a Jack, Crow y Yusei en lo que parecía era la entrada de alguna casa, se veían tan felices; pero al girar a la última fotografía sus ojos se tornaron un poco tristes, en aquella fotografía estaba Yusei abrazando tiernamente a una joven de cabello largo y mirada cálida- Ella era…-

-Aqua…- Al percatarse de lo apagado de su voz prefirió cambiar el tema- Ven sentémonos para que me digas lo que deseabas- Caminaron rumbo a la cama y una vez ahí Aki soltó un gran suspiro tomando el valor que necesitaba.

-Yusei… Anya fue quien me dijo que tú me traicionarías, no quería decírtelo ya que no estaba segura si me creerías debido a que ella es alguien a quien aprecias mucho pero creo que debes de saberlo así como el hecho de que no tengo nada que ver con Flavio, él siempre me cortejo e intento conquistarme pero jamás lo logro, la única persona que lo ha logrado has sido…- No pudo terminar lo que decía ya que el joven conde la beso tiernamente recostándola en la cama sin dejar caer todo su peso.

-Aki… Te amo…Y eso es lo que debe de importar ahora- Aquellas palabras y el tono de voz que había utilizado hizo sonrojar a la joven la cual simplemente rodeo el cuello de Yusei con sus brazos y besarlo demostrándole que el sentimiento era correspondido; la jovencita sintió como en chico llevaba su mano a los lazos que sujetaban el vestido comenzando a desatarlo…

**Ahome: Ahí lo dejamos ya que hay que pensar bien lo que sigue *¬*.**

Acantha: Ahome te golpeare si haces lo que creo que vas a hacer, ósea no puedes escribir eso.

**Ahome: Y porque no, seria lindo *u*.**

Acantha: Mejor da agradecimientos para que pueda golpearte ¬¬.

**Ahome: Jaja **

_**American: Mil gracias por el consejo créeme que me está sirviendo bastante n_n, etto con respecto a lo de la decisión de Aqua sufrí al escribir esa parte ya que ni yo sabía a quién debía de elegir T_T, si me gusto jugar con ¿Quién es el culpable? Para confundir un poco espero que te guste este capítulo.**_

_**Nemesisdea: Creo que entonces te dejare tensa ya que hice que los interrumpieran XD pero es más que nada para que lo descubra de otra forma aún más intensa, en serio que fue difícil lograr hacer que Aqua escogiera créanme que sí; ojala y este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**_

_**Laura Andara: No mates a Anya aún tengo planeadas cosas para que la odies mas T_T XD, bueno gracias por leer me agrada mucho que te guste el fic espero te agrade también este capítulo n.n.**_

**Ahome: Bueno chicos es todo, gracias a los que leen y me dejan ya sea un review e incluso incluyen el fic a historias favoritas eso es muy lindo y me inspira a seguir escribiendo.**

Acantha: Aunque no quiera ¬¬ les dejaremos un pequeño adelanto…

_Sus labios recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo mientras se dejaba llevar por aquel mar de sensaciones que las caricias de su amante le hacían experimentar, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada caricia la transportaban a un mundo de sensaciones diferente._

**Ahome: Ok hasta ahí, les advierto de una vez que tardare en actualizar porque no soy muy buena en esto del lemon :P.**

Acantha: Si lo vas a hacer, eres muy cruel conmigo (corre y se va a llorar al rincón)

**Ahome: No sé de qué se queja si se lo advertí desde un principio, en fin los veo en el siguiente capítulo n.n **


	15. Desaparición

**Ahome: Ok eh aquí una de las cosas más complicadas que eh escrito… El lemon XD.**

Acantha: No diré nada y lo sabes ¿Verdad?

**Ahome: Jaja aun estas de resentida XD, en fin espero les guste los personajes aquí utilizados no son nuestros solo los utilizamos para la creación del fic.**

**(Capitulo 15: La desaparición)**

Su vestido comenzó a descender dejando al descubierto sus hombros, el chico comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en ellos mientras que una de sus manos descendía tratando de subir la falda de la joven; ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso estaba dispuesta a dejar que aquellas acciones llegaran a mas?, esas entre muchas mas preguntas comenzaban a formularse en su mente ya que no estaba del todo segura del dar aquel paso tan importante además de que ella era virgen y no sabia como comportarse o que acciones tomar, su inseguridad hizo que el joven de cabello negro reaccionara debido a que el cuerpo de la chica se había puesto tenso.

-Lo siento- Dijo el pelinegro mientras se separaba de ella- No debí dejarme llevar- La joven se incorporó tomando el vestido con una de sus manos impidiendo que descendiera mas mientras que con la otra mano lo detuvo sosteniendo fuertemente la de el.

-No es eso, es solo que yo… No se que hacer- Sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos llenos de ternura lo conmovieron, se sentó de nueva cuenta a un lado de ella acercándose a su oído.

-Para mi también seria la primera vez- Susurro con voz tierna, aquella declaración hizo que la chica se separara de el para encararlo y poder verlo a los ojos.

-¿Pero tu…?-

-Seria mi primera vez ya que lo haría… Por amor- De nuevo capturo sus labios en un beso lleno de ternura y amor, la amaba, la deseaba y quería que ella disfrutara de igual forma. Sintió como la pelirroja comenzaba a rodear su cuello con sus brazos intentando intensificar aquel contacto, se separo un poco de ella debido a que debía hacerle una pregunta importante -¿Estas segura de esto Aki?-

-Si…- Susurro contra sus labios y darle un rápido beso- Te amo y quiero estar contigo, quiero ser tuya y de nadie mas-

Esa era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar, de nueva cuenta comenzó a depositarla suavemente en la cama sin dejar de besarla mientras que sus manos terminaban de desatar los cordones que ataban el vestido, sus labios descendían por la delicada curva del cuello de la pelirroja mientras que comenzaba a deslizar el vestido aun mas retirándolo completamente del cuerpo de la chica dejándola en un corset que combinaba con el vestido y su complemento; se veía sexy con aquel conjunto logrando una excitación aun mayor en el, comenzó a quitarse su ropa siendo observado por la chica: su saco, su camisa dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso; tomo posesión nuevamente de sus labios por unos segundos para comenzar a descender aun mas retiro el corse y el resto de su ropa dejándola desnuda, tomo uno de sus pechos con su boca y con su lengua delicadamente trazaba círculos alrededor de su pezón mientras que con una de sus manos comenzaba a estimular el otro ocasionando que la joven se arqueara ante las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba.

Ligeros gemidos escapaban de su boca sin que ella pudiera evitarlo ya que el joven conde hacia que su cuerpo reaccionara de una forma totalmente ajena a ella, sintió como de nueva cuenta se coloco de pie solamente para poder retirar las prendas que cubrían su desnudez; las manos expertas del chico comenzaron a descender a su intimidad estimulando entre caricias aquella zona tan sensitiva de la joven haciendo que soltara gemidos ante el placer que experimentaba, los labios del pelinegro recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de la pelirroja mientras se dejaba llevar por aquel mar de sensaciones que las caricias de su amante le hacían experimentar, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada caricia la transportaban a un mundo de sensaciones diferente, cuando comenzó a sentir que se humededecia levanto su rostro para poder ver aquel par de hermosos ojos almendra que amaba; en ellos podía apreciar que estaba lista para recibirlo por lo que se acerco de nueva cuenta a su oído.

-Te prometo que el dolor que sentirás pasara rápidamente- Con delicadeza comenzó a introducirse dentro de ella, la joven al sentirlo de esa forma un ardor comenzó a apoderarse de ella haciendo que soltara un pequeño grito de dolor dejando que una solitaria lagrima comenzara a caer por su mejilla la cual el chico limpio con un beso- Lo lamento no quise lastimarte ¿Quieres que me detenga?-

-No… Deja que… Me acostumbre… - Permanecieron algunos segundos así hasta que el joven se adentro totalmente, sus embestidas comenzaron lentas permitiendo a la chica adaptarse a ellas; poco a poco comenzaron a aumentar su velocidad convirtiendo el dolor en placer ya que jamás imagino que ese tipo de sensaciones existiera, aferro sus piernas a las caderas del chico permitiendo que le poseyera con mas intensidad, el vaivén de sus cuerpos se intensificaba a cada momento dejando escuchar en aquella habitación los gemidos a causa del placer que experimentaban, la pelirroja seguía el ritmo marcado por el chico comenzando a sentir como una ola de calor los invadía dejando que llegaran al éxtasis; un gemido de placer por parte de ambos fue el final de todo. El conde se incorporó un poco del cuerpo de su joven amante mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de amor, tenía sus ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad a causa de la fatiga, cuando comenzó a abrirlos la beso en los labios de nueva cuenta para acostarse a su lado y con uno de sus brazos acercarla aún más a él.

-Gracias… Por dejarme curar las heridas de tu corazón- Se abrazó a él con más fuerza dejándose vencer por el sueño.

-Gracias por permitirme ser el primero en tu vida… Te amo- Beso su frente contemplándola por unos momentos más antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente despertó encontrándose con la persona más apreciada para el abrazándolo, aun recordaba la forma tan dulce y sincera en la que se entregó aquella noche; acaricio su cabello logrando con ello que la joven comenzara a abrir sus ojos.

-Buenos días- Susurro al joven topándose con aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

-Buenos días- Respondió el mientras la besaba en los labios- ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Mejor que nunca…-

-Me da gusto… ¿Te gustaría quedarte conmigo todo el día?-

-Tengo una idea mejor- Acerco su rostro para poder besarlo, ansiaba poder entregarse a él de nueva cuenta como la noche anterior; sin embargo cuando el beso comenzaba a intensificarse…

-Yusei ¿Estás ahí? Abre la puerta- Las voces de los gemelos hicieron que reaccionaran inmediatamente, Aki se colocó de pie tomando rápidamente sus cosas al tiempo en que se sonrojaba violentamente.

-Denme un segundo- Grito el pelinegro realizando las mismas acciones que Aki, una cosa era que Sara pero sus hermanos aun eran demasiado jóvenes para ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Susurro Aki evitando que los jóvenes notaran su presencia.

-El baño está conectado a ambas recamaras puedo llegar a la otra habitación por ahí-

-No yo lo hare ya que este es tu cuarto además de que ellos ya escucharon tú voz, te veré en un momento- Antes de dirigirse a aquella puerta lo beso en los labios para darse la vuelta y entrar al pequeño baño, Yusei tomo su ropa de dormir para colocársela y abrir la puerta a sus pequeños e inesperados hermanitos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir?- Preguntaba Rua mientras se acercaba a la cama para sentarse.

-Lo lamento mucho chicos-

- ¿Es cierto que Aki regreso a la casa Yusei?- Pregunto su hermanita esperanzada ya que le agradaba mucho la idea del romance que empezaba a formarse entre ellos dos.

-Así es- Carraspeo un poco- Esta en la habitación continua-

-Iré a saludarla, será mejor que te cambies y bajes a desayunar- Ruka salió y dejo a ambos chicos para que el mayor se arreglara, fue a la habitación de junto y toco varias veces hasta que la pelirroja abrió la puerta-Aki que gusto me da verte- Dijo la jovencita de cabello verdoso mientras abrazaba a la joven por la cintura.

-Igualmente Ruka- Respondió la chica arrodillándose un poco y colocando su mano en la cabeza de la joven Fudo.

-Ven bajemos al comedor a esperar a Yusei y Rua para comer todos juntos- Tomo la mano de la mayor llevándola a dicho lugar, se sentaron para poder platicar algunos momentos-Dime ¿Llegaste ayer? ¿Te quedaras con nosotros?-

-Solo vine de visita Ruka ya que debo de volver a la pensión junto a Carly- Al decir el nombre de su amiga se colocó de pie ya que la había olvidado por completo- Dios santo Carly me matara por no haberle avisado, debe de estar preocupada-

-Sera mejor que desayunes algo primero y después iras a verla no puedo permitir que salgas así- Con solo escuchar la voz de Yusei se sonrojo violentamente recordando los acontecimientos de aquella noche, giro un poco para encontrarse con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Lo sé pero iré rápidamente, prometo que regresare pronto…-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Pregunto el pelinegro acercándose a ella.

-No… No te preocupes pero gracias- Paso a un lado del dispuesta a irse pero el chico la tomo de la cintura para poder robarle un beso, algo que dejo sorprendidos a sus hermanos y avergonzada a la chica.

-Te estaré esperando y si no regresas pronto te iré a buscar- Le dijo contra sus labios en tono seductor que hizo aumentar el sonrojo en su rostro; sin decir más soltó a la chica la cual aumento la velocidad de sus pasos saliendo rápidamente de la mansión, Yusei sonreía mientras se acomodaba en su lugar siendo aún observado por sus sorprendidos hermanos.

-¿Qué fue eso Yusei?- Pregunto su hermano sin creer lo que había visto, giro su rostro a su gemela la cual sonreía felizmente al igual que el mayor.

-No es nada Rua… Por favor sirvan el desayuno- Ordeno amablemente el conde a los empleados que había observado divertidos la escena.

La joven pelirroja aún estaba avergonzada ante aquella acción que tomo el joven de cabello negro, ¿Cómo se le ocurría actuar de esa forma frente a los pequeños? Pero aun así ¿Por qué le daba tanta felicidad el hecho?; alzo la vista tan solo unos segundos girando su mirada a un callejón viendo una silueta muy conocida.

_-No __puede __ser-_ Pensó la joven mientras comenzaba a caminar en aquella dirección, su vista no la engañaba aquella persona que había alcanzado a ver era el dragón polvo de estrellas; cuando llego al punto en que lo había percibido sintió como alguien la golpeó fuertemente en la nuca haciendo que perdiera el sentido; mientras tanto fuera de la mansión Fudo un joven rubio ayudaba a una pelinegra a descender del carruaje en el que se transportaban, Jack toco fuertemente la puerta apresurando a Sara a abrir.

-Joven Jack ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto asustada la mujer al notar la sombra de preocupación en el rostro de ambos chicos.

-Sara ¿Dónde está Yusei?-

-Esta desayunando con los jóvenes Rua y Ruka- Sin esperar a que la mujer terminara de hablar Jack camino aún más rápido a dicho lugar en busca del conde, una vez ahí Yusei lo recibía con una sonrisa la cual cambio al ver su semblante.

-¿Qué pasa Jack?- Aquella mirada que tenían tanto el rubio como la pelinegra no le agradaba nada mientras que un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

-Yusei dime por favor que Aki está contigo- Pedía con voz temblorosa Carly mientras se acercaba al pelinegro.

-Aki… Ella acaba de salir, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Yusei… Tenemos que encontrarla, Anya y Flavio traman algo en contra de ustedes dos-

-¿De qué hablas Jack?- Se acercó a él y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa- Habla ahora…-

-Suéltame Yusei, no es momento de perder la compostura- El pelinegro hizo caso pero en su mirada aún se podía ver la frustración al no saber que sucedía- Carly lo mejor será que le expliques-

-Yusei escucha…- La joven de anteojos tuvo que contarle aquella platica que sin intensión había escuchado, no podía creer que Anya fuera capaz de eso ya que desde pequeños siempre fue una mujer dulce y tierna con todos ellos, mientras tanto en otra mansión no muy lejos de ahí un castaño y un joven de cabello alborotado terminaban de arreglar algunos documentos que les había llevado el joven Atlas.

-Judai escucha esto… Los nombres de los supuestos asesinos de Aqua responden al apellido Russo, ese apellido lo eh escuchado antes…- Comenzó a buscar entre aquellos documentos hasta encontrar el que necesitaba- Lo sabía aquí esta… -

-¿Qué es eso Atem?- Pregunto el castaño tomando el documento que portaba el joven de ojos amatista.

-Esa es una lista con los nombres de las personas que trabajan para Yusei, entre esos nombres está el de aquella mujer que siempre esta con el… Anya Russo- Los ojos del castaño se abrieron de sorpresa ante el descubrimiento ¿Pero realmente esa mujer tendría algo que ver en ello?

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?-

-No lo estoy pero lo mejor será investigar, iré a hablar con Yusei- Cuando comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la salida escucho la voz de Judai.

-Yo iré contigo- Dicho esto ambos salieron de la casa caminando con un solo lugar en mente: la mansión Fudo. Mientras que en la casa mencionada la joven de cabello negro terminaba de explicarle lo sucedido al dueño de la mansión, este sin esperar ningún tipo de reacción salió a las caballerizas en busca del corcel que la joven había dejado subiendo a el de un salto y haciéndolo correr a todo galope; conforme avanzaba la buscaba por todas partes en espera de verla sentada en algún lado o haciendo cualquier cosa para poder liberarlo de aquella incertidumbre que lo estaba matando por dentro.

_-Soy __un __completo __idiota, __no __la __hubiera __dejado __ir __sola__… __Si __le __paso __algo __yo __no __sé __qué __hare, __no __quiero __perderla__… __No __quiero __pasar __por __esto __de __nuevo-_ Se reprendía mentalmente mientras seguía su camino sin destino aparente, su camino se vio interrumpido por aquellos chicos que había conocido hace poco.

-Hola Yusei buenos días- Saludo Judai amablemente pero su expresión cambio al ver la preocupación en el rostro del chico- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Judai ¿Has visto a Aki?- Preguntaba nervioso el joven sin bajarse de Trueno.

-Para nada, ¿Sucedió algo?-

-Chicos tenían razón, Anya siempre estuvo detrás de todo- Bajo del caballo y se colocó delante de ellos- Probablemente ella tiene a Aki, necesito que me ayuden a buscarla… Por favor-

-Sé que es mucho pedirte ya que cada minuto cuenta sin embargo necesitamos que nos prestes atención; hemos estado investigando y descubrimos que esa mujer llamada Anya tiene el mismo apellido que los asesinos de Agatha ¿Qué sucedió realmente entre esa mujer y tú?- La declaración de Atem hizo reflexionar al pelinegro, suspiro pesadamente para poder encararlos.

-Ayer Anya me dijo que yo jamás podría ser de nadie más que de ella, me golpeo y salió rápidamente de la mansión… Le pregunte a Sara que era lo que sucedía ya que las palabras de Anya me habían sorprendido y ella me explico que ella había estado enamorada de mí desde hace mucho tiempo… Mal interpreto mis acciones hacia ella y confundió el cariño que le tenía por amor- Judai y Atem reflexionaron un poco para después asentir la cabeza entre ellos.

-¿Anya llego a conocer a Agatha?- Pregunto esta vez Judai.

-Así es pero jamás de mostro de la misma forma en la que lo hace ahora con Aki-

-Escucha Yusei necesitaremos que seas el dragón polvo de estrellas, iremos en busca de Aki y quien mejor que aquel importante ladrón para poder reunir información por aquellos que lo siguen, nos veremos en la entrada de la iglesia en 10 min.- No estaba muy seguro del plan de aquellos chicos solo le quedo confiar en ellos, monto sobre Trueno y cabalgo hasta su casa en busca del traje de ladrón. Ya en el lugar dicho el joven de ojos azules se colocó su traje y salió del lugar, lo menos que le importaba en ese momento era ser visto por las autoridades ya que sabía cómo evadirlas; su único pensamiento era poder encontrar a su hermosa chica de ojos almendra.

-Joven Dragón- Dijo una voz detrás de él que reconoció de inmediato.

-Señores Blake- Giro en su encuentro recibiéndolos con una sonrisa- Valla sorpresa el haberlos encontrado en este lugar.

-Joven dragón es peligroso que lo vean aquí pero nos da gusto ya que así podemos agradecerlo lo que hizo por nosotros-

-No fue nada y no se preocupe señora Blake me iré tan pronto pueda es solo que estoy en busca…-

-De la señorita Izayoi ¿Ustedes han sabido de ella?- La voz de Judai hizo que el matrimonio girara para poder verlo.

-Bueno… Hace algunos momentos estábamos casi seguros de haber visto al joven dragón pero no estábamos del todo seguros que fuera él ya que nunca se muestra tan distraídamente en un lugar público y pudimos ver como cargaba a alguien aunque no logramos descubrir quién era- Respondió el anciano.

-¿Acabas de llegar no es verdad?- Pregunto Atem reflexionando un poco las palabras del matrimonio.

-Así es… Mi tiempo aquí es de aproximadamente unos 2 minutos, aunque en la iglesia estuve alrededor de 10-

-Ya veo… Sera mejor que nos demos prisa tengo una pista de donde puede estar el dragón y la joven Izayoi- Los tres afirmaron con la cabeza y comenzaron la ruta señalada por el joven de ojos amatistas.

Una joven pelirroja poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, sentía una punzada persistente detrás de la cabeza pero cuando intento sobarse con una de sus manos pudo percatarse de que estaba atada de sus muñecas, intento colocarse de pie siendo su intento fallido ya que sus tobillos también estaban atados.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto en voz alta mirando a todos lados tratando de reconocer el lugar viendo simplemente unos muebles cubiertos de polvo y una única ventana por donde se colaba la luz; se incorporó un poco dando que se encontraba en una vieja y abandonada cabaña.

-Veo que despertaste mi hermosa detective- Giro su rostro a donde escuchaba aquella voz dando con el dragón polvo de estrellas.

-¿Tú me trajiste aquí? ¿Por qué?-

-No estoy dispuesto a dejar que alguien como tú me atrape querida, es demasiado divertido llevar acabo mis robos pero si tu interfieres digamos que le quitas lo entretenido-

-Tú no eres el dragón- Susurro la chica con la cabeza gacha- El dragón no es tan cobarde como para dejarme inconsciente y atarme de esta manera ¿Quién eres tú y que pretendes?- Grito al momento en que levantaba la cabeza para mirar de forma retadora a su enemigo.

-En verdad eres observadora… Demasiado para mi gusto maldita intrusa- Aquella voz se le hizo aún más conocida, poco a poco fue apareciendo ante ella aquella mujer que trabajaba para Yusei y la había hecho pensar cosas que jamás fueron.

-Anya…-

-¿Para eso querías que hiciera tanto ajetreo?- Aki noto como la voz del supuesto ladrón cambio a una más conocida para ella, el joven ladrón se quitó la máscara dejando ver a la chica al joven Alberti- Hasta me sentí estúpido a causa de esto-

-Querido no culpes al disfraz…- Se acercó a Aki tomándola del cabello para levantarla a su altura- Sabes cariño si fuera por mi te mataba en este momento por haberme quitado lo que es mío pero este tipo tiene otros planes para ti- La tiro al suelo, Aki intentaba ser fuerte pero estaba asustada ante las palabras de aquella mujer.

_-Yusei__… __Sé __que __vendrás __por __mi _¿Qué es lo que planean?_-_

-Muy fácil querida, te alejaras de Yusei sino tendré que acabar contigo como acabe con Agatha Merimee-

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Así es yo la mate, fue muy fácil pero contigo es un reto muy grande debido a las influencias de tu padre y el trabajo que realizas-

-Aki solo hay una forma en la que puedes salir bien librada de esta y esa es casándote conmigo, así Anya estará tranquila al saber que te alejaste de Yusei y tú te convertirás en la esposa de uno de los hijos de la familia Alberti- Tomo su rostro acercándose a ella y justo cuando intentaba besarla esta le escupió- Maldita perra…- Gruño el joven mientras la abofeteaba fuertemente tirándola al suelo.

-No me importa lo que hagas conmigo, jamás aceptare sus condiciones… Amo a Yusei y el me corresponde de la misma forma- Fastidiada de las palabras de la pelirroja Anya tomo el arma que portaba con ella para colocársela en la cabeza a la joven.

-Escúchame bien ya me hartaste, acepta el maldito trato o acabare con tu miserable vida en este momento- Aki no debía mostrar temor en sus ojos aunque por dentro temblaba al no saber lo que la mujer frente a ella sería capaz de hacer.

-Espera Anya no le hagas nada que sucederá con nuestro acuerdo-

-Me importa muy poco ya ese estúpido acuerdo, ella se alejara de mi Yusei por las buenas o las malas- A punto con gran furia en la mirada a la chica de cabello rojizo la cual bajo su mirada en espera del momento en que todo terminaría.

_-Yusei… Desearía haberte visto por última vez…-_

-Baja esa arma en este momento Anya…- Aquella amenaza hizo que la mencionada se distrajera.

-No, tú no la puedes ayudar…-

**Ahome: ¿Quién llegaría a salvar a Aki? ¿Acaso seria Yusei?**

Acantha: ¿Qué no lo sabes?

**Ahome: Si pero no lo diré XDD; en fin es momento de agradecimientos:**

_**American: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por las recomendaciones que me das en cada capítulo n.n.**_

_**Nemesisdea: El descubrimiento del dragón será en el siguiente capítulo, espero que la escena que no deben de ver los menores de 17 años te agrade XD.**_

_**Anzu Hyuga: Espero que realmente te agrade el capítulo y te guste el lemon, aunque no estoy segura de que sea lindo XP; bueno gracias por seguir tan de cerca el fic.**_

_**Anzu Hyuga: Doble agradecimiento ya que me dejaste doble review XDD.**_

_**Darkangel2221: Espero te guste el lemon que escribí ya que soy algo nueva en esto, creo que solo eh escrito dos en mi vida X).**_

_**Laura Andara: No te preocupes yo también me sonrojo al leer esto soy muy inocente de igual forma jaja XD. Espero te guste el capítulo.**_

_**Klasnic: Me da mucho gusto que te agrade el capítulo, gracias por el ánimo para escribir el lemon que créeme me hacían falta XD. Bueno espero te agrade este capítulo de igual forma .**_

**Ahome: Eso es todo espero que les guste tanto el lemon como el capítulo, por cierto ya comencé a subir el fic de Torero los invito a leerlo y me dejen sus hermosos comentarios de igual forma les dejamos el adelanto del siguiente capitulo:**

_-Baja el arma en este momento-_

_-No... Te lo adverti, no quisiste aceptar el trato entonces pagaras tu estupidez-_

_Apunto hacia su blanco y disparo sin ningun tipo de remordimiento dando en quien menos esperaba._

_-No... Esto no puede ser... Tu no...-_

Acantha: Gracias a los que pasan a leer y nos dejan sus hermosos reviews n.n, por cierto yo creo que otros dos o tres capítulos y este fic llegara a su fin u_u.

**Ahome: Un saludote a todos cuídense mucho y hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	16. Muerte

**Ahome: Sé que no tengo perdón de dios por tardarme tanto pero tuve algunos asuntillos que resolver y pues no podía.**

Acantha: No la perdonen, quien le manda a dejar el fic en la mejor parte y no actualizar pronto.

**Ahome: Ya vas a poner cizaña, en fin mejor dejo que lean el capítulo.**

Acantha: Los personajes aquí utilizados no son nuestros solo los usamos para crear los fics.

**(Capitulo 16: Muerte)**

-Ya me escuchaste baja esa arma ahora mismo- Exigió el castaño al ver que Anya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-No lo haré, acaso te revelaras ante mi… -

-No respetas nuestra parte del trato entonces porque debo de respetarlo yo… Aléjate de ella-

-Eres un imbécil Flavio- Dirigió su arma al castaño disparándole en la rodilla imposibilitando cualquier movimiento que tratara de efectuar-Te lo advertí estás conmigo o en mi contra, si es la segunda opción fue la última de tu parte, en cuanto acabe con ella me encargare de ti-

-Eres una maldita arpía Anya…Una traidora- Grito el joven Alberti mientras se retorcía en el suelo de dolor.

-¿Yo?… Cariño tu engañaste a Yusei fingiéndote su amigo para hacerlo caer lo más bajo que pudiste, intentando con ello que fuera un pésimo pretendiente para las hijas de los hombres más poderosos del país y así escogieran a uno de los hijos de la familia Alberti en su lugar-

-¿Sabías todo eso? ¿Pero cómo?-

-Flavio… Cuando tu vienes yo ya casi estoy saliendo- Aki aprovecho ese momento para impulsar todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la mujer haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Anya se quito de encima a la pelirroja golpeándola con el arma en el rostro dejando una gran marca roja en su rostro- No estás en posición de hacer este tipo de actos de valor maldita estúpida-

-Pues si eh de morir lo haré luchando, no puedo permitir que alguien como tu se salga con la suya… Dime ¿Crees que Yusei te amara al enterarse de que mataste a Aqua y no solo eso sino que acabaste con mi vida?- Aquellas palabras cambiaron el semblante de la mujer a uno más pensativo recordando las palabras que le había dicho la ex prometida de Yusei momentos antes de morir.

_**=Flash Back=**_

_-Ha llegado tu momento maldita niña rica- _

_-Anya ya basta deja los juegos de una vez- Decía un hombre robusto tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su pequeña hermana._

_-¿Acaso crees que Yusei será capaz de amar a una asesina?… Por favor Anya baja el arma- Pedía una joven castaña con suplica en su voz y rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-Lo hará… Tiene que hacerlo- Disparo ante la mirada atónita de sus hermanos._

_**=Fin flash Back=**_

-Son las mismas palabras que me dijo esa maldita mujer- Grito Anya con furia en su voz.

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto Aki utilizando ese tiempo para seguir con las ataduras de sus manos, la mujer bajo el arma por unos momentos para tranquilizarse, ambas chicas le habían quitado lo que más quería y aun así se atrevían a decir que el jamás la amaría, no podía permitir eso y recobrando el control miro de nueva cuenta a Aki.

-Yusei no tendrá de otra, poco a poco se dará cuenta de que yo soy la mujer indicada y a la que siempre debió de escoger… Vera que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro y la única forma de lograrlo es deshacerme de la competencia…- Apunto de nueva cuenta a la pelirroja ante la mirada atónita de Flavio.

-Anya detente- Pidió Flavio mientras observaba como su última oportunidad de salvar a la hija de los Izayoi se le iba de las manos.

-Es esa cabaña- La voz de Atem distrajo a las personas dentro del lugar, rápidamente Anya se acerco a la ventana para poder apreciar lo que había afuera encontrándose con los amigos de Yusei junto al dragón polvo de estrellas.

-Maldición- Susurro la chica mientras se acercaba a Aki desatando sus piernas y la sujetaba por la atadura de las manos- Levántate- Ordeno apuntando el arma al vientre haciéndola caminar hacia fuera por una puerta oculta.

-¿Cómo sabes que están aquí?- El pelinegro observaba el lugar intentando dar con alguna señal de la joven de cabellos rojos.

-En las investigaciones que realizamos descubrimos que los asesinos de Agatha eran hermanos y vivían en una cabaña algo retirada del pueblo, gracias a las personas de los alrededores la encontramos y si mis suposiciones son las correctas es muy probable que estén aquí- Tanto el pelinegro como el castaño estaban sorprendidos ante la rapidez con la que el chico de ojos amatista había logrado sacar aquella conclusión.

-Entremos- Judai comenzó a caminar, una vez frente a la puerta la empujo para poder acceder pero solo encontraron a Flavio en el suelo gravemente herido.

- Flavio ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto el ladrón acercándose al mencionado, observo detenidamente su vestimenta notando que era la misma que el usaba- ¡Así que tu fuiste el que trajo a Aki a este lugar!- Lo tomo del cuello de la camisa elevándolo a su altura sin importarle la herida que el joven tenía.

-Basta Yusei…- Al escuchar el nombre de parte del castaño abrió los ojos de la impresión, el chico se quitó el antifaz permitiendo a Flavio ver que el Conde era el verdadero Dragón.

- Déjame en paz Judai, solo quiero que esta sabandija me responda en donde esta Aki y que se propone Anya- Una sonrisa se dejo escuchar de parte de Flavio que hizo que los tres chicos le prestaran atención.

-No importa lo que hagas, Anya enloqueció totalmente; la obsesión que tiene contigo la cegó y hasta que te tenga no descansara incluso si tiene que matar lo hará gustosa- Yusei soltó al chico saliendo de nueva cuenta para galopar sobre Trueno intentando dar con el paradero de la pelirroja.

-Dime exactamente todo lo que sepas Flavio- Exigió Judai junto a Atem.

-No se nada y aunque lo supiera jamás te lo contaría- Fastidiados de la situación pisaron la lastimada rodilla del chico haciendo que este soltara un grito de dolor.

-Bastardos, ¿Qué demonios les sucede?-

-Escúchame bien Alberti nos dices lo que necesitamos saber o créeme que el golpe que te acabamos de dar será como una caricia a comparación de lo que te puede suceder-

-Ustedes no serían capaces de matar ni a una mosca y quieren me trague el cuento de que me torturaran- Soltó una sonrisa irónica al imaginarse algo que pensó imposible hasta que Judai lo tomo del cuello de la camisa.

-No me provoques Alberti… Sabes perfectamente que no estoy bromeando- Flavio asustado de las miradas de desprecio que tenían sus captores comenzó a contarles todo lo que sabia desde el asesinato de la hermana del castaño hasta el plan de Anya para poder librarse de Aki; mientras tanto Anya caminaba junto a Aki a la zona mas solitaria de aquel enorme bosque… No podía permitir que aquellos sujetos estropearan su perfecto plan para poder apoderarse de su amado.

-Anya ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- Pregunto Aki tratando de llamar la atención de su captora ya que intentaba librarse de aquellas ataduras que sujetaban aun sus manos.

-Cállate ya que no quiero que llames la atención de nadie, aunque eso no será un problema cuando lleguemos al lugar que planeo- La sonrisa sádica en el rostro de aquella mujer hizo sentir escalofríos a la pelirroja la cual intento con mas dedicación librarse de la atadura.

Caminaron algunos metros más hasta que Anya le exigió a Aki sentarse detrás de un árbol al haber escuchado algunos ruidos demasiado extraños cerca de ellas.

-Aki ¿Dónde estas?- Los gritos de Yusei se dejaron escuchar a pesar de la distancia que habían dejado detrás de ellas.

-Yusei…- Susurro la joven al escuchar su voz miro a su captora pero al ver la furia que embargaba sus ojos decidió no responder el llamado de su amado, tenia que salir sola de aquel aprieto evitando con ello que los que amaba sufrieran.

-No me ha visto y lo primero que hace es preguntar por ti… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- De nueva cuenta hizo que la pelirroja que colocara de pie para llevarla al lugar que planeaba, Trueno se levantó sobre sus patas traseras llamando la atención del chico.

-¿Qué sucede muchacho?- Dirigió su vista a donde observaba el caballo y noto el movimiento de algunos arbustos_ –__Ahí __están-_

-¡Yusei!- Grito Atem llamando la atención del joven.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No es momento de preguntas, lo mejor será que las encontremos antes de que sea demasiado tarde- La advertencia asusto al pelinegro y seguido de ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al lugar donde había visto movimiento.

Anya comenzó a correr llevando a Aki con ella, no podía perder tiempo y terminar con todo de una vez por todas o la atraparían llegando a un lugar muy conocido para la pelirroja.

-Veo que conoces la cascada de las lágrimas… Un nombre muy de acuerdo con lo que veré después de que te desaparezca del este lugar-

-¿A dónde planeas llevarme?-

-Desde que era pequeña mis hermanos me dijeron que si caminaba rio abajo hay un barranco lo suficientemente hondo como para que nadie encuentre jamás tu cuerpo… Es el mejor lugar para lograr obtener mi felicidad-

-Anya entiende por favor, para Yusei no eres más que una buena amiga… Jamás te vera de la forma en la que tu esperas… Por favor déjame ir y te aseguro que no te sucederá nada, te ayudare- Las palabras de la pelirroja no lograron convencer a la chica la cual siguió su recorrido hasta llegar al lugar que deseaba.

-Por fin todo acabara- Levanto la pistola fijando su objetivo- Acabare contigo en este lugar, estoy harta de escucharte decir estupideces- Disparo sin duda ni remordimiento sin embargo su objetivo no fue derribado por la bala, miro con más odio a la pelirroja al verla en brazos de aquel al que amaba-¿Por qué la salvaste Yusei?-

-Aki estas bien…- La pelirroja asintió sintiendo como el chico comenzaba a desatar sus manos- Anya ya fue suficiente- La joven miro a un lado del pelinegro para observar cómo se acercaban tanto Judai como Atem.

-Señorita Russo deje las cosas tal y como están, ya tiene suficientes problemas- Con suma precaución ambos jóvenes trataban de acercarse a ella para poder desarmarla pero esta al darse cuenta se alejó aún más apuntando a todos lados.

-Anya por favor baja el arma ahora, ya sabemos la verdad lo mejor será que te entregues y no hagas más grande este problema- Anya comenzó a caminar hacia atrás acercándose peligrosamente al filo del acantilado.

-No lo hare… Tu desde un principio debías de ser mío, si esa maldita que esta junto a ti no hubiera aparecido estoy segura que así hubiera sido… De nada sirvió el haberme desecho de Agatha- Judai al escuchar la declaración bajo su mirada, por fin había encontrado a la persona que le había arrebatado a su hermana.

-¿En qué te afectaba que Yusei se hubiera enamorado de mi hermana? Si realmente lo querías tanto como decías lo hubieras dejado ser feliz al lado de la persona que le eligió- El grito de Judai estaba lleno de rencor hacia esa mujer ya que había hecho exactamente lo mismo que su padre.

-Claro que no… El siempre debió de estar a mi lado; además ella lo engañaba con el sujeto que esta junto a ti por eso le dije a Yusei que esa estúpida había salido aquella noche y gracias a ello se dio cuenta de que realmente no valía la pena estar con ella…-

-Pero esa noche Aqua había descubierto que a quien realmente amaba era a Yusei…- Aki había revelado por fin los verdaderos sentimientos de la chica al ver el rostro de confusión del pelinegro.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Así es… Agatha no sabía lo que realmente sentía ni por ti… Ni por mí, aquella noche había elegido casarse contigo por amor no por compromiso como lo creías- Término de decir Atem mientras le dirigía una mirada sincera al ojiazul.

-Fue suficiente de hablar de esa mujer, Yusei o juras permanecer a mi lado o veras caer de nueva cuenta a alguien a quien amas- El pelinegro soltó un profundo suspiro para después observar atentamente a la mujer tenía que hacer algo antes de que cometiera alguna locura, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos se acercó a ella con paso calmado quedando solo a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-Tienes razón- Alzo su mano para colocarla cálidamente en el rostro de la chica haciéndola sonrojar- Siempre debimos estar juntos-

-Yusei ¿Qué crees que…- Aki iba a decir algo hasta que noto que Judai le hacía una señal en forma negativa impidiendo su avance, al prestar atención a los movimientos del chico de ojos azules noto que movía lentamente su mano hacia la joven intentando quitarle el arma.

-En verdad estarás conmigo…-

-Así es, jamás nos separaremos- Se acercó a ella poco a poco intentando que prestara más atención a su rostro que a su mano y en un rápido movimiento le arrebato el arma- Fue suficiente Anya-

-Maldito… ¡Me engañaste!-

-Jack no debe de tardar en llegar y quedaras bajo arresto por el asesinato de Agatha y el secuestro de Aki-

-No eso no será así…- Se abalanzo contra el pelinegro quitándole de nueva cuenta el arma apuntando a la pelirroja.

-Baja el arma en este momento- Grito el joven de ojos azules al saber lo que aquella mujer planeaba.

-No...- Su mirada reflejaba el odio y rencor que sentía hacia la pelirroja- Te lo advertí, no quisiste aceptar el trato entonces pagaras tu estupidez- Apunto hacia su blanco y disparo sin dando en quien menos esperaba.

-No... Esto no puede ser... Tu no...- Judai se había logrado colocar frente a la pelirroja ante de que la bala diera con su verdadero objetivo mientras que Yusei le quitaba de nuevo el arma a la chica y Atem se acercaba a auxiliar a su hermano, Anya se tomó de la cabeza con sus puños cerrados al ver que no podía librarse de aquella mujer -Maldita sea… Maldita sea- Sin pensar claramente dio dos pasos hacia atrás cayendo al barranco pero antes de que pudiera seguir su caída una mano la detuvo.

-Anya no me sueltes- Le decía Yusei mientras la tomaba con todas sus fuerzas de la mano.

-No… Déjame caer, si tú no estás conmigo entonces prefiero morir-

-No digas estupideces y ayúdame a subirte-

-Ya te dije que no…- Comenzó a forcejear intentando que el chico soltara su mano pero este a pesar de que la orilla comenzaba a lastimar su brazo se negaba a soltarla pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos el dolor lo venció soltando la mano de la joven la cual no hizo nada por sostenerse y dejo caer su cuerpo al vacío.

-¡Anya!…- Grito el chico al ver como la joven desaparecía entre la oscuridad de aquella enorme grieta.

-Judai responde por favor- Pedía la joven mientras colocaba al castaño sobre sus rodillas llamando la atención del pelinegro.

-No… No te preocupes… Estaré bien…- La bala había alcanzado el hombro derecho del chico el cual lo sujetaba fuertemente intentando mitigar el dolor.

-¡Yusei!- El grito del rubio hizo que los jóvenes levantaran el rostro observando al joven liderando un grupo de seis policías.

-Jack deprisa, Judai está herido-

-¿Dónde se encuentra Anya?- Pregunto el rubio mientras se acercaba a ellos junto al grupo que lideraba.

-Ella… Murió…- Fue lo único que atino a decir el chico mientras se acercaba a el castaño que era levantado cuidadosamente por los policías.

Entre los diversos hombres transportaron a Judai, Aki se abrazaba con sus manos intentado dejar de temblar ante la idea que tan solo unos minutos antes estuvo tan cerca de la muerte y un chico que acababa de conocer la había salvado.

-Relájate, el estará bien- La voz de Yusei la saco de sus pensamientos y esta afirmo con la cabeza, Atem guio a un grupo al lugar donde estaba Flavio para que fuera atendido y arrestado mientras Yusei guiaba al resto a su hogar.

Llegaron a la mansión Fudo donde Sara al ver la condición del castaño pidió que lo llevaran a una de las habitaciones para ahí poder curarlo, pasaron algunos minutos que poco a poco de transformaron en horas donde Yusei junto con Carly trataban de tranquilizar a Aki y Atem no dejaba de dar vueltas en aquel pasillo hasta que vieron a la mujer salir del cuarto.

-¿Cómo esta Judai?- La mujer les dedico una dulce sonrisa que rápidamente relajo a los presentes.

-No se preocupes la herida no fue tan grave, logre sacar la bala y zurcir la herida por ahora está descansando así que él no despertara hasta mañana- Hizo una reverencia ante ellos dispuesta a irse pero antes de que eso la pelirroja la tomo cálidamente de la mano.

-Muchas gracias Sara-

-No se preocupe, los aprecio mucho así que lo hago con mucho cariño- Dicho eso se fue de ahí; todos comenzaron a alejarse de la puerta excepto la pelirroja la cual pidió entrar unos minutos a la habitación del castaño a lo cual ambos jóvenes accedieron bajando al comedor.

Aki entro poco a poco evitando despertar al chico y pudo verlo recostado en la cama con un semblante bastante relajado a pesar de lo que había sucedido, tomo un pequeño banco que se encontraba cerca de la cama para poder sentarse.

-Gracias- Susurro la chica tomando la mano del joven- No sé porque recibiste el disparo por mí si me acababas de conocer-

-Porque… Me recuerdas mucho… A mi hermana- La joven se levantó del banco mientras soltaba rápidamente su mano.

-Pensé que dormías-

-Así era…Pero tengo el sueño ligero por lo que te escuche al entrar- Dijo sarcásticamente dando a entender que nunca había logrado conciliar el sueño, Aki sonrió un poco y se sentó de nueva cuenta junto a la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Adolorido… Casi no siento mi brazo- Se quejó un poco incorporándose para quedar sentado frente a la chica- Me alegra que te encuentres bien…-

-Gracias de nuevo- Le dedico una sonrisa que le trajo el recuerdo de su hermana, aquellos recuerdos que tenía cuando enfermaba y ella era la que lo curaba.

-¿Qué sucedió con Anya y Flavio?- La pregunta puso tensos a ambos pero aun así la pelirroja suspiro pesado para poder responder.

-Anya murió al caer del barranco y Flavio fue acusado por robo ya que el hecho de secuestrarme y el verlo vestido como el dragón lo hicieron caer fácilmente, además es cómplice de Anya al no haberla denunciado después de saber lo que planeaba-

-Comprendo…-

-Judai, ¿Tu sabias que Yusei era el verdadero dragón polvo de estrellas?- El castaño se sorprendió por la pregunta pero aun así asintió con una sonrisa.

-Así es, él nos lo confeso cuando le contamos que investigaríamos la muerte de mi hermana-

-Ya veo; creo que para ser detective no soy muy buena ya que jamás descubrí que siempre estuve cerca de mi objetivo-

-Llegaste muy lejos, además ayudaste a muchas personas mientras estuviste aquí entre ellos a Yusei ya que lograste curar las heridas que trajo la muerte de mi gatita-

-¿Me parezco a tu hermana?, tal vez por eso a Yusei le gusta estar conmigo- Judai se sorprendió pero después bajo la mirada negando con la cabeza, al parecer la chica había malinterpretado las cosas.

-Te dije que te parecías a mi hermana pero no físicamente, tu forma de ser es muy similar a ella pero él te quiere por ser tu misma- Comenzó a colocarse de pie, ya no se sentía cansado tal vez algo adolorido pero odiaba estar acostado.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Debes de guardar reposo- Dijo Aki intentando evitar que siguiera moviéndose deteniéndolo de su hombro sano.

-Tranquila estoy bien… Tengo hambre así que será mejor que bajemos a comer algo ¿Si?- La joven pelirroja negó con la cabeza pero aun así ayudo al chico para poder bajar, ya en el comedor ambos jóvenes ayudaron al castaño a sentarse mientras Aki tomaba asiento junto a él.

-Por fin todo término…- Susurro la joven cuando todos ya estaban sentados, esas palabras hicieron pensar al pelinegro un poco para después dirigirle la mirada.

-Así es... Aki hay algo que quiero preguntarte- La joven le presto más atención al pelinegro mientras que este se colocaba de pie y se arrodillaba ante ella tomando sus manos, aquel acto hizo que se sonrojara- Aki Izayoi… ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-

-¿Y cree que será tan fácil que mi hija se case con usted?- Aquella voz sobresalto a Aki haciendo que se colocara de pie y dirigiera su vista al marco de la entrada al comedor.

-Padre…- Susurro la joven al ver a aquel imponente hombre en aquel lugar.

**Ahome: Ok como se podrán dar cuenta creo que el capítulo que sigue será el final, ¿Creen que Aki acepte la propuesta de Yusei?**

Acantha: Obviamente ya que nadie lo rechazaría ¿O sí**?**

**Ahome: Quién sabe, además recuerda que aún está el hecho de que su padre llego y no sabe nada de lo que paso entre ellos, que tal si él se niega.**

Acantha: Ósea que tienes algo planeado.

**Ahome: Pues aún no lo sé XD, en fin gracias a todos por sus palabras de apoyo y les dejo los agradecimientos por el capítulo anterior…**

_**Darkangel2221: Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero la muerte de Anya sea de tu agrado (Créeme que no pensaba matarla pero dije hay que complacer al público XD)**_

_**American: Bueno ahora ya sabes quién "llego" y a quien le dispararon, gracias por seguir tan de cerca el fic.**_

_**Nemesisdea: El que recibió el disparo fue el menos pensado de todos ya que sabía que se irían por cualquiera de los enamorados de Aqua así que quise darles una sorpresa n.n, gracias por el halago con respecto a mi forma de escribir el lemon me esforcé para que quedara lindo.**_

_**Anzu: Gracias por tus lindas palabras de apoyo siempre tus comentarios junto con los de IAH son muy lindos, gracias por seguir tan de cerca el fic y espero te haya ido muy bien en tu examen.**_

_**Laura Andara: Lo chistoso del asunto es que estuve escuchando esa canción mientras escribía ya que me había dicho que tal vez me podría inspirar en ella y así fue, me alegra que te guste el fic y ojala también te agrade lo que sucedió con Anya XD.**_

_**Klasnic: Gracias por tus palabras me agrada mucho que les llame la atención la forma en la que escribí el lemon que en serio no tenía idea de cómo plasmarlo :P, Flavio ya se merecía algo así por ser un completo idiota así que me dije a mi misma que tanto es tantito XD; espero te guste este capítulo n.n**_

**Ahome: Bueno chicos dentro de una semana será navidad así que intentare (no prometo nada) actualizar en estos 7 días, dudo un poco ya que estaré algo ocupadilla.**

Acantha: Es cierto: regalos que comprar, debemos preparar todo para la comida de esos días, apartar cosas, etc., etc.

**Ahome: Espero este capítulo les agrade y de nuevo gracias a todos los que leen, dejan sus reviews y agregan la historia a favoritos.**

Acantha: Un saludo a todos y gracias cuídense mucho matta nee.


	17. Juntos al fin

**Ahome: Por fin el ultimo capitulo de "Ladrón de arte", mil gracias por el apoyo adquirido n.n**

Acantha: Los personajes aquí utilizados no son nuestros solo los usamos para la creación del fic.

**Ahome: Ahora sin mas que decir dejamos que disfruten el capitulo.**

**(Capitulo 17: Juntos al fin)**

-Papa…- Volvió a susurrar la chica mientras se colocaba de pie e iba a abrazar fuertemente a aquel hombre de porte elegante pero con una mirada llena de ternura al tener a la pelirroja entre sus brazos, la chica miro detrás del hombre encontrándose con su amiga y acompañante de cabello negro.

-Mi pequeña rosa… Te extrañe mucho- Se separo un poco de ella para poder colocar su mano en su mejilla de forma tierna-Discúlpame por haberme ido por tanto tiempo-

-No te preocupes, es tu trabajo así como yo tuve que viajar hasta aquí- Giro su vista a donde momentos estaba sentada y pudo percatarse de que Sara ya había colocado un lugar mas para que su padre los acompañara a comer, también se pudo ver que Yusei no había despegado la vista de ellos- Padre déjame presentarte a Yusei Fudo Conde de Giralt… Yusei permíteme presentarte a mi padre-

-Es un placer poder conocerlo señor Izayoi- Hideo giro su rostro para poder encontrarse con los ojos azules del pretendiente de su hija sin separar a esta del abrazo.

-El placer es mio Conde- Se coloco frente a él y estrecho su mano, Yusei aunque no lo mostraba estaba nervioso al tener a aquel hombre frente a él -Tuve el gran placer de conocer a sus padres hace ya mucho tiempo, es una desgracia lo que les sucedió- Tomo asiento en el lugar que le fue asignado.

-Así es pero gracias a una persona fui capaz de superar aquella mala experiencia-

- Me da gusto saber eso, cuando la vida te pone ese tipo de obstáculos lo mejor es levantar la vista y seguir adelante-

-Así es señor-

-¿Y entonces que le hace pensar que mi hija aceptara casarse con usted?-

-Papa no tienes por qué preguntar cosas así- Recrimino la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Créame señor si le digo que mis intensiones con su hija son serias- Yusei tenia una mirada determinada ya que no permitiría que lo alejaran de su amada chica de ojos almendra, tanto Atem como Judai se sentían algo excluidos ante aquella discusión que había entre ambos hombres a causa de la pelirroja así que el castaño carraspeo para llamar su atención.

-Es un placer volver a verlo señor Izayoi- Saludo atentamente el castaño llamando la atención de todos.

-Judai muchacho hace meses que no sabia de ti, ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió? ¿Por qué tu brazo esta vendado?-

-Papa eso yo te lo explicare si me permites-

-Muy bien- Terminaron de comer y Hideo siguió a la joven a los jardines de la casa de los Fudo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto tomando del brazo a su padre mirándolo fijamente, el hombre tomo de nuevo el rostro de su hija deteniendo su avance.

-Bueno, digamos que Carly realizo dos trabajos mientras estaba aquí ya que ella me escribía constantemente para decirme que es lo que sucedía-

-Eso quiere decir que Carly me espiaba, tú la utilizabas para eso- Dio un paso atrás ya que no creía las palabras que les decía su padre.

-Por supuesto que no a ella la quiero tanto como a una hija y jamás seria capaz de utilizarla de esa forma, ella se ofreció ya que se preocupa mucho por ti, Aki… Eres mi única hija, lo que mas amo en este mundo, gracias a ti no siento tanto la ausencia de tu madre y por ello no quiero que sufras e intentaba conseguir a un buen pretendiente para ti pero veo que mis opciones no son del todo buenas-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Carly me conto lo que sucedió con Flavio… Aki mañana mismo nos iremos de vuelta a Inglaterra ya que no estoy dispuesto a dejarte sola de nueva cuenta, además dejaras ese trabajo que llevas - El hombre giro sobre sus talones entrando de nueva cuenta en la mansión, en la entrada principal se encontró con Carly la cual lo observaba detenidamente.

-Señor no puede llevarse a Aki… Por favor si la deja que le explique…-

-No solo me la llevare a ella también tu iras con nosotros, no puedo permitir que las dos corran los peligros que acaban de pasar-

-Pero señor…-

-Carly es mi ultima palabra- Tomo el pomo de la puerta y al girarlo le regreso la vista a la joven pelinegra- Entiéndeme Carly es lo mejor para ambas, el trabajo que realiza Aki es demasiado peligroso y no quiero perderla- Dicho eso salió del lugar.

Carly solo se quedo observando la puerta principal, al girarse pudo ver a los tres jóvenes que al parecer habían escuchado las palabras del padre de la pelirroja.

-¿Entonces se irán?- Pregunto Atem acercándose a la joven pelinegra la cual solo bajo la mirada afirmando.

-No quiero irme…- Aquella voz llamo la atención de todos los presentes dando con la pelirroja en la entrada que daba al jardín- Mi padre no me puede llevar a la fuerza a Inglaterra-Aunque luchaba las lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos amenazando con cubrir su rostro.

-Aki tu padre solo esta preocupado por ti y no quiere que te pase nada es todo- Judai se acercó a ella y coloco su brazo sano en el hombro de la joven haciéndola levantar la cabeza- Además has cumplido con el trabajo que venias a realizar… El dragón polvo de estrellas esta tras las rejas por eso tu padre cree que ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí-

-Es cierto pero aun así quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes y con…-

-Aki por favor ven conmigo- Yusei tomo su mano y la llevo fuera de la mansión, quería hablar con ella sobre lo que estaba pasando sin embargo no sabia por donde empezar.

-Yusei…- Susurro la chica una vez que vio estaban lejos de la casa llamando la atención del pelinegro.

-Dime…- La joven se coloco frente a el abrazándolo tiernamente y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho intentando evitar que las lagrimas contenidas salieran.

-Por favor, no quiero irme quiero estar contigo te amo…- Yusei la abrazo con la misma fuerza que ella, él tampoco quería dejarla ir ya que no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de lo que mas amaba pero entendía un poco a su padre al no querer que corriera los riegos que tan solo unas horas antes había pasado.

-Aki… Sabes que mis sentimientos son los mismos que los tuyos, tampoco quiero que nos separemos- Tomo su rostro entre sus manos para besarla fugazmente- Hablare con tu padre-

-¿Pero que sucederá si se niega?-

-Eso no sucederá y si es que ocurre… Te secuestro para que no te alejen de mi- Le guiño el ojo ocasionando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, seco con el dorso de su mano la solitaria lagrima que amenazaba con caer.

-¿Y creen que sea la mejor idea?- Ambos giraron para encontrarse con Jack seguido de Crow que tal parecía indicar habían escuchado parte de la platica.

-Yusei no digas tonterías, no ves que su padre puede cortarte la cabeza por ello- Bromeo el pelinaranja intentando liberar la tensión del ambiente.

-¿Cuándo llego tu padre Aki?- La pelirroja le dirigió la mirada al rubio para poder contestarle.

-Hace unas horas, en el tren de la tarde para ser más precisos-

-¿Por qué quiere que se vallan de aquí tan deprisa?- Crow estaba extrañado ya que acababa de llegar y no se dio oportunidad de nada.

-No lo se, solo me dijo que no había logrado encontrar un buen pretendiente para mi-

-¿Y acaso no cree que el Conde de Giralt sea un buen pretendiente para su hija?- Yusei comenzaba a inquietarse ya que le parecía una pregunta lógica la que daban sus amigos.

-No lo se-

-Entonces tendremos que hacer algo para demostrarle que es así- Judai y Atem se habían unido al grupo junto a Carly.

-Yusei si realmente la quieres como dices no debes de buscar la salida más fácil y luchar ante todo por estar con ella como se debe- Finalizo el comentario Atem.

-Eso hare- Carly tomo de la mano a Aki para llevársela del lugar dejando al grupo de chicos solos para idear algo, un plan realmente extraño pero creían que era lo mejor para poder demostrarle a Hideo que Yusei era sincero con sus sentimientos respecto a su hija; mientras tanto el señor Izayoi regresaba a la mansión en busca de las pertenencias de su hija.

-Buenas tardes señor Izayoi- Saludaba atentamente Hana abriendo la puerta y permitiéndole el paso al hombre.

-Gracias, dime ¿Dónde esta tu patrón?-

-El joven amo salió si gusta puede esperarlo en la sala de estar ya que no debe de tardar en llegar-

-Gracias…- Camino a dicho lugar y espero unos momentos hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, al pensar que era el conde se acercó sin embargo solo vio a los gemelos entrando con el ama de llaves.

-Buenas tardes ¿Usted quien es?- Pregunto interesado Rua observando al hombre delante de él, este se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de ambos hermanos y saludar con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hideo Izayoi, soy el padre de Aki-

-Es un placer señor Hideo mi nombre es Ruka y él es mi hermano Rua ¿Ha venido a visitar a Aki?- Sara al ver que los jóvenes de la casa se quedaron a platicar con el hombre decidió ingresar a la cocina para ofrecerles algo.

-No… Aki tiene que regresar a casa junto con Carly- La respuesta de inmediato desagrado a ambos niños que se dirigieron una mirada y después voltearon a ver al mayor.

-Pero porque se irían ¿Acaso ya no les agrada el vivir con nosotros?- Hideo le sonrió a la jovencita que tenía una mirada triste y apagada.

-No es eso cariño pero Aki y Carly son de Inglaterra así como yo, es momento de que regresen ya que tienen asuntos pendientes que atender ahí-

-Pero nosotros las extrañaremos mucho, en especial Yusei y Jack- Hideo al escuchar el nombre del conde y el comandante levanto una ceja confundido así que decidió investigar un poco más.

-Dime princesa ¿Por qué sufrirían ellos ante su ausencia?-

-Porque a Yusei le gusta Aki y a Jack le gusta Carly, incluso nosotros nos hemos dado cuenta de ello- Hideo miro a Rua que respondió inocentemente la pregunta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y es verdad lo que me dicen?-

-Si no nos cree debería preguntarle a ellas pero sabemos muy bien que también los quieren así que no se las lleve- Hideo se coloco de pie dirigiéndose a la sala de nueva cuenta, las palabras sinceras de aquellos niños le daban una idea.

Yusei por primera vez en su vida después de mucho tiempo estaba nervioso pero ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que se sintió así?, ¿Cuándo le propuso matrimonio a Aqua? ¿Cuándo logro llevar acabo su primer robo? ¿Cuándo estaba por conocer a su linda pelirroja? No… No recordaba pero sabia que este momento superaba a los anteriores, Atem coloco su mano en el hombro del chico invitándolo a abrir la puerta de la mansión con una mirada comprensiva… Si bien hacia tan solo unas horas no sabían como tratarse ahora gracias a que Yusei supo la verdad todo era diferente.

-Animo- Le susurro su ex rival de amores, el pelinegro tomo el pomo de la puerta abriendo para encontrarse con… nadie, la casa estaba totalmente vacía; ninguno de los sirvientes estaba por ningún lado algo que era muy extraño ni siquiera había rastros de Ruka o por lo menos del hiperactivo de Rua.

-Buenas tardes Conde- Dijo el padre de la pelirroja detrás de él.

-Señor Izayoi…- Susurro el chico siendo observados detenidamente por los amigos del pelinegro.

-Conde si me lo permite me gustaría hablar con usted a solas ¿Podría indicarme donde?- Yusei accedió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza invitándolo a seguirlo al estudio mientras que el resto se quedaba en la sala, minutos después la joven pelirroja entro al lugar con su amiga de anteojos.

-¿Y mi padre?- Pregunto buscando con la vista al hombre.

-Esta en el estudio… Junto a Yusei- Al escuchar esa noticia quiso ir para poder saber de que hablaban e intentar ayudar en convencer a su padre; sin embargo Atem la detuvo tomando su mano.

-Confía en el…- Le susurro haciendo que la chica tomara asiento en uno de los sofá esperando que cualquiera de los dos saliera. Ya en dicho lugar Yusei ofreció asiento al que intentaba se convirtiera en su suegro frente al escritorio ocupando segundos después su puesto.

-Dígame ¿De que quería hablar señor?-

-Usted sabe perfectamente de que… ¿Qué intensiones tiene con mi hija?, no me agrada mucho la idea de que ella viviera con usted-

-Créame si le digo que respeto a su hija y jamás le haría algo que la lastimara, además como su padre debe de saber del carácter y la facilidad de defenderse que tiene- Hideo sonrió un poco ya que comprendía esas palabras… Su difunta esposa era igual, Aki era tan parecida a ella.

-¿Pero que es lo que usted realmente ve en ella?- No entendía mucho las preguntas del hombre pero comenzaban a incomodarlo.

-Señor su hija es una mujer extraordinaria, inteligente, hermosa; simplemente alguien a quien cualquier hombre le gustaría desposar-

-¿Y el hecho de que yo tenga un puesto tan alto no influye en su decisión?- Esa pregunta lo ofendió ya que gracias a sus padres tanto sus hermanos como el no sufrían ningún tipo de falta material ya que contaban con el dinero suficiente para poder mantenerse además de los diversos negocios que habían heredado.

-Señor su puesto es lo ultimo que me importa- Se coloco de pie frente a él con una mirada llena de determinación- Yo amo a Aki por ser por quien es no por lo que tiene-

-¿Y que le hace pensar que yo permitiré que la despose?-

-Con su permiso y sin el me casare con ella, la amo mas que nada y jamás la hare sufrir- Hideo cerro sus ojos unos minutos que fueron eternos para el pelinegro, el hombre se coloco de pie para colocarse junto al chico.

-Yusei Fudo- Dijo en un tono de voz que helo la sangre del muchacho- ¿Juras que jamas le harás daño a mi hija?- Extrañado ante el cambio de voz que realizo Hideo giro para ver la mirada triste pero decidida que tenia.

-Se lo juro- Respondido mientras sonreía.

-Entonces muchacho… Tienes mi bendición para formalizar tu relación con mi hija- Yusei abrió los ojos sorprendido pero a la vez alegre ante ello, el señor Izayoi se alejó del muchacho poco a poco dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Gracias le juro que la cuidare mas que a mi propia vida - Fue lo último que alcanzo a decir el muchacho dejando salir al hombre.

Todos los habitantes de la mansión al ver al hombre salir del despacho estuvieron a punto de ir corriendo en busca de Yusei para saber lo que había ocurrido pero al verlo salir segundos después y con una sonrisa en su rostro se dieron cuenta de que todo resulto como lo esperaban.

-¿El plan resulto como lo habíamos previsto?- Pregunto Crow entusiasmado llegando a su lado.

-No fue necesario utilizarlo- Respondido el chico alegremente con una nueva luz de esperanza en aquellas orbes azules giro un poco su vista encontrándose con aquella que había logrado cambiar su vida desde que la conoció.

-Yusei… ¿Qué sucedió?- Miro sobre el hombro del muchacho para dar con su padre en la entrada de la casa.

-Aki querida ven conmigo por favor- La joven accedió acercándose al hombre siendo observada por todos- Cariño te quedaras aquí con una condición…- Se acercó a su oído para que solo ella escuchara- Que le primer nieto que me des lleve mi nombre o el de tu madre- La joven se sonrojo violentamente al escuchar las palabras de s padre el cual sonreír fuertemente por la expresión de su hija.

-¿Cómo puedes decir ese tipo de cosas?- Lo reprendió su hija, Hideo la tomo entre sus brazos para abrazarla de nuevo ya que aunque le dolía sabia que era momento de dejarla ir.

-Te amo mi pequeña y dulce rosa- Le dijo de nuevo al oído en susurro, Aki al escuchar el sollozo de su padre lo abrazo también dejando caer unas lagrimas.

-Y yo a ti papa- Yusei no quería romper aquel momento tan tierno pero si quería comenzar las cosas tenia que hacerlas como se debe.

-Señor ya que lo tengo frente a mi quiero… Quiero pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio jurándole que a mi lado jamás sufrirá ni pasara algun percance mientras este con vida- Aki se sonrojo pero sonrió feliz al ver que Yusei pedía su mano a su padre, Hideo solo sonrió un poco para después mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo aceptare si Aki así lo desea- Miro a su hija a los ojos para poder realizarle la pregunta- Aki ¿Tu deseas desposarte con este joven?-

-Si- Respondió esta sin ningún tipo de duda.

-Entonces muchacho tienes mi bendición- Aki soltó a su padre para poder abrazar fuertemente al joven y a pesar de estar frente a todos lo beso como ansiaba desde hacia mucho tiempo.

**Ahome: Bueno este fue el ultimo capitulo, mil gracias a todos los que siguieron tan de cerca este fic…**

Acantha: ¿Qué dijeron es todo? Pues no… Les dejamos el epilogo de esta historia dividida en dos espacios de tiempo.

**Ahome: También en el siguiente capitulo les dejamos la trama de tres historias diferentes que tenemos en mente con esta pareja para que nos ayuden a escoger la mejor.**

Acantha: Bueno iremos a terminar el epilogo para que así podamos subirlo hoy también sino mañana en la tarde a mas tardar.


	18. Epílogo

**Ahome: Bueno ahora si… El final de Ladrón de arte.**

Acantha: Es tan triste tener que terminar los fic TT_TT, pero me causa gracia que dijiste que solo ibas a mencionar a Atem y a Judai pero acabaste por darle un papel importante a ambos XD.

**Ahome: Lo se pero fue lindo mientras duro ademas tenia que darles su protagónico... Son adorables los dos junto a Yusei ;), como lo dijimos anteriormente esta dividido en dos espacios de tiempo.**

Acantha: Los personajes aquí utilizados no son nuestros, solo los usamos para crear el fic.

_**Epilogo**_

**(Seis meses después)**

-Te ves muy linda Aki- Comentaba Ruka mientras observaba el reflejo de la pelirroja en aquel enorme espejo de la habitación, el vestido blanco se amoldaba perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo, el escote discreto estaba bordado en la parte superior de la misma forma en que estaba la parte inferior de la falda que hacia resaltar aun mas el corte en "A" que llevaba, la cola no era ni muy larga pero tampoco era corta y aquel hermoso vestido era complementado por un velo blanco que llegaba hasta su cintura; Aki se observaba en el espejo y aun no podía creer lo que dentro de algunos momentos estaba por pasar.

-Gracias Ruka… Estoy muy nerviosa-

-Es normal Aki, espero que sean muy felices los dos- Unos golpecitos en la puerta se dejaron escuchar interrumpiendo la conversación de ambas chicas, la pelirroja con un "adelante" le permitió el paso a quien fuera.

-Aki es mejor que nos vallamos o llegaremos tarde- Decía Carly entrando a la habitación donde estaban ambas chicas.

-Lo se, voy para allá- Salieron de aquella mansión que habían ocupado desde que el padre de la pelirroja llego a la ciudad ya que no iba a permitir que el joven Conde viviera con ella antes de unirse en matrimonio algo que le causo gracia a la chica ya que a pesar de ello se podían ver a escondidas en la oscuridad de la noche.

En la iglesia un joven de cabello negro vestido de traje negro, camisa blanca, chaleco y corbata color gris; estaba ansioso ante la espera de la que seria su futura esposa, junto a él estaban como siempre sus inseparables amigos y aquellos con los que hacia meses había empezado a tratar y apreciaba.

-Relájate ya llegara- Decía Atem colocando su mano en el hombro del chico.

-No estoy nervioso, estoy ansioso- Giro su vista a donde quedaba la entrada del lugar apreciando la carroza donde transportaban a la joven, Judai y Crow tomaron de los brazos a Yusei obligándolo a entrar ya que el joven no se quería mover de la entrada; unos minutos después la música comenzó a sonar dando entender que la ceremonia comenzaría… Primero entraron Yusei acompañado por Sara la cual no podía evitar que ligeras lágrimas recorrieran su rostro, llego al altar y se sentó en el lugar designado para ella; después Rua y Ruka caminando como padrinos, después de ellos Jack y Carly y por ultimo Atem y Hana… La música cambio a la marcha nupcial y todos en el lugar se colocaron de pie para recibir a la novia, en cuanto la mirada de Aki y Yusei se cruzo el mundo se volvió invisible para ambos ya que solo esperaban estar el uno junto al otro para siempre. Hideo comenzó a caminar con la mano de su hija sobre la suya llegando a un lado del joven conde…

-Te entrego a mi hija con la esperanza de que la hagas feliz y nunca la hagas sufrir- Aki le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y tomo de la mano a Yusei, este miro a los ojos a Hideo para después dirigir su mirada a la pelirroja.

-Así será… La amo demasiado como para hacerla sufrir- Los Izayoi sonrieron ante la respuesta y dieron inicio a la ceremonia, todos los invitados escuchaban atentamente el sermón del sacerdote; Ruka y Rua se acercaron a ellos cuando el sacerdote lo indico para darles los anillos, momentos después fueron Hideo y Sara con el lazo; cuando la ceremonia estaba por terminar el padre los observo tiernamente para dar la ultima frase y la mas esperada por ellos.

-Joven Fudo puede besar a su ahora esposa- Con una sonrisa levanto el velo que cubría el rostro de su esposa para tomarlo con ambas manos y besándola dulcemente siendo correspondido de la misma forma haciendo que los invitados aplaudieran fuertemente ante la felicidad de la pareja.

Judai se coloco de pie y al dirigir su vista a la entrada de la iglesia pudo apreciar algo que lo dejo estático, Yusei y Atem al dirigir la mirada donde observaba el castaño pudieron ver lo mismo algo que llamo la atención de Aki… Hay… Recargada en la entrada… Estaba Aqua observándolos con una paz incomparable en su mirada y una radiante sonrisa; un resplandor blanco rodeaba su cuerpo, levanto su mano derecha para colocarla en sus labios y mandarles un beso a aquellos que tanto amaba y no había tenido tiempo de decirles adiós.

-Gracias…- Susurro al viento siendo escuchada por Aki para desaparecer momentos después, los tres jóvenes bajaron su mirada para evitar que los presentes vieran las lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos, Aki tomo el rostro de su esposo para besarlo cálidamente.

-Ella ahora se pudo ir ya que por fin la dejaron y no tiene más asuntos que resolver… Esta donde debe de estar- Susurro contra sus labios para besarlo de nueva cuenta.

En la recepción en los jardines de la mansión Fudo el primer baile como marido y mujer comenzó para los recién casados, Yusei tomo a la joven de la cintura guiándola en el vals que tocaban.

-Yusei…- Susurro la chica llamando la atención del pelinegro.

-Dime…-

-Te dije que caerías ante mi…- Susurro divertida mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

-Tú realmente resultaste ser una persona muy interesante… Te amo mi princesa-

-Y yo a ti mi amado dragón polvo de estrellas- Robándole de nueva cuenta un beso sello aquellas palabras que ahora mas que nunca daba gracias el haber mencionado. La noche de bodas el Conde pidió que el cuarto estuviera adornado con pétalos de rosas rojas y rosas e iluminado con velas en diversos puntos de la habitación.

-Esto es hermoso- Susurro la pelirroja entrando a la habitación, el conde cerro la puerta para momentos después abrazar a su esposa por la espalda.

Lentamente comenzó a desabrochar el vestido mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello, ella se giro para poder verlo a los ojos perdiéndose en su mirada… Esa noche volverían a entregarse el uno al otro con la excepción de que no tenían que esconderse aunque extrañarían la adrenalina que sentían al pensar que podrían ser descubiertos pero ahora se pertenecían ante los ojos de Dios y del hombre, tomo posesión de sus labios delicadamente mientras ambos retrocedían hasta llegar a la cama de la habitación, el joven recostó a la chica sobre ella para dejar sus labios y poco a poco recorrer su cuello besándolo, la chica levantaba un poco el rostro permitiendo al joven acomodarse mejor en aquel lugar mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su saco seguido de su camisa, de nuevo subió su rostro para aprisionar sus labios los cuales no dejaría de probar.

Sus manos expertas despojaron a la joven de sus ropas acomodándose entre sus piernas, sus labios descendieron hasta llegar a sus pechos para poder saborearlos como el manjar mas exquisito de todos, quería que esta ocasión fuera diferente por lo que se dedicaba a darle tiempo a su esposa que disfrutara sus caricias, sus manos daban tiernos movimientos dibujando su silueta y sus labios recorrían cada parte de su piel, la joven no se quedaba atrás ya que con el tacto de sus manos intentaba memorizar cada parte del cuerpo de su esposo…

Comenzó a introducirse dentro de ella haciendo que la chica se arqueara al sentir la oleada de placer que recorría su cuerpo tras cada enviste que realizaba el pelinegro, los movimientos suaves y lentos comenzaron a intensificarse dejándose llevar por la pasión que recorría sus cuerpos en ese momento, el calor comenzó a aumentar tras cada embiste que realizaba el chico estando por llegar al clímax.

-Te… Te amo…- Susurro Yusei a Aki dejando su semilla dentro de ella tras llegar al anhelado orgasmo.

-Y yo… A ti…- Tomo su rostro con ambas manos mientras lo besaba tiernamente, el chico la tomo por la cintura para poder acercarla a su pecho y descansar tranquilamente.

**(7 años después)**

-Entonces el gran ladrón corrió en medio de aquel callejón seguido de la hermosa detective, aunque era hábil aquella mujer el gran ladrón lo era mas-

-¿Qué sucedió después papa?- Preguntaba emocionada una linda niña de escasos cinco años de largo cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules al hombre de aspecto similar a ella que la tenia sentada sobre sus piernas.

- La joven detective lo amenazo con una daga apuntando en su cuello pero él se lo quito rápidamente…-

-Y el ladrón la beso sin que se lo esperara, Yusei no creo que sea bueno contarle eso a Agatha- Reprochaba Aki llegando a su lado mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no mama?- Aki miro tiernamente a su hija para después sonreírle.

-Aqua cariño acaba de llegar Nina, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con ella?- La jovencita emocionada después de escuchar ese nombre se bajo rápidamente de las piernas de su padre para ir a la sala en busca de aquella persona.

-Así que Jack y Carly vinieron eh… -Abrazo a su esposa por la espalda para poder susurrarle al oído -Esperaba que pudiéramos estar solos después de que Aqua se durmiera-

-No después de lo que le contaste a la niña, Yusei no deberías contarle esas historias- Se soltó del abrazo algo que preocupo a su esposo pero segundos después ella se giro para besarlo fugazmente- Aunque me encanta recordar esos momentos, ven será mejor que salgas a saludar-

Al llegar a la sala se encontraron con el joven de cabello rubio y la chica de cabello negro que siempre los acompañaron en los buenos y malos momentos, ambos se habían casado un año después de los Fudo y ahora al igual que ellos tenían a su preciosa Nina de ojos violeta como su padre pero hermoso cabello negro como su madre.

-Que tal Jack… Hola Carly- Saludo Yusei entrando junto a Aki tomados de la mano.

-Tío Yusei tía Aki buenas tardes- Saludo la jovencita para después salir en compañía de Agatha, Aki le hizo una seña a Carly de que la siguiera ya que deseaba salir a platicar con ella a solas dejando a ambos hombres solos.

-Nina crece muy rápido- Giro su vista a donde se había ido las niñas para después volver a los adultos y ofrecerles asiento.

-Pero no se diga de Agatha, Yusei creo que cuando sea mayor deberás cuidarla bastante bien ya que será asediada por muchos caballeros-

-No me digas eso ahora además ambos estamos en las mismas circunstancias ya que tu hija también es encantadora, disfrutare de mi princesa mientras aun es pequeña… Ya me las arreglare cuando crezca- Ambos sonrieron ante el ultimo comentario.

-Dime Yusei ¿Qué has sabido de Atem y Judai?-

-Hace poco me llego una carta donde me decían que encontraron a alguien con quien les gustaba estar; no entraron en detalles solo me dijeron que se llamaban Anzu y Asuka así que no creo que falte mucho para que nos llegue una invitación de bodas; y ¿Crow no te a escrito? Recuerda que se llevo a Rua con el y me preocupa-

-Por supuesto además relájate, Rua ya no es un niño… Me conto que los negocios que heredo de su padre han resultado bastante productivos- En eso unos golpes se dejaron escuchar en la puerta principal haciendo que Sara fuera a abrir- Dijo que se encontraba en las costas de Italia-

-Tu lo has dicho, me encontraba en las costas de Italia- Ambos chicos al escuchar la voz del pelinaranja se colocaron de pie sorprendidos para poder recibirlos- Saben las cartas tardan mucho en llegar a su destino-

-Bastante… ¿Cuándo regresaste?-

-Hace algunas horas pero quisimos pasar a comprarle algo a nuestras sobrinas favoritas ¿Verdad Rua?- Un joven de cabello verdoso entro al momento en que ese nombre fue dado.

-Así es… Yusei me da gusto verte hermano- Abrazo al pelinegro efusivamente ya que desde hacia casi un año no lo había visto.

-Y a mi- Respondió correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Dónde esta Ruka?-

-Ella salió con un joven que desde hace tiempo la corteja y al parecer a ella también le agrada-

-Y puedo saber el nombre del afortunado… O debería decir desafortunado-

-Gracias por el halago Rua, por cierto su nombre es Alexander- Rua giro sobre sus talones para poder encontrarse con su gemela que tenia los brazos cruzados pero aun así segundos después correr y abrazarlo- Extrañaba tus tontos comentarios-

-Valla pues gracias creo-

-Al parecer todos coincidimos en reunirnos el día de hoy- Tras las palabras de Jack un fuerte grito se dejo escuchar por parte de las niñas haciendo que todos los presentes corrieran en su encuentro- Aqua, Nina ¿Qué sucedió?- Ambas niñas miraron emocionadas al pelinegro mientras que Aki estaba sonrojada junto con Carly la cual sonreía divertida ante la escena.

-Papa porque no me lo decías- Comento emocionada la niña pelinegra, Yusei extrañado levanto la vista a su esposa la cual aun se encontraba sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasa Aki? Ambas comienzan a espantarme-

-Hay por dios…- Susurro Ruka mientras se formaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ruka tu también, ¿Alguien quiere decirme que pasa?- Ruka asintió con la cabeza a Aki para que le contara lo que comenzaba a sospechar.

-Yusei yo…- Su pequeña hija al percatarse de que su madre no decía nada opto por tomar la palabra.

-Mama me dará un hermanito- La inocente declaración de la niña hizo que el pelinegro observara detenidamente a su esposa la cual se sonrojo aun mas.

-¿Es cierto eso Aki?- Con un movimiento de cabeza afirmo las palabras de Yusei el cual sonrió cálidamente al recibir la noticia y abrazo fuertemente a su mujer.

-Esa es la mejor noticia que eh recibido desde que supe que Aqua venia en camino… Gracias Aki-

La pelirroja sonrió feliz al ver la reacción de su esposo, la pequeña Aqua giro su rostro a la ventana y observo una mujer muy bonita de cabello castaño y alas blancas, esta le sonrió para convertirse en una paloma blanca que despego.

-¿Qué sucede Aqua?- Preguntaba Nina mirando la misma ventana que su amiga.

-Acabo de ver a mi ángel de la guarda… Es bonita- La niña sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a sus padres para unirse al abrazo.

El legendario ladrón dejo su huella en la historia ya que su trabajo siguió realizándose aunque ahora aun mas oculto en las sombras ya que tenia algo importante lo cual debía proteger.

**Ahome: Espero les haya gustado el epilogo que les dejamos.**

Acantha: ¿Por qué pusiste a Agatha de esa forma? Y deja de eso ¿Por qué mencionaste a Anzu y a Asuka si no te agradan? 

**Ahome: Pues desde que dije lo de su muerte no se me quitaba la imagen de la cabeza :P y lo de Asuka y Anzu pues no se, creo que es porque siempre los emparejan con ellas XP (No se acostumbren ya que no las pondré en algún fic no me caen muy bien que digamos ¬¬)**

Acantha: Eh de admitirlo que suena lindo lo de Agatha; bien Ahome quieres dejar los agradecimientos primero o las ideas de los fics.

**Ahome: Pues primero agradecimientos (Cof… Cof…) Mil gracias a todos los que siguieron de principio a fin este fic, los que lo agregaron a favoritos y los que solo pasaron a leer; no saben lo feliz que me sentía al recibir sus lindos comentarios. ****Gracias a:**

**-Darkangel2221 (Deje el lemon que prometí, espero te guste ya que no quise hacerlo como el otro XP)**

**-Anzu Hyuga (Gracias por seguir tan de cerca el fic y dejarme los comentarios tan lindos y divertidos junto a IAH)**

**-Aki-nee.19 (Gracias por se una de las primeras en leer el fic)**

**-Mic-RNOL-Mik (Gracias por comenzar a leer esta loca idea que se me ocurrió)**

**-Klasnic (Gracias por los consejos que me dabas conforme avanzaba la idea, gracias por querer imprimirlo eso es muy dulce)**

**-AmericanDarkness (Gracias por el apoyo adquirido a través de la idea y también por decir que imprimiras el fic, eso me halaga y mucho)**

**-Atami no Tsuki (Gracias por tu comentario)**

**-Nemesisdea (Gracias por seguir el fic y dejarme tus comentarios en los diversos capítulos)**

**-Laura Andara (Gracias por los bellos comentarios que me dejabas)**

**-Crazyfan97 (Que por cierto es un honor que me pidas ayuda con lo de tu fic y claro cuentas con ella)**

**-Kandrak (Gracias por los "Te amo" y los "Soy tu fan" Eso me hace sonrojar)**

**-ookami shinigami (Gracias por el comentario)**

**-Hinata (Gracias por el comen y espero te agrade el final)**

Acantha: Creo que te excediste con los gracias XD.

**Ahome: Es que me siento feliz de que les llamara tanto la atención el fic y que lo siguieran.**

Acantha: Entonces… Dejaras las ideas.

**Ahome: Cierto, bueno aquí están las ideas tanto el titulo que llevara cada capitulo como el preview…**

_**Idea 1: Cacería de Brujas**__** "**__**Los celos la llevaron a refugiarse en un lugar muy lejos de su verdadero hogar, debido a los rumores conoció la soledad… ¿**__**Pero realmente estará sola para siempre?"**_

_**Idea 2: **__**Hoja en blanco **__**"Una promesa, una despedida, un viaje… Muchos años después regresa en busca de aquella que cautivo su corazón pero ella esta por casarse ¿Esta dispuesto a dejarla ir?" (Esta idea originalmente era para los personajes de Naruto pero como ya medio me fastidio mejor lo cambiare ya que me gusta como iba quedando)**_

_**Idea 3: **__**Music of the heart **__**"Tres hermanos unidos por el amor a la música… Pero rivales en el amor a una mujer"**_

_**Idea 4: La princesa dragón "**__**Su villa esta bajo las ordenes de alguien que desprecia aquellas majestuosas criaturas y él quiere protegerlas, la única persona que podrá ayudarlo será la misteriosa princesa de los dragones."**_

**Ahome: Antes de que me pregunten, si de nuevo en cualquiera de las tres ideas aparecerán los tres protagonistas XD; además de que sé que me arriesgo a poner de que se trataran mis fics ya que hay bastante gente que roba ideas (Créanme una vez me toco y fue feo T_T)**

Acantha: No veas el lado feo de las cosas… Bueno las votaciones están abiertas y el que se lleve la mayoría pues con ese comenzaremos.

**Ahome: Por ahora lo único que queda por decir es…**

_**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA! **_


End file.
